


Magician's Ward

by BeatriceTheGolden, Klei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Genderbending, Guro, M/M, Magic, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 83,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klei/pseuds/Klei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out late at night Alfred finds himself kidnapped and sold on the black market in a demon world, being sold to the powerful wizard named Ivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was no road leading up to the large, decorated gates. There was only grass that slowly melted into the forest, turning a sickly brown as the trees grew denser, closer in distance to one another. It didn’t bother Ivan, of who had lived there for such a large chunk of his life. The enchanted forest was an incredibly dangerous place to those who didn’t know what they were getting into, be they mortal or simply inexperienced. The creatures in there, monsters and demons of all sorts, would be all too happy to devour anything - or anyone - that they happened across. Very few cared to carve out their homes in such a place. Even Ivan, who had lived there for several hundred years, had been wary at first as he safeguarded a clearing and set up the enchanted gates to keep out unwelcome guests. Still, as the years had passed, he’d grown to find it relaxing, so isolated in the forest, though the winters were harsh and the summers brief. He could supply himself with all the food and water he needed with little trouble, and even if he ventured out into the forest for walks, he’d grown powerful enough that the creatures inside knew enough to be wary of him, rather than the other way around.

All the same, it had been an admittedly lonely existence. Though he went out on forays to mingle with the humans and their primitive societies, born of greed, there was always a hollow feeling in his heart when he returned. Then again, perhaps that was because it was frozen in time, never beating, and never feeling. ‘twas not something wizards were born with, yet it remained a common trait, almost disgustingly so. Such was the price of immortality, the ultimate in magical achievements.

Despite his, well, disability of sorts, for the longest time he’d always felt like a piece of him was missing. Like there was a void that needed to be filled. Not immediately so, no. It was much like the hunger and thirst he allowed himself to sate on a daily basis. As an immortal, he had no true need of such things, but they gnawed at him to excruciating degrees. His loneliness was much like that, in that he’d only done what he did to satisfy that emptiness, the longing for someone to interact with in some way, no matter what that resulted in. It was for that reason that he’d teleported back to his front gate that day, a magical wagon with a large metal cage wheeling along behind him, on through the gate before any of the creatures of the forest caught on to the smell of a weak, helpless mortal. For so long he’d heard rumors from the occasional demon, among other magical creatures out there of which he recognized on sight. A black market of kidnapped humans for various purposes, from tools to amusement to convenience. Vampires bought them for a fresh supply of blood. Werewolves observed them like one would go through a selection of fine cuts, something that always horrified the humans, especially when they were so often gutted and packaged on the spot. Ivan, however, had been there for the second of the three things. He was a wizard, and had no true need for the boy he’d selected from a pen of newly captured young humans, ranging from thirteen to seventeen years of age. However, something about the boy had sparked his interest. Something about that fire in his eyes, the passion, through all the fear. The challenge for him to conquer, much like he had the forest. It was a game to him.

So that was why, behind him, rolled the unconscious blond in the wagon, through the sunny courtyard and off to the eerie mansion’s stone steps.

Alfred had no idea how he had been caught. He had run away from home, or rather run off after a fight with his father. All teenagers do it after all. Him and his dad had been arguing over his grades when he screamed that he would be leaving forever and ran out. It had been dark out since it was night but he lived in a quiet neighborhood so he wasn’t too scared.

He should have been though, the next thing he knew he had been knocked out only to wake up in chains with many other humans, stripped naked and at what looked like an auction. Only problem was that it was him and the other’s being auctioned off and the people buying them weren’t people. Well…some were, at least by looks but some looked like monsters. He was terrified but couldn’t do anything. His arms and legs were bound together and a gag was in his mouth. It had to be a dream, it just had to be.

He wound up being sold to a rather large man with silver hair, thrown into a cage and was now being taken to the man’s home, unable to scream or beg for any help.

The wizard stopped as he reached the stone steps. He supposed he could simply levitate the cage up, but that would ruin all the fun, wouldn’t it? Besides, it wasn’t as though Alfred could escape. Even if he ran, Ivan could bend the elements themselves to his every whim. The gate, too, was simply impossible to get through. Not only was it enchanted to scorch whoever touched it aside from himself, but it was also impossible for anyone else to open. Even if, by some miracle, the human were to climb over it, he wouldn’t last long. The creatures in the forest would kill him in an instant. He was frail and pathetic, muscular as he was. When it came right down to it, people were little more than sentient animals, prey for the predators they weren’t even aware existed. “You,” he addressed the blonde, not knowing or caring to use his name. The people who’d sold him the teen hadn’t known it, and he had little reason to expect them to. He placed a hand on the metal cage and send a bolt of electricity coursing through it, eager to wake up his new property. It was almost like owning a pet, only one that he would be able to instruct not to go to certain parts of the mansion, particularly the ones that could get him diced up and served in a stew. That was how his cat had gone. “Wake up.”

Alfred had fallen asleep on their way to Ivan’s home only to scream as he was shocked, waking up and looking at the strange person. So it wasn’t a dream, still, he was scared stiff and shivering, partly from fear and partly from cold. “MMmmfff.” he said, voice muffled by the gag as he sat up, struggling with his restraints. He wanted out, he wanted to head home to his father and apologize and just be safe again.

“Ah, my apologies, you can’t speak, can you? Here, let me help you with that,” said Ivan, smiling brightly as he reached forward, clenched his fist, and tore the gag out of his new property’s mouth without so much as touching the filthy creature. He would need a good scrubbing before he was willing to make any physical contact. Those markets were notoriously bad when it came to keeping their stock clean and disease-free. The ball gag snapped free around the American’s head, falling to the cage floor below. “Much better. Now I can get a proper look at your face while I decide on a good name for you.” He was cute enough, that was for sure. Behind the thin layer of grime and sweat from the poor conditions of the market, however brief his stay had been, was a handsome young man. It was a good thing he’d gotten to him while he did; what a waste it would have been to let a werewolf get his hands on him, marring that beauty for a bite to eat. “Oh, and I’m going to need you to stand up, please.” He’d been able to do an evaluation back at the market, but it hadn’t been anything close to the thorough inspection he intended to do once the boy was clean.

Alfred spit as the gag was yanked out, wiping his mouth with his hand to get off any drool that had seeped out. “My name is Alfred.” he said, adjusting his glasses which had fallen askew. He didn’t like to be talked to like that, he wasn’t a pet. “Where am I? Who are you?” Was this strange man a demon or something? He looked like a regular human though…Either way Alfred stayed sitting, too scared and stubborn to do as he was told.

“That’s not your place to ask,” said Ivan simply, punishing the man with another shock through the metal his cage. “All the same, I suppose it’s important that you have some understanding of your place. Come quietly,” he said, waving a hand and allowing the cage to open up, door swinging out towards him, “and all will be revealed. Fight it, and I will return you to the market. That may sound nice right now, but believe me, it won’t be when a monster takes a fancy to you and decides to bring you home for dinner.” He could only hope the blond wasn’t so dense that he didn’t immediately get it. “Oh, and I don’t recommend running off, though feel free to make the attempt. I can promise you that you won’t get far.” He took a step back. With one hand behind his back, he motioned towards the black gates.

Alfred screamed as he was shocked, glaring at the man as he stepped out, wishing his hands were free. “Where am I? Can I at least know that?” he asked, getting more and more scared, a light blush on his cheeks from being naked in front of the stranger. He looked around the yard. It was rather large with a fence and gate at the entrance. The shock earlier had scared him. How did the other do that? Some kind of magic?

“Nowhere you would recognize,” answered Ivan truthfully. The forest was situated in such a place, and with such a strong magical presence, that humans and ordinary animals alike were repelled from it like two magnets with their poles together. Not only was it avoided, but often flat-out ignored, without being given so much as a name. All for the best, really. They were so much easier to catch when they were unaware of the world and its danger. “Now, I’m going to forgive you because you are young and stupid, and I have yet to go over my rules with you. However, rule number one is that you are forbidden from asking questions without my express permission, and I am under no obligation to answer any of them. There will be no whining, no complaining, and certainly no running away. Humans such as yourself do not come cheap, and I expect my money’s worth. You will do as you are told, when you are told, without hesitation. Is that clear?” He thought they were rather simple rules. Well thought out, and certainly fair enough.

Alfred glared at the man. “I am not stupid.” he snapped, struggling in the binds holding his wrists together. “And those rules are stupid, I’m not some pet you know, I’m a person.” He would not stand for being treated like this, like a dog. Of course he was scared though but he didn’t know just how powerful the other man was. “Fuck you, let me return home.”

Ivan simply shook his head, though he couldn’t bring himself to strike the fool down just yet. Considering he’d just ripped the gag out without touching it and zapped the man within the cage without hitting any sort of a button, one would think it would be obvious that there was something to fear. Ah, well. What the child lacked in brains, he made up for in his looks. There was no point in purchasing one of his kind for long-term use if they weren’t easy on the eyes. Ugly people were more work to pretty up than the visually appealing were to train. Besides, he was refreshingly amusing, petty as it was to take pride in being smarter than a creature so many hundreds of years younger than you. The wizard pulled off his long coat and tossed it over the human’s shoulder. “ ‘Alfred,’ was it? Such a dreadful name. I was hoping for something that at least sounded reasonably cute. No matter, you’ll have a better one in time. Maybe ‘Alyosha.’ Or ‘Aleksey.’ ” Or he could simply forgo a proper name and use something more fitting for a pet. ‘Podsolnechnik,’ for instance. Or ‘Sunflower’ in English, if the American couldn’t remember that one. “I’m warning you, your attitude is very quickly ceasing to be amusing. Heed my words, pet. You are skating on very thin ice. I could kill you without moving from this spot, if I so chose. I suggest you get a move on into the house.”

Alfred took the coat and put it on, closing it in the front so he was no longer exposed to the other. He was getting more and more scared. This strange man was obviously no human. “Please…what are you gonna do to me?” Was he going to be eaten? With a deep breath he headed towards the large house, heading up the steps and waiting at the door for the other.

Ivan got a good chuckle out of that. “Believe me, you’re better off with me than you would have been with any of the others. At the very least, I’ll be keeping you alive.” He’d arrived just in time, too. He’d noticed a large, muscular werewolf just licking his chops while he waited in line behind him to get a closer look at the teenagers behind those bars. “I won’t ask how you came to be in such a dreadful place, because quite frankly, I don’t care. The important thing is that you are, now and forever, my property, to do with as I please. You have no more rights or entitlements than a piece of furniture.” He made sure to keep his new pet in front of him, not trusting the blonde not to do anything stupid.

Alfred only became more scared at the though. It was obvious this strange man had some kind of magical power and that he was in a different world, one where demons and other monsters lived. “But what’s gonna happen to me?” he asked, looking over at the larger man. “I just wanna go home and see my dad and brother again.” He wanted to apologize to his father at least for running out.

Typical humans. It didn’t matter what the situation, so long as they were going to be fine, and they were going to get out okay. Selfish creatures, truly, but he supposed it was all too understandable. The weak and helpless couldn’t have such things as trust and dependence, when they didn’t have the strength or ability to save themselves once the going got bad. “If you behave, nothing bad. I can promise you that. However, seeing as you’ve continued to ask questions when I specifically told you not to…” For the minor infraction, he raised his hand and gave the child a small, but noticeable zap. “As for your role from here on out, you are both my pet, and my slave. You will obey my commands, or you will be punished. In exchange, you get to live.” Potentially well, if he convinced Ivan that he deserved it.

Alfred screamed as he was zapped, falling to the ground as he clutched his side. “Wh-What the hell?” Okay, that had to be some kind of magic. That thought alone terrified Alfred, knowing this man could harm him any chance he got. Slowly Alfred got back up, trembling slightly at the thought of being this man’s slave. “I-I just wanna go home.” he whimpered, thinking of his poor family who was most likely missing him by now.

“Very well, I grant you your wish. Look, you’re home!” chirped Ivan, motioning towards the large mansion. Though dark in color, looming over the generously sized courtyard like a predator staring down at its prey before the kill, it was absolutely pristine, as was the rest of the area. A pair of twin fountains on either side of the cobblestone path leading to the stairs continuously spewed water in a variety of ever-shifting shapes, with no mechanical aid. The grass was trimmed short and so green that it almost looked plastic, so sharp in contrast to the spooky forest just outside the gates. “It’s always nice to be able to put one’s feet up after a hard day at work, hm?”

“Th-That’s not what I meant, I wanna go back to my family.” Alfred said, tears starting to run down his face. He didn’t want to live with this man in the large mansion, the very idea scared him so much he was getting a small stomachache. “Please sir, can’t you just send me back?” he begged, tugging at the other’s shirt. “Please, please help me.”

“Another question…” he sighed, shaking his head and ‘tut’-ing like a disappointed parent, just before giving the blonde another light shock. It was clear that his pet wasn’t going to be very easy to train. Not that he had really expected any different. It would just be all the more fun to break his spirit. “The answer, pet, is no. Would you set a puppy free after buying it from the store? I don’t think so. They don’t take in any old humans. Only the ones no one will miss. Ones on the street, for instance.” Mistakes were occasionally made, such as children running away from home, but ultimately it didn’t really matter. It would go around as a kidnapping for awhile, but ultimately they would give up the search. “Now hurry along inside. I’m rather famished, and I’m sure I’m not the only one who would like something to eat. Especially seeing as once my little ‘tour of the house’ is done, and I’ve gone over the rules and your duties, you will be expected to get to work right away.” Honestly, he hadn’t decided himself what the man’s duties would be. Most tasks he could take care of himself. However, he was certain he could think of a few things. For the most part, Alfred’s purpose was as a pet and companion, but chores built character.

Alfred screamed again, more tears running down his face. “B-But I have a family who loves me.” he sobbed, thinking more and more of his father and brother and how much he would miss them. Sure they got on his nerves quite a bit but family was family. “I-I don’t wanna be a slave to you, please, find someone else.” He had always hated cleaning and cooking and he assumed that was what this strange man was going to make him do, after all that was what most servant ended up doing.

Well, to be fair, he hadn’t asked a question, though the whining was still annoying. For that reason, Ivan chose not to zap him again, sorely tempted as he was. Pulling his hand back in the air, the large, mahogany double doors swung open; a good thing, too, as there was nothing to grip onto. With a non-magical entity living with him, he would have to see about adding some, lest the human be trapped outside when he was left alone. That, while humorous, was not a situation he wanted to place his pet in. Nothing could get through the gates, or go over them if he didn’t expressly allow them through, for that matter, but they could still sniff Alfred out. If the boy was truly stupid, they might even be capable of convincing him to stick his hand through. Re-growing limbs was such a pain. So much preparation to be done. Not to mention the risk of him bleeding to death in the meantime. “That is not your decision to make. Now go on.” He would have to take the teen’s measurements and cast a spell to get the cloth, thread, and sewing needle working on some clothes. He supposed he could simply have him run around naked, but humans were simply too modest for that. At least the ones belonging to the boy’s culture. It could impact his ability to get anything done.

Alfred was glad not to get zapped that time although he really wished the other would stop doing that every time he asked a question. As the doors opened he looked in, shocked at just how beautiful it was inside. Numerous paintings covered the walls and there was a large fireplace inside, not what he expected for the home of what he thought was a demon. He hesitantly stepped inside, hugging the coat closer to his body. “What do you eat?” he asked, forgetting his orders yet again, his stomach taking over as it growled out in hunger.

He was going to have to re-think that ‘no questions’ rule. Mostly because if he continued zapping Alfred every time he asked one, the teen was going to be covered in burns of all shapes and sizes by the morrow, and partly because there were times were there was some reason to them. After all, what if the blonde asked him about his duties, or didn’t quite understand something? He would make the official rules after they both ate. Or, rather, while they ate, then spell them out to his new pet afterwards. “The same as you,” answered Ivan simply, shutting the doors behind them with a loud ‘bang.’ “Though my choices of meat tend to be somewhat different. I quite like dragon eggs over toast.”

Alfred made a face at the thought of dragon eggs. Still, at least he would be getting regular food. He opened his mouth to ask another question but quickly shut it, remembering the rule. Instead he simply followed behind Ivan, tugging his coat close. “U-Uhmm, wh-what’s your name?” he asked, wanting to know really badly, not caring if he got another small zap.

Ivan hated to go back on his word so casually, but it seemed he had no choice. “Very well, I permit you to ask reasonable questions. Do take care to demonstrate common sense. My name is Ivan.” Moving up to Alfred’s side, he guided the way to the dining room through an arched doorway. “In case you’re wondering what will be for dinner, given that it’s your first day here, I suppose I can give you your choice.” It was, in all honesty, no extra work for him. A simple spell could have the food cooking itself in minutes.

Alfred nodded, following Ivan inside. “So are you some kind of demon Ivan? How old are you?” he asked next, thinking that was reasonable enough. As for dinner he didn’t care. He was too worn out and scared to care much. “Uhmm…I don’t care what we have for dinner.” He figured asking for a hamburger would be pointless anyways.

“A demon? Don’t be ridiculous,” scoffed Ivan, shaking his head and laughing. How delightfully naive the child was, a trait far too many of his kind shared. They had almost all the information on the magical as they could have possibly hoped for, even their strengths and weaknesses! Humans themselves had once been on par with their kind, a force known for their careful documentation and creativity. A long time ago, even a dragon would have had to have been extraordinarily brave to face them in large groups, a species that knew and could exploit all their weaknesses. Even if one were to slaughter them on their own, it was well known that the humans would hold grudges for generations; they would hunt the perpetrator down. Great wizards had taken their shape and their weaknesses in order to train their minds, honing their abilities via careful study, side-by-side with the humans as both friends and colleagues until they, too, had an understanding of their fellow creatures of all kinds. Unfortunately, the humans, once a humble species, had grown complacent. Over time, and as a result of the reluctance of other creatures to attack or even reveal themselves to them, ordinary humans forgot about their existence entirely over the generations. Though their technology advanced, it was only to fight one another. Thus, though all the information was at their fingertips, they were quickly reduced to an ignorant cattle species, easy pickings in small numbers, lest they find out the truth once more. Such a shame; Ivan had entire libraries of their old writings. It was part of how he’d learned to survive in that forest for so long. “As for dinner, there’s something new I’m in the mood to try. A delightful little kitsune from Japan recommended it to me; raw mermaid, finely chopped and prepared much like sashimi. The fish half, of course. The other half is quite unpalatable, or so I’ve been told.”

Alfred thought it was weird to eat a mermaid. After all weren’t they practically human? It seemed like cannibalism to him. “U-Uhmmm…Ivan?” he asked, scared to even ask a question lest Ivan find it uneeded. “I…I wanna see my dad, I got in a fight with him before I left and I want to make up.” He could only imagine how scared his dad was, left to wonder what happened to his son, to wonder if his son actually hated him and ran away or if he was kidnapped and left dead in some river somewhere. “Please, please Ivan.”

Ivan, predictably enough, replied with yet another small zap. “What did I tell you about common sense? The answer is no. You can’t go home. Never again.” As they entered the kitchen, he waved his hand yet again. The motion prompted the various meats of all shapes and sizes inside the many cupboards of the room, kept fresh by magic alone, to fly out an begin preparing themselves. The scaly mermaid tail had its fin promptly chopped off, and within seconds, was being sliced up in perfectly even cuts with an enchanted knife. “In response to your previous question, however, while I am not a demon, I am, in fact, a wizard. Perhaps the closest thing to your own species you’ll find, minus those who actually started out as a part of it, such as werewolves and vampires. Elves, too, perhaps, but I wouldn’t associate with them, if you can avoid it. Terribly conceited creatures.”

Alfred frowned, tears running down his face at the thought of never seeing his father and brother again. He screamed a bit as he was zapped but he had been expecting it so it wasn’t as bad really. He didn’t think Ivan looked much like a wizard. He wasn’t in any long robes and had no pointy hat. He didn’t have a long white beard or anything, he looked like some ordinary creepy human. “So umm…wh-what am I to do after dinner?”

“I will answer that once you have eaten,” answered Ivan simply. “I do hope you have nothing against raw food. If you would like, I can cook yours.” With a snap of his fingers, he lit a low fire on the stove. While it was hardly made out of the latest technology, and in fact looked incredibly old, like something created before the advent of technology… Well, that was because it was, and with magic, there was simply no need to switch over to electricity. Where would he have found an outlet in such a place, anyway? Ivan, with his actual hands that time, pulled out a chair in a gesture almost mocking of the stereotypical politeness of a gentleman towards a lady. “Care to have a seat?”

Alfred hesitantly sat down, wishing he had some real clothes instead of the man’s rather large coat to wear. “Raw is fine, I’ve had sushi before and enjoyed it.” he said. He had never been too picky with food, after all his father’s cooking had always been atrocious and he still ate that. He did have to admit though that Ivan’s magic was rather interesting, like something out of a book or movie.

“Very well.” He flicked his wrist, and the fire went out once more. After chopping it further, into smaller, far more bite-sized pieces, he arranged them on the plate with little care as to the aesthetic presentation. Ivan was a practical sort more than an artistic one, and he wanted Alfred to know that. Hopefully the teen didn’t inquire as to whether or not mermaids were sentient, as he had almost certainly learned through their portrayal in human society. While the answer was, unfortunately, a ‘yes,’ ultimately it was in everyone’s best interest that another lay dead. They were every so fickle, one minute drawing men in, perhaps even genuinely attracted to them, and murdering them the next. Ariel’s was far from a typical story; rare was the mermaid that actually owned up to their mistakes and would have died for a human in the end. Most would have gladly plunged the knife into the belly of the prince. That wasn’t even counting the damnable sirens, singing sailors to their deaths for shits and giggles. The plate floated rather unceremoniously over to Alfred; or, at least, as unceremoniously as a floating plate could be to a human. To the wizard, it was just another part of his day.

Alfred looked down at the meat on his plate, wondering again if mermaids were sentient. Most likely yes but he knew it was either eat or starve, or get zapped again, probably a combination of the last two. Hesitantly he picked up the fork next to his plate and took a bite, finding that it tasted rather good, much like regular fish. “It’s good.” he said, looking over at Ivan. Still, it felt like he was eating the little mermaid or something like that. “Umm…you like it to?” He wanted to make small talk, small talk was better than awkward silence.

The wizard shrugged as he sat down. “In all honesty, I’ve never tried it before. I’m a bit concerned, though,” he mused, taking a piece into his mouth. “I’m trying to remember now if he told me that it was good for humans such as yourself, or completely poisonous to them. Ah, well, I suppose we’ll find out soon enough!” While not artistic, Ivan couldn’t help but take an almost childish fascination with doing or saying something for the sole purpose of observing another’s reaction.

Alfred coughed at the word poisonous, spitting out what was in his mouth. “P-Poison?” he asked, looking over at the other with fear written all over his face. “I-I can’t eat something that’ll kill me.” How could Ivan do that to him? Or was this all some big joke? If so it wasn’t all that funny.

Just the reaction he’d expected from a human. Ivan didn’t even try to hide the ensuing laughter, placing a hand over his chest to take a deep breath once he was finally done. After making it very clear that he’d paid good money for the poor fool, the human really, truly believed for even a moment that he would risk killing him? “Simply precious. Your gullibility is incredibly amusing, oh, what was it, ‘Alfred?’ ” The name was starting to grow on him, but he still rather disliked it if only for the fact that it made it feel less like the blonde was his property. “Mermaid flesh is not poisonous, and in fact is beneficial for your kind, in that it keeps you from being as easily drawn in by their dreadful songs.” Not that Alfred would be on a boat anytime soon, but if he ever took him to the pond in the forest where the dreadful creatures’ freshwater cousins didn’t hesitate to gather, it couldn’t hurt. While not as petty and malicious as the sea-dwellers, they weren’t exactly peaceful or generous, either. If they got hungry enough, they would make a quick meal out of his new pet.

Tears came to Alfred’s eyes as he watched Ivan laugh. That wasn’t funny, he had been legitimately scared for his life. “Th-that’s not funny.” he snapped, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Why would you say something like that? Just to scare me?” It was obvious by now Ivan was a bit of a sadist, Alfred wasn’t sure how he could live with the man, especially with how gullible he always was.

“Oh, come now, I thought it was obvious I wouldn’t kill you after how expensive you were. If I wanted to do that, I would have done it before we left. In case you didn’t notice your fellow humans having their throats slit just before they were packaged and sold,” he added, honestly giving little thought to just how dreadful that would sound to the child. At his age, he’d seen his fair share of carnage, and could barely bring himself to put too much thought into it anymore. The only two people he could bring himself to care very much about anymore were his ‘sisters,’ though he’d seen neither of them for a long time. With one, it was probably for the best, but with the elder, it was a bit more of a shame. Still, with their life spans, they would almost certainly cross paths again eventually, and Katyusha, at least, knew where to find him. Ivan popped another piece of the mermaid’s meat into his mouth. It wasn’t particularly great, in all honesty. The common lobster probably tasted better. However, it was, at least, not bad, even if it was hardly as unique a flavor as he had hoped. In the end, it was very similar to ordinary fish in texture, with a taste just slightly off from tuna.

Alfred trembled a bit at those words. “N-No I wasn’t looking.” How terrible. “Wh-Why is this happening? Why are humans being sold like this? We’re not animals we’re people.” Alfred said, unable to stop the tears running down his face. It was just too cruel and he was starting to miss his family even more, even if they were rather dysfunctional at times. His father while strict was a kind man and his brother, was soft hearted and gentle although he swore sometimes his brother would just turn invisible at times.

“Your kind was brought down by its own ego long before your great, great, great grandparents were even conceptualized, let alone born,” answered Ivan, continuing to munch away as though all was well with the world, adjusting the loose-fitting shirt he’d been wearing under his coat with a single wag of his finger before re-focusing his eyes on Alfred. “Long story short, in your arrogance, you slowly began to forget about our existence over the generations, something we immediately took advantage of. We’ve been treating your kind like this for many, many years. This is nothing new. You’re just one of the unlucky few to experience it firsthand. Don’t feel so bad, though. Most of us don’t care for humans as a food source.” Only, again, the werewolves and vampires, who depended on it to stay sane. Well, as sane as they could be. “There’s very little actual meat on your bones, and you’re not nearly delicious enough to justify actively seeking you out for it. You’re little more than snacks, and creatures kept for the novelty of a fallen race.”

Alfred whimpered. “Still not very nice, I mean…we’re not animals.” Maybe they weren’t as strong as the demons and monsters but they still has sentience and all that. “A-And I miss my family, they’ll miss me too.” He was more worried for his brother and father, especially his brother, he had always been the one to stand up for him and protect him. “This isn’t fair, I haven’t done anything to deserve this, I was just out late is all.”

‘“Perhaps you haven’t, but I can’t exactly let you go now, can I? Not after all you’ve seen,” answered Ivan, shrugging yet again while a dessert was prepared on the counter. The mermaid, after all, had been almost completely devoured, save for the large hunk that hadn’t been cut up, and had been put away for later use. “Besides, this mermaid wasn’t an animal, either. I’m sure she had a family, and friends. Maybe they’re crying over her death right now.” He doubted it. Mermaids lived for the moment, and didn’t tend to dwell on the past, even tragedy. “And yet now, half of her sits in your belly, her torso thrown out for the creatures of the forest to munch on. It is, how do you humans like to refer to it? The circle of life? Though, there are those of us who have placed ourselves outside that circle, free to add and remove as we see fit…” Himself included. “You can be a predator, or you can be the prey, a choice animals don’t get to make for themselves. Alternatively, you can find a predator who takes a fancy to and protects you. Really, you’re better off for having ended up in my care.”

Alfred did feel bad about eating the mermaid, he had to admit that. “But again, I’m not an animal.” he said, not understanding why Ivan was saying all this. “A-And that mermaid was already dead, it would have been rude not to eat it.” That was his justification anyways. “Whatever, it’s obvious I’m never going home, I’ll never see my father or brother again.” And with that he began to sob, realizing that yes, he would never see his family again.

Oh dear, he hadn’t wanted the child to cry. Humans made such dreadfully annoying wails. It was like jamming needles in your ears. “Oh, hush. Would something sweet make you feel better?” he asked as the plates floated away, replaced by a small bowl of chocolate pudding. Not his personal favorite, but he’d prepared it in advance with the knowledge that humans seemed to enjoy such treats. “I made it just for you.” It was true enough, though not for Alfred in particular. Just for whatever human he happened to pick.

Alfred sniffled, wiping his nose with the sleeve of the coat. “I-I want my father and brother.” he wailed, covering his face with his hands. Ivan’s efforts hadn’t done anything. As much as he loved food he loved his family too and couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing them again.

Though he was sure Alfred was getting used to it by then, Ivan lifted his hand and gave the blonde, once more, a shock, right on the nose. Perhaps he would switch it up with something else soon, maybe a burn. “Do quit your whining. You’re a big boy now, da? You should act like one. I have not seen my own family in, oh, a hundred years, or so? It’s so difficult keeping track after the fiftieth.” He wasn’t worried about the coat. The snot could be cleaned with very little effort. “Once you’ve finished eating, the first course of action will be a tour, starting with the bath. Your odor is rather unbearable. Not to mention, it’s imperative that you disguise your scent with special soaps and potions so as to minimize the number of creatures that come to the gates for an easy meal. Oh, but don’t be frightened if you see something out there; I only say it because I enjoy my privacy. I promise they can’t get inside, though I implore you not to stick your hands through the bars like a child at a zoo. Unless, of course, you don’t mind losing it.”

Alfred screamed again at the shock, bringing his knees up to his chest. “B-But…” He didn’t want to be separated from his family, he wanted to go back home. This place sounded like a living hell, trapped in the mansion and his only escape meant certain death by being eaten by monsters. “Why do you want me so badly anyways?” It seemed like he would just annoy the other really.

“As I said before, your species has been reduced to a curiosity. You yourself are visually appealing, and it seemed a waste to let the other creatures at you. I suppose you could compare it to saving the cutest puppy from the shelter before he gets put to sleep,” answered Ivan with little more than a shrug. “Now eat your pudding, little one.” Perhaps it would help to give the teen a sedative? Something to calm him down, in any case. It wasn’t that the wizard wasn’t capable of handling him without one, so much as to reduce the blonde’s stress. It wasn’t good for humans, shortening their life spans, and all that. Pets had to be given adequate qualities of life, after all.

Alfred nodded, wiping his nose again with his sleeve before picking up the spoon and taking a bite of pudding. It was actually rather good although it didn’t help much to distract him. “But I’m not a dog…” he said, setting his spoon down. “It’s not fair.”

“Of course you’re not a dog. Why else would I give you pudding? Dogs can’t eat pudding, or chocolate. It can kill them.” He didn’t gloss over death. It seemed rather pointless to sugar-coat the obvious. Ivan swirled his spoon around the brown mush in his own bowl, but ultimately, while he did share a fondness for all sorts of human foods, that simply wasn’t one of them. Particularly the sweets he’d grown up with, back with his sisters, traveling between his own birthplace of Russia, as well as Ukraine and Belarus. He’d had plenty of time to journey all over the world, but ultimately, he supposed his nostalgia got the better of him.

As much as Alfred loved sweets and loved chocolate he just wasn’t in the mood to eat. “You’re missing the point.” he mumbled, turning his head away from the other. Did Ivan think he was funny? He wasn’t, he was cruel and condescending. “So what do I have to do around here anyways?”

Ivan stood up, pushing in his chair with another loose sway of his hand. Very well, if Alfred didn’t wish to eat, he wasn’t going to force him. It could always be eaten later. The wizard sent both bowls flying back to the shelves, then pushed the human’s chair back with his powers in order to allow him to get up. “Your duties are simple. You will not have to worry about cooking or cleaning, obviously. However, due to the complicated nature of the task, I can’t have my potions and tools sort themselves. You will be responsible for keeping my ‘lab’ orderly, as well as assist me with my work when your presence is required. The library, too, could use some tidying up, but that’s far less important. You will be expected to memorize the names and purposes of every chemical, every substance in that room. One stray drop could tear open a hole in the space-time continuum, and sewing those up is both long and painstaking. You will also take care of any other minor duties I see fit to have you complete along the way, without complaint. Come, we will start by giving you a bath.”

Alfred was nervous at hearing all those duties. “Umm…I’ve never had the best memory.” He was never a star pupil and was constantly forgetting things his father would tell him, no doubt he would mess up Ivan’s potions as well. A bath did sound nice at least, he was rather dirty from the auction and was cold too since he was wearing nothing but a coat. “But okay, I’ll take a bath Ivan.”

Ivan would have given him a pat on the shoulder, but he settled for nodding approvingly, instead; the patting could wait until his human stench was replaced by something a little more tolerable. “Very good! You see? You don’t have to get zapped over and over again if you do as you’re told!” He led the way out of the kitchen, back into the grand hall they’d entered through, and off towards the staircase facing the large double doors leading outside. “Down that hall is a staircase leading to the cellar. That’s where I keep my potions, my work stations, and so on. Over there, through that door, is the library. I’m sure you’ll find many of the books in my collection familiar, as I like to keep myself up to date when it comes to human culture.” They were a surprisingly knowledgeable species even then, though more so on the physics of the world than magic in modern times. Still, it was useful information, and something that they alone researched. “You’ll find the ballroom down that way, but I never use it. The only reason it’s there is that it was included in the schematic I used as a basis for this place. Still, it’s an open space. You could probably use it for something else, perhaps if you need somewhere to run around on a rainy day.”

Alfred nodded, realizing just how large this mansion really was. “So umm, where will I be sleeping? And what will I do for clothes?” he asked, hugging the coat tighter to his body. He would need clothes definitely, he was rather cold and just generally hated being nude, it made him feel uncomfortable. “And I don’t need to run around on a rainy day, I already said I’m not a dog.” 

“You do not enjoy athletics?” Ivan asked, without responding to the question of clothing just yet. “No baseball? American football? Tennis? You know, oh, what do you humans call them, again? Sports?” He himself preferred spending his time on other things, but he’d quite enjoyed such recreational activities in his younger years. “As for your clothes, you truly don’t need any, seeing as it’s perfectly warm in here, but I suppose I can fix something up for you if it’s going to be that big of a deal.” Once they reached the upper floor, cloth, scissors, thread, and a sewing needle burst through the doors, zipping by them off to stitch themselves together into something wearable. Only after, however, a roll of tape measure wrapped itself around Alfred’s body, checking his size in all directions before following the other tools. “This way to the bathroom.”

Alfred was shocked as the tape roll wrapped around him. As much as he enjoyed these little displays of magic it was a bit scary considering who Ivan was. “I-I do enjoy sports but when I have someone to play with.” After all sports by yourself was no fun. “But I’ll be fine, I don’t need them.”

“I could easily conjure up something for you to play with. A golem, perhaps,” suggested Ivan, eager to provide alternatives. “They are very good sports, given that they have no feelings or emotions. They will not complain when they lose. Nor will they boast when they win. You can even tell me if you want me to make them better or worse, depending on the difficulty you’d prefer.” All it required was a little mud work, and a few potions of life. They would have no more brains than a pea plant, but it would provide Alfred with a means to play his games, yes? After all, the only thing missing was something to keep the ball away from you.

Alfred groaned at that, shaking his head. “Thanks but no thanks, I don’t want a golem.” It wasn’t fun if he could choose the difficulty. He liked the challenge of sports, liked when the other team got mad when he boasted about winning. Playing with something so emotionless would be boring. “Anyways I just want a bath, are we almost there?”

“Here we are,” responded the wizard with a nod, a bit disappointed that his idea had been shot down so quickly. Really, it was only courteous to give it a try. Ah, well. He pushed open the door, noting that the excessive use of magic to go about various parts of his day appeared to have started making his new human uncomfortable. He would get used to it in time. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind a little more, as there was no other way to draw the water for the bath. The tub itself was built into the floor, much like a modern bath; however, there was no pipe of any sort to bring in the water. Instead, there was only a window, one which Ivan pushed open to reveal the pond out back, back down on the ground level. As though pulling a rope, he brought a stream of the fluid upwards, through the window and into the stone bath, warmed and filtered of bacteria by yet more magic. “You may strip now.”

Alfred blushed at that command, not feeling very comfortable being naked in front of Ivan. “A-Aren’t you going to leave while I bathe?” he asked, holding the coat closed. Ivan didn’t seem like that bad of a guy though, just rather eccentric. Maybe he could one day convince the man to let him go home. That or attempt running away although if what Ivan said was true running off meant certain death.

“Leave?” repeated Ivan, shaking his head and laughing. “Did I not make it clear to you before? I have to rid you of your human scent. Remove my coat and set it aside; I will retrieve the necessary potion.” Using his hands for a change, Ivan pulled open the medicine cabinet and began looking through his various potions. He liked to keep some of it handy at all times, so as to mask his own smell from the creatures that wished little more than to gobble him up.

Alfred didn’t like the idea of Ivan bathing him but felt he really didn’t have much of a choice as he turned around and took off the coat, tossing it to the floor before quickly getting in the tub. He was shocked to feel how warm it was despite just coming from a pond. “How are you gonna get rid of my human scent?”

Ivan answered by pulling a bottle full of a translucent blue liquid out of the cabinet and closing the door, before uncorking it and pouring its entire contents into the water. Normally he wouldn’t use so much on himself, but he wasn’t entirely human; it was merely the shell that the wizards long ago had chosen as their main forms, mostly for the purposes of their studies under the real ones. Alfred, on the other hand, was one hundred percent human, and his scent was far, far stronger. As he glanced out the window, he wasn’t surprised to see a few curious beasts gathering about the gate, gazing inward for a moment or so before returning to the forest. They’d no doubt picked up on it, even then, as the blonde sat in the tub. “I just need to scrub you down, and get this under your skin. It will hide any trace of your human smell. You will be completely undetectable, provided you aren’t actually in their sights.”

“S-Scrub me down?” Alfred asked, bringing his knees up close to his chest. “Can’t I wash myself?” This was too embarrassing for him, he hated exposing himself to strangers and most certainly did not want Ivan’s hands on his body. “I can get it rubbed in, don’t worry.” He was thankful at least for the potion, after all he did not want to get eaten by some monster.

“Magic is required to ensure the effects are more than just temporary,” answered Ivan honestly enough, though it was in part a bit of an excuse to perform a more thorough examination of his pet. While it was true that the effects would last longer if he used a spell to keep it sealed beneath the blonde’s skin, it would still have to be re-applied, and it honestly wasn’t that much a bother; the potion took only a few minutes to prepare, and people generally bathed at least once a day to begin with. “Do not be so shy, my pet. Your body is not some shameful thing to hide from the world. You humans are ever so silly.” He himself worse clothes more for comfort than anything else. Several of the things he did in the lab were best if his skin was covered. He also needed outfits for when he went out and about to pick things up from human society, and they provided semi-decent protection against the various forces of nature without requiring the same concentration that a warding spell would. He was magical, yes, but he could only do so many things at once. The maintenance of the mansion alone was a feat he could keep up in part because he was old and experienced.

Alfred curled up even more, cheeks bright red with embarrassment. The only people who had ever seen him naked was his father, brother, and doctor, he didn’t want this stranger to see him like that. “It’s not silly to wear clothes.” Alfred said. After all Ivan was wearing clothes but Alfred didn’t point that out, not wanting to piss the wizard off. “Fine…just be quick.” 

Though it was all too obvious that Alfred was not exactly happy about the whole thing, Ivan pulled him over, a simple off-white cloth in his hand for the purposes of scrubbing. He didn’t bother pulling up his sleeves, as even when he submerged both them and the cloth in water, only the cloth actually came out wet. He began at the teen’s shoulders, feeling them for any irregularities at the same time he washed. They were in good shape. No breaks or lumps. While any problems could be fixed, it would be simply dreadful if he allowed them to go unnoticed. Especially something such as a tumor, which had the potential to kill his pet if left alone. He could re-grow limbs, but he couldn’t bring the dead back to life. That was beyond even the greatest of his kind.

Alfred shivered as his shoulders were touched. He wasn’t used to touching. His father was never big on hugging and him and his brother both thought two guys hugging just sounded gay so none of that for them. “Is this really necessary?” he asked, of course talking about Ivan’s obvious feeling up his body. He was taking way too long just to rub some simple oil in.

“Da, as a matter of fact, it is,” answered the wizard, pleasantly surprised by the sudden show of competence when it came to paying attention, a skill he’d previously thought the human lacked entirely. “I must admit, I didn’t think you would notice, but I assure you this examination is very important.” He continued on, down to the teen’s lower back. “You could have any number of things wrong with you, and it’s good to get those fixed and out of the way as soon as possible, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I don’t have anything wrong with me.” Alfred said, a bit offended that Ivan would even suggest such a thing. Ivan’s hands on his back caused him to shiver again, arching his back a bit. “H-Hey, getting rather low there.” he said, feeling the man’s hands near his ass.

“Obviously.” Why did the human feel the need to point out such a thing? Small talk, perhaps? Ivan continued to lower his hands until he was feeling around Alfred’s hips, pressing in to ensure that the frame of his pelvis was completely intact. “It isn’t for you to know whether or not something is wrong with you. Would you tell that to a doctor? Think of this as little more than a check-up.” With those words, he began feeling Alfred’s bottom, lifting it up off the bottom of the bath so as to get a better look.

Alfred yelped when he felt his ass touched and immediately pushed Ivan away. “H-Hey, don’t touch me there.” he said, scooting back until he hit the back of the tub. “A-And besides you’re not a doctor so how can you tell if there is something wrong with me anyways?”

“I was around when doctors still believed that drilling a hole in your head was a viable medical option,” answered Ivan without skipping a beat, using the water to pull Alfred back to him. There was no point in trying to escape, not when he could turn the very air against the blonde if he so chose. “I’m not legally qualified, but I’ve spent more years researching the bodies of all sorts of creatures from humans to dragons than you’ve been alive. Let alone more than you humans spend in college.”

“Wh-What?” Alfred screamed in surprise as the water pushed him towards Ivan. It seemed that getting away really was impossible when the other knew magic like this. “Still, you don’t need to be feeling my ass, there’s nothing wrong down there.”

“And you would know that how? Do you check your bottom on a regular basis?” asked Ivan, using his powers to aid in forcing Alfred up onto his hands and knees facing away from him, so as to better examine his buttocks and spread it apart. In the process, he of course spread the potion-infused water over all the flesh he encountered, scrubbing it into the young man’s firm flesh.

Alfred yelped, trembling as he was forced into this new position. “I-Ivan…” he said, being held down by some invisible force. “I-I just know, you don’t need to look there.” He was just feeling more and more nervous with every move Ivan made.

His examination not even close to completed, Ivan dragged the cloth down the flesh between the two round, bubble-like and yet toned glutes. “Nyet, you do not. Please calm down, unnecessary stress is bad for a developing mind.” Ivan parted the flesh and stared critically at the small hole present there, all looking to be in order. Still, there was the matter of whether or not it was just as well internally. Though he knew it would have Alfred as distressed as a kitten getting its temperature taken at the vet, he poked a single finger into the human’s rectum.

Alfred screamed at the intrusion, trying to move but finding that he couldn’t lift his arms or legs. “Wh-What are you doing?” he shouted, turning his head to look at Ivan. “G-Get out of there.” Why was Ivan doing this? He wasn’t going to rape him…was he? No…no that was a silly thought. Ivan was just a bit strange is all.

“I’m feeling your colon. Do stop whining, it is very unbecoming of someone your age,” scolded Ivan gently, though he didn’t punish the child for it. He was still so very young, so very unused to the idea of someone actually performing such an in-depth examination. “If you relax yourself and keep from tensing your muscles, this will be over much faster.”

“I-I can’t.” Alfred whimpered, wanting so badly for Ivan to just stop. “Why do you need to feel my colon? It’s so weird.” Tears began to fall down his cheeks now, muscles still tightly clenched around Ivan’s finger.

“Prostate cancer, for one thing,” answered Ivan, wriggling his finger around in search of the spot in question. It wasn’t common in males Alfred’s age, but one could never be too careful. Especially when it was such a simple thing to check. Magic was good for a lot of things, but not telling the difference between cancer cells and their normal counterparts, much like it couldn’t differentiate between the labels on potion bottles without direct control; while he could easily leave a broom alone with the command to clean, even if he were to use his powers to move books and bottles, it would all be manual. “Now do relax.”

Alfred whimpered again, suddenly jerking his head up as he gasped, feeling Ivan poke something inside him. “Wh-What did you do?” He knew prostates existed but not that it would make him feel that good. “Please get your finger out Ivan..i-it feels so weird.”

“Ah, it seems to be in working order!” he said cheerfully, removing his finger and rinsing it in the bathwater. “Now, on to the rest of you.” At last, he allowed Alfred to sit back down, so he could go over the front of his body. “Do you mind scrubbing your own hair? It should soak into their on its own, so much that your scalp won’t need to be treated.”

Once Alfred sat back down he immediately went to cover himself between his legs. Ivan’s touching at his prostate had made him a bit hard, making him feel rather confused and humiliated. “Y-You can scrub my hair.” he said, not wanting to move his hands.

It figured. “Very well, as you wish,” said Ivan, washing Alfred’s arms and going over his chest, making sure to give his face a thorough coating in the process. The hair didn’t take very long, but all the same he took the time to get it beneath the skin of the teen’s scalp. He tested it with a sniff, and was pleased by the results. However, there was still the matter of the human’s ‘nether regions.’ “I’m going to have to ask you to move your hands.”

Alfred shivered at the sensation of Ivan’s nails against his scalp. It felt oddly good which of course wasn’t helping his erection. “N-No.” he said when Ivan asked him to move his hands. “Th-This area is fine, you don’t gotta look at it.”

“Ultimately, I hope you’re aware that you have no choice in the matter,” informed Ivan, once again using the water against the human to force his hands and legs apart. What he saw explained the hesitance. “Ah, I almost forgot how prone to arousal people in your age group are! Quite fascinating; I haven’t seen this up close before in a long, long time. Aside from my own, of course, but again, I’m not entirely human.”

 

Alfred blushed even more as his erection was shown to Ivan, desperately trying to move his arms and legs but finding that some magic was holding them back. “I-I dunno why it’s like this.” He wasn’t finding the situation hot or anything, just that weird feeling from earlier had done this.

“Hush, now, it’s not a problem,” assured Ivan, wrapping his hand around the length with the hand holding the cloth and patting Alfred on the head with the other, seeing as it was finally clean. “You can’t help it, it’s a base instinct we all share.” Even magic couldn’t stop nature’s call to continue the species. For the most part, their kinds remained separated into their own species, but occasionally there was a love deeper than sexual attraction. Unfortunately, most of those groupings couldn’t produce natural children without the aid of some sort of spell, as would be the case with, say, a troll and a sea serpent, but some of them meshed surprisingly well. Elves and humans in particular had had many an affair in the past, and their children had grown so numerous in those years so as to create an entirely new species of Halflings. “Just relax, I need to scrub the potion in.”

Tears slipped down Alfred’s cheeks as his cock was touched, sending a wave of pleasure up his spine. “D-Don’t touch there.” he whimpered, biting his lower lip. It felt so wrong, like the other was just doing this to tease him. “Ahh…” He couldn’t help but moan though, it was an entirely new feeling he had never experienced before.

“I have to, or this will continue to emit that smell.” The way he worded that almost made it sound like it was the result of an STD. Eugh. “Especially if you urinate; they’ll pick up on that from miles away.” For that reason, he pressed his thumb over the blonde’s slit. It was imperative that the potion be applied there so as to cover those bodily fluids as they spilled out of him. Though the potion would mask things like light cuts, however, bleeding was another issue entirely. Blood obviously had a much more powerful smell to such creatures, and large quantities of it had the potential to give him away. Still, that wouldn’t really matter unless he, say, lost an arm.

Alfred moaned as Ivan touched the sensitive head of his cock, bucking up slightly at the pleasure. “P-Please….ahhhnn..” he hated this feeling, feeling this strangers hand on his cock, pleasuring him. “S-Stop touching it, I-I’ll rub it in, please.”

The wizard could only roll his eyes and lift his hand away. “There’s no need, I’ve finished.” He brought his hands up to Alfred’s front after thoroughly rinsing the washcloth, scrubbing his chest and brushing it over the young man’s nipples. “Just relax. You will be done soon. Then we can continue the tour, hm?”

Alfred whimpered. As much as he had wanted Ivan to stop he wanted that pleasure back. “I-I’m still hard.” he said, cock aching for release. He twitched as his nipple was brushed over, only gasping again in pleasure.

“If you would like, you may stroke yourself,” answered Ivan simply, admittedly rather intrigued by the prospect of seeing the human’s reproductive system at work. Oh, he knew it was almost exactly the same as his own, of course, but he couldn’t exactly take notes and perform research on himself, could he? His habits were simply too different from humans. After all, they had to use their own hands to pleasure themselves, when he could simply do it with, well, whatever he so chose, with just a simple spell to get it moving over his cock. “Don’t worry about the water, the semen and sperm alike with both be completely dissolved away upon contact, much like the bacteria that were swimming about in the water before I pulled it through the window.” With just a thought, a notepad and pen flew up beside him, ready to note his observations.

“I-I dunno if I can.” Alfred said, feeling even more embarrassed. He couldn’t just touch his cock in front of Ivan, that was humiliating. “I-I’ll just wait until it goes down…” he muttered, looking away from Ivan. The notepad and pen just made him feel even more embarrassed, like he was in some zoo and Ivan was observing him for science or something.

The pen and notepad almost seemed to deflate in volume as they were lowered, alongside Ivan’s excitement. “Are you sure? Masturbation is a proven source of stress relief. There’s no reason to hold yourself back.” He brought the washcloth back up to rub Alfred’s nipples as a sign of encouragement, trying to gently coax him into touching himself. “I also feel it worth mentioning that it will not make your hands hairy. Oh, and as for the Bible, I knew a wizard who was around when they wrote that; rest assured that whether or not there is a God out there, the book was written by ordinary humans like yourself, and masturbation will not send you to Hell. I promise.”

Alfred whimpered more as his nipples were touched, wishing Ivan would stop teasing him like this. “F-Fine…” he said, reaching down to stroke his cock, moaning as he did. He was feeling rather close as he stroked, the sensation on his chest not helping.

Once more, the notepad was lifted into the air, the pen eagerly scratching away, transcribing every last detail Ivan noticed from the movement of Alfred’s hands to the redness of his erection, and the way the skin moved beneath his hand with every movement of his hand.

Alfred moaned, bucking up a few more times as he came, his cum spilling into the bathwater. “Ahhh…” he gasped, letting go of his cock to rest against the wall of the tub, panting and gasping for air.

“Excellent!” praised Ivan as Alfred’s seed faded away into the water. After making sure the teen’s belly had been thoroughly coated, he leaned back and allowed the notepad and pen to fly back out of the room and off to his office for later use in his studies. “That wasn’t so bad, now, was it? Come on, then, up we go.” He opened the window once more, and the water from the bath was pulled out, condensing into a thin stream that quickly flew outside and back into the pond, taking every last droplet on Alfred’s body with it. All that remained was a naked, but clean and dry, human being in the bath.

Alfred brought his legs up to his chest, his face bright red in embarrassment as he was left dry and naked. “Wh-Where are we going now?” he asked, looking up at Ivan. “A-And can I have your coat back?” He wasn’t getting up until he could cover himself.

“That won’t be necessary, I’ve already got a single set of clothes prepared,” answered Ivan. Right on cue, a rather plain white shirt and a pair loose leather pants flew in through the door, hovering in front of Alfred, just waiting to be grabbed out of the air and put on. “No underwear yet, I’m afraid. I haven’t gotten your measurements for that area quite yet. Nonetheless, those have been made exactly according to your size, and should fit you better than most, if not any clothes you’ve ever worn before,” he said proudly.

Alfred was glad to see the clothes as he stood up and quickly grabbed them, sliding them on only to find they did fit rather well. “Wow…” he simply said, turning his body a bit. “Comfy too.” Perhaps Ivan wouldn’t be that bad to be with, just rather…odd.

Pleased by the reaction, Ivan ruffled Alfred’s hair, admiring its softness seeing as it was finally clean. “Do tell me if you want anything a bit more specific. Material and pattern aren’t issues, I can assure you. Although, I do not recommend speaking with a chimera wearing the skin of its brethren. Believe me, they are not a very understanding bunch.” Oh, how young and stupid he’d once been, parading a lion skin around one of the wretched things to prove to his so-called ‘friends’ how ‘tough’ he was. All it had ended in were several bad bruises, a horrible wound that would have killed him had he not escaped and gotten back home in time, and a phobia of every animal that made up the things that lasted several long, horrible years.

“No…no this is fine.” Alfred said, tugging his shirt down. What was the point of fancy clothes if no one saw him anyways. “So what are we going to do now?” He was rather tired but it wasn’t that late, Ivan would probably make him clean a bit he figured. Oh well, it would give him something to do at least.

Ivan wasted no time in answering. “I think it’s been a long day for the both of us. I’ll show you around a little more, but I think this is a good time to get some rest, don’t you? I’m sure you’re dreadfully tired from all that’s transpired today,” he remarked, getting to his feet and stretching his limbs. “Follow me, then. Take care not to stray. I haven’t yet altered the spell over this building, and it has a way of… Let’s just say confusing intruders. My presence will keep it at bay, but if you get lost before that little problem is fixed, I can’t promise you’ll be entirely sane when I next find you.”

Alfred followed Ivan, doing as he was told and staying close to the other. He didn’t want to get lost in the big house or anything. “So where am I sleeping?” he asked, wondering what his room would be like. He assumed large since the mansion was rather big. Hopefully something entertaining would be in there as well.

“You will be sharing a room with me until further notice,” answered Ivan, leading the way down the hall. “I think you’ll quite like it. It’s the biggest in the house, and you may ask the dumbwaiter to bring up snacks, if you get hungry in the night. Just remember to be specific when you make a request, because it’s just an enchantment, and doesn’t have a mind of its own, nor can it read yours.” As he continued down the hall, Ivan pointed to the various doors. “Down there are guest rooms, and over there is the door to the front balcony…”

“Why do I have to share with you?” Alfred asked, hoping to god they weren’t sharing a bed as well. That would be too awkward. “A-And alright, so I like, just tell it to get me some food and it’ll get me some?”

“It’s a dumbwaiter, Alfred, not a waiter. But yes, if you tell it to get you, say, a plate of chocolate chip cookies, it will get you some. Again, though, be specific. Tell it exactly how many you want, okay? I don’t want a repeat of… Well, the point is that if you don’t give it a number, it will keep bringing you the same thing over and over until I break the enchantment.” It was a lousy spell, but unfortunately he couldn’t fix the enchantment when he’d paid another person to cast it; unfortunately, it fell under the category of extremely complex spells requiring the use of proper sorting, reasoning, and distinguishing, something he, unfortunately, didn’t specialize in. It was still something under the research of others of his kind worldwide, and the man who’d done it had dedicated his life to the subject. For him to mess with it would be like a child trying to fix computer hardware. “It was rather expensive, and the man who did it is very busy, so that would be most inconvenient.”

“Alright.” Alfred said, trying to burn that thought into his memory. It sounded nice, like a really stupid waiter who would do whatever you wanted. “I still wanna know why we hafta share a room, I’m not a child.” He was sixteen, definitely old enough to sleep on his own.

“For now, the spell isn’t fixed. As I just told you, if you don’t remain close to me, you will start to hallucinate terrible things,” answered Ivan bluntly, waving open an ornate door that led into a spacious bedroom with a large window facing towards the pond in the back. The floors were a dark hardwood, with the lone bed atop a fluffy, but tasteful rug that blended well with the color scheme. The bed itself, while not over the top, was covered in detailed carvings in small, intricate patterns repeating themselves endlessly in loops around headboard and footboard. On the other side, inside the wall, was the dumbwaiter, a small elevator-like device capable of lowering itself down into and back up out of the kitchen.

Alfred frowned as he saw only one bed in there, not feeling comfortable with sharing a bed at all. “Can I sleep on the floor?” he asked, looking around the room to see a rug and enough space for him. Shouldn’t be too bad and at least he wouldn’t be in bed with someone else, that was just too awkward.

“On the floor? You can’t be serious,” chuckled Ivan, pulling the blankets of the bed back and beckoning for Alfred to get in. “Come, now, get into bed. There’s plenty of room for two. The rug may be comfortable to stand on, but I can assure you that sleeping on it is another matter entirely.” He’d slept on rugs before, back when he was little. Even the fluffy ones couldn’t substitute a nice, warm bed. Especially one enchanted to meld to your body.

“B-But…” Alfred started, feeling rather nervous. “I don’t wanna share a bed.” He was afraid of getting zapped again really, or just making Ivan mad in general. Still it would be weird to share a bed with this stranger.

“And why ever not?” asked Ivan, quite oblivious to Alfred’s discomfort. He had, after all, grown up sharing a bed with all sorts of people, from his sisters when they were all small children, to some of the ‘companions’ he’d had over the years. Companions who, come to think of it, were just as reluctant as Alfred. It brought a warm feeling to his chest, the reminder of Toris, Eduard, and Raivis before they mysteriously vanished on an outing to town.

Alfred whimpered, shifting his weight a bit. “It’s weird is all, we’re both men.” he said, blushing a bit. “And I don’t know you very well.” Ivan was such a strange person, how could he not think of this as a little bit odd?

“You have never slept with another man before?” inquired Ivan, raising an eyebrow and looking completely surprised. “No siblings? Parents?” He knew humans liked their space, but it seemed so wasteful. Elaborate as his home was, he could take it down in a second, rebuilding it at a moment’s notice. With humans, however, they knew full well that they couldn’t just immediately take down things they later decided they didn’t need; while it was possible, it was a time consuming process that sent the materials to the garbage. If they became overcrowded, what would they do? “Well, there is a first time for everything. Into the bed.”

“Of course I have but I was a child.” Alfred said, blush getting even deeper. “A-And you’re a stranger.” Still, he knew he had no other choice as he slowly climbed up onto the bed and sat on it, close to the edge to be further away from Ivan. “Why do you care anyways?”

“Because I have slept on rugs. They are woefully inadequate beds,” answered Ivan honestly. He was not one for beating around the bush, nor moping about the past. He had less than happy memories, yes, but one couldn’t dwell on them. Dwelling led to depression, something he’d had quite enough of. No, memories like that were best bottled up, though unfortunately that cork always seemed to come undone in moments of great stress, sadness, or anger. Still, he’d gotten better about controlling his own temper over the years.

Alfred groaned, not let lying down. “Well, sleeping in the same bed is weird.” He hadn’t done it since he was a small child and would crawl into his father’s bed after having a nightmare, that or share a bed with his brother when they were lonely. It pained him to think that he would never see them again, a few more tears forming in his eyes at the thought.

“Do refrain from crying!” Ivan said in a fretful tone, pulling the tears that had formed out of Alfred’s eyes and dispersing them into the air. All the results of drying a companion’s tears, without actually having to touch them. “Causing yourself such stress on a regular basis could dramatically shorten your lifespan. However, if the choice is between crying and giving yourself a headache trying to hold in the tears, I suppose it’s healthier to let it out…”

Alfred simply began to sob even louder, pulling his knees up close to his chest. “I-I wanna see my family.” he wailed. The very idea of never seeing his family again had finally sunk in. “I-I just wanna go back home, please Ivan.”

Ivan bit his tongue and pulled the blanket up over his new pet. Even if he wanted to release the blonde, which he honestly didn’t care to do, it wasn’t as though he could simply let him go home after all that he’d seen. If people believed him, he would be known by all magical creatures as the one who’d put humans back on equal footing with them, perhaps even more so in modern times, when they had weapons of mass destruction going for them. “Hush, now, just go to sleep.”

Alfred laid down, turning his back away from Ivan. “I-I hate it here.” he sobbed, curling up into a ball. He would happily share a bed with his father or brother if he could get home. He hadn’t been gone for too long but already he missed them so much and just had to wonder how much they were missing him.

Ivan only blinked and leaned over Alfred with a disappointed frown. “You hate it here? Why? If you tell me the reason, I can fix the problem. Would you like the rug to be a different color? Or perhaps different clothes?” It didn’t make any sense. To him, it seemed like a major bump up from living on the streets. Or, rather, from living with what had apparently been a horrible family, given that Alfred had run away from them, if he was to be believed. “I want you to live in a low-stress environment, and I will gladly make such changes if you are bothered by something.” Maybe the color scheme bothered him? Or perhaps the paintings. Some of them were renderings of nude people, after all, though most were mythical creatures and inanimate objects. It seemed that nudity as a whole bothered Alfred, so perhaps that was the reason for his distress.

Alfred shook his head. “Why can’t you understand?” Alfred shouted, sitting up to look at Ivan, tears running down his face. “I don’t give a shit about any of that. I miss my father and brother, I’ll never see them again that’s what’s bothering me you idiot.” His voice kept getting louder, anger building up inside him at just how naive this wizard was.

“But you ran away from your father and brother!” answered Ivan, still rather confused. Humans were extraordinarily indecisive creatures, weren’t they? He would have to take a note on that for any experiments he performed on Alfred in the future. “Therefore one can only conclude that you didn’t like either of them.” If he’d liked his brother, after all, he would have taken him along.

“I-I was just upset.” Alfred said, wiping his tears away. “W-We had had a fight b-but I was gonna return, I was just all pissed off is all.” He felt so stupid for doing that. If only he could go back in time and stop himself, everything would be so much better.

“If you intended to return, why leave at all?” asked Ivan, before deciding that perhaps it was best to just let the matter drop and allow Alfred some sleep. Maybe it was just the shock of the new life he would be living, in what almost amounted to a new world of things he didn’t previously know. “Just shut your eyes and rest your head, little one. When you next wake, there will be work to be done.” He would have to see about giving the blonde just a little bit of a treat, though. Something sweet had the potential to help calm him down.

Alfred laid back down again, rolling onto his side. “I-I wasn’t thinking…” he whimpered, body trembling as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to wake up the next morning, knowing he would still be there in that palace with that strange person observing him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for tentacle rape in this chapter

“Wake up!” said Ivan in a gentle tone, nudging the smaller frame beside him. It was a lovely morning, sun shining down through the window. How easy it would have been to enchant it so the glare didn’t hurt his eyes, but alas, he couldn’t help but love the feeling of having to force his eyes open and adjusting to its intense brightness. Nothing more than a remnant of the years he and his sisters had lived in poor conditions, without windows. Of the years before windows had even been invented, as a matter of fact.

Alfred groaned, opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them. “Huh?” he asked, rolling over only to open his eyes and see Ivan. He sat up quickly, heart pounding in his chest until the memories of their previous day flooded into his mind. That’s right. He had been sold to a wizard on a black market.

“Welcome back to the land of the conscious, sleepy-head!” chirped Ivan with all the cheer of a bird in the spring. He stroked Alfred’s hair and gave him a light push to speed the process up. “You must get your three meals a day, starting with breakfast. Hunger will lessen your productivity. I will prepare any meal of your choosing, unless, of course, you want to have breakfast in bed and let the dumbwaiter get it for you. I’m perfectly content to remain in here with you.”

“Staying in bed sounds nice.” Alfred said, not really wanting to get out. “I guess just some eggs, toast, bacon, stuff like that.” He was rather hungry, after all he had hardly eaten last night, and he felt absolutely famished.

“Very good, then. I will demonstrate the proper way to use the dumbwaiter. Do pay close attention,” said Ivan, swinging his legs over the side and getting to his feet. He crossed the room, looked directly at the elevator-like device, and spoke to it slowly and clearly. “Three chicken eggs, over easy, three 15-centimeter strips of pig bacon, on one plate.” The elevator began sliding downwards. “Very good, it should be back momentarily.” As for him, he decided he would just do it himself rather than risk overburdening the dumbwaiter with too much information. It got confused very easily, and would almost certainly get things confused if he asked for too much at once. The dumbwaiter itself was redundant to him, when he could simply prepare the food himself from up there, probably better than it could, but it had just seemed like such a novelty at the time. Besides, it was coming in handy, what with Alfred, and all.

That meal certainly sounded good to Alfred and was helping already to put him in a slightly better mood. “What are you gonna eat Ivan?” he asked, noticing that Ivan had not given the dumbwaiter any commands to bring him food. Maybe Ivan didn’t want to weigh the dumbwaiter down or something, the man did say the thing wasn’t very bright.

“I’ll simply summon it up myself. This is more suited for your use, to be honest with you,” said Ivan, waving his hand and wondering what to prepare for himself. While Alfred was more used to chicken eggs, he himself was in the mood for something a little more exotic. Once you tasted something magical, you couldn’t give it up. “I think I’m in the mood for eggs, too, but chickens lay such plain ones. Perhaps the young of, oh, maybe a naga…”

“A naga?” Alfred asked, looking over at Ivan. He swore he heard that word before but couldn’t quite remember what it was, obviously some kind of monster. “They aren’t sentient are they?” He would feel horrible watching Ivan eat someone’s children if that were true.

“Well, of course they are,” answered Ivan, chuckling at the human’s ignorance and sitting himself back down on the bed. “I believe they’re still revered in some areas by your kind, but do not quote me on that.” Not that Alfred would be interacting with other humans anymore, at least until Ivan could ensure he wouldn’t vanish like the other three companions he’d had in the past. “Do not worry yourself, however. They are no more sentient in their eggs than a human fetus.” Humans were one of the species that ate their young, weren’t they? Or perhaps he was thinking of something else. There were so many creatures, it was easy to get confused, especially with a race as varied as the humans. While their distinct lack of many base instincts provided a disadvantage in some areas, in others in allowed them to excel. Unfortunately, it also made their culture very difficult to group together as a whole.

“Wh-What? Ivan you can’t eat them then!” Alfred shouted, giving the other a shocked look. Sure he had eaten mermaid the night before but he still felt rather bad about it. “That’s someone’s children, that’s horrible and no humans don’t eat their babies.” What an absurd thing to say, did Ivan really have no empathy for other creatures?

“You would say that knowing that a naga would gobble you up in a heartbeat without so much as a thought for your family?” asked Ivan, feeling it would be easier for Alfred to understand if he put it in perspective. “They would scarf down every last member of your family, leaving you alone, a true tragedy for a human. But to them, it would just be another meal, no more dramatic than when you munch on your chicken eggs. Speaking of which, here they come now.” The dumbwaiter reached the top, a steaming plate of the eggs and bacon on top of it. Ivan pulled them over with his powers and set the plate gently down on Alfred’s lap. “Be careful, it’s hot.”

Alfred took the plate, mouth watering at the sight of all that food. “Still…kinda sad to eat one another…” he said, grabbing a slice of bacon and nibbling on it a bit. “I just want regular animals to eat, no nagas or mermaids please.” He wouldn’t be able to help feeling guilty if he did eat one again.

“Very well, I will continue giving you non-sentient meat…” sighed Ivan dramatically, though the eggs that came in through the door for him just seconds later were quite clearly nothing like what the humans typically ate. For one thing, the yolks were much darker, and the bacon, instead of being from pigs, was a fresh cut off of a dragon hatchling.

Alfred nodded, continuing to nibble on his bacon. Nice and crispy like he liked it. “What are we gonna do after breakfast?” he asked, taking his fork and stabbing into the egg, tasting it as well and finding it was perfectly cooked also.

“I believe I already went over this with you yesterday,” answered the wizard, picking up a piece of the dragon bacon and taking a bite out of it, delightedly munching away as he leaned back against his pillow. “You will be assisting me while I work on my research. I need my potions sorted, and, ideally, the shelves dusted. I do not trust the duster to get it done on its own without knocking something over and breaking it.”

“I just meant what exactly we’re gonna be doing now.” Alfred said, turning his head away as he ate more egg. Sheesh, Ivan was such a dick. “Don’t have to get all sarcastic and snippy with me, I’m not stupid.”

“Sarcasm? I was simply stating the facts,” answered Ivan, smiling innocently. “And that’s exactly what we will be doing after breakfast. Ideally, I would like you to study up on the native flora so you can gather what I need later on, but until then, your responsibilities will be exclusively within these gates.” He didn’t dare let Alfred go outside of them until he not only proved himself somewhat trustworthy, but had some means of defending himself. Or at least escaping. Perhaps an invisibility potion?

“Whatever.” Alfred said, continuing to eat. He didn’t want to be a slave for this stupid wizard. It sounded terrible really. “Why do you even need me? Can’t you make magic do whatever you want?” It seemed like a burden to have him there.

“Haven’t you realized it by now? Did you not notice how specific I had to be with the dumbwaiter alone? Magic is very bad at handling specifics on its own. To achieve anything that complicated, it must be done manually, which means I can’t concentrate on other things,” answered Ivan, setting the food aside in order to better explain himself. “Even the cleaning isn’t perfect. Every once in awhile I have to go through and get at the spots the tools missed, as they will only work in patterns I established when I cast the spell. They will not work around new things or people, nor will they adapt depending on what sort of cleaning needs to be done. Many a cobweb has escaped them by simply being in a corner the spell isn’t designed to reach.” He turned to the ceiling, wondering how he could put it in a way that Alfred would understand. “Is that clear enough for you?”

Alfred listened, nodding his head. “Yeah…” He still didn’t understand it much but he wouldn’t argue. He didn’t want to be a slave but had no other choice, maybe over time he could convince Ivan to let him go back home one day and see his family. At least visit them, let them know he was alive and not dead in some ditch somewhere.

“Very good!” said Ivan, taking his place once more and enjoying the remainder of his breakfast in silence. Naga eggs were delicious, almost impossible to overcook; the yolk would often remain soft even as the whites grew stiff and molded to the shape of the egg. Hard-boiling them entirely had the potential to take several hours without the aid of magic. Most of the time they were still technically alive and developing up until the point that the tough egg was cracked…

Alfred looked over at Ivan’s eggs, still feeling a bit bad for last night. “I don’t understand how you can eat a sentient thing.” he said, nibbling on his last piece of bacon. “I mean, that’s someone’s children, how sad that you’re eating them like that.”

“Those eggs were a chicken’s children. I fail to see your point. Unless you are a vegetarian, you can claim no moral high ground,” answered Ivan simply, deciding that Alfred would understand once he’d been chased around by a hungry monster a few times. Besides, the eggs were hardly children. The dragon, perhaps, but that didn’t seem to be what Alfred was so upset about.

“But…” Ivan was right after all. “Chickens are just animals, they don’t know or care.” Unlike someone who could think like a human. “Whatever, I won’t eat any, I just want regular animals.”

“Very well, your loss,” answered the wizard with a smile. He would have Alfred hooked on it sooner or later. He made a delicious harpy stew; ugly as they were, they had such an interesting taste, if one took the time to properly marinate and prepare the meat. Without the proper care, though, they were little more than the sardines of the magical world; loved by some, reviled by others.

Alfred quickly finished his breakfast, tired of their awkward conversation. “Alright, almost done?” he asked, seeing that Ivan just had a little bit of food left. He wasn’t looking forward to the cleaning but whatever, it would keep him busy at least.

“Perfect timing,” Ivan answered, taking his place and sending them over to the dumbwaiter, which began heading back down to initiate clean-up. “Well, then, get changed, if you wish. I’ve prepared another set of clothes for you on the bedside cabinet, if you’d like. There’s a set of underwear in there, too, but I can’t be sure they’ll fit as well as the rest of your clothes. I can make them bigger or smaller, if you need them adjusted.” He stood up once again, the bed’s blankets fixing themselves up. Or, well, at least trying to, seeing as Alfred was still in the way.

“You gonna leave the room?” Alfred asked, walking over to the draw and pulling out the new clothes. They were nothing special but at least they felt comfortable. Still, he didn’t want to change in front of Ivan, yesterday had been terrible and he would prefer to just never have the man see him naked ever again.

Ivan shook his head and leaned back against the windowsill, all too happy to enjoy its warmth against his back. “No, why? You don’t know the way down there on your own, and I can’t have you getting lost. Not every room in this building is safe for a lone human.” He was getting the feeling that Alfred wouldn’t exactly like some of the things he had the potential to see in there. Besides, open as he was about some matters, there were a few other rooms he would rather not have had the child stumble upon. Some of the ones where he kept particularly old belongings, for instance. Not just out of a fear that Alfred would break something, though that was very much present, but out of a desire to keep some of those memories hidden away, even to himself. Though he was happy to give the human free range for most of the mansion, and indeed every inch of the outdoors inside of the gates, there were rooms that he hadn’t entered in centuries, and that he didn’t plan on entering any time soon.

Alfred blushed, figuring it was best not to argue as he began to strip out of his old clothes, tossing them on the bed before slipping in the new ones. He found they hit perfectly just like the dirty pair and were also rather comfortable. “O-Okay.” he said, telling Ivan he was finished. “We can head down then.”

“Excellent, follow me. The ward that had the potential to drive you mad if you stray from my side has been fixed, but I still don’t recommend wandering off,” said Ivan in a very casual tone, though he looked back at Alfred with a hardened, serious gaze. “Oh, and if you need to ‘go,’ there is an old chamber pot back in the washroom you may use. I promise you it’s much cleaner than any modern toilet you’ll find, so worry not about that.”

Alfred nodded, “But, won’t you have to clean it out?” That sounded rather gross really, using an old chamber pot. “Actually, can I umm, go right now?” It had been all night since he had went, he was getting rather desperate for a piss.

“It cleans itself out. As I just said, it’s superior to most modern toilets,” answered Ivan, waving his hand dismissively. “Do you remember the way?” He would follow behind just in case, but it was a good idea to have Alfred start learning to find his own way around. “Or do you want me to show you again?”

To be honest Alfred couldn’t remember but he really didn’t want Ivan going with him. “Don’t you have to pee as well.” Come to think of it he hadn’t seen the wizard use the bathroom at all since he got there.

“Me? I’ve no need. The chamber pot is there for my guests who do,” he answered, shaking his head for the second time that day. His sisters, for example, though it had been so long since he’d seen them last. While he, too, created waste, he simply vaporized it from within. It was much simpler, more efficient, and allowed him to get more research done over long stretches of time.

“Wait, you don’t pee?” Alfred asked, giving Ivan a shocked look. “Do wizards not go or something, man that’s weird.” he scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out where the hell Ivan’s food went if he didn’t have to use the bathroom ever.

“I simply will it into oblivion. My work often requires long hours that don’t allow me to take part in such unpleasant affairs,” answered Ivan without so much as a hint that he was at all distressed by the topic of conversation. To him, it was simply another part of life, one he avoided seeing as he could make it unnecessary, as doing it provided him with nothing but wasted time. “I could do the same for you in an emergency, but I had a feeling you might feel better going on your own, given your negative reaction to my touching those areas.”

“You would have to touch those areas to will it away?” Alfred asked, blushing at the memory of last night. “Yeah I’ll just go on my own.” It would be weird to not have to pee, he just wanted his life here to be as normal as possible.

Just as he’d initially thought. “Very well, then, go on. Make it quick, we have a lot of work ahead of us,” said Ivan sternly, patting Alfred’s shoulder and shooing him off in the direction of the bathroom. He would have gone on ahead, but that was going to be impossible until Alfred knew his way around.

Alfred headed into the bathroom, quickly using it before heading out, finding Ivan waiting outside the door. “Okay, I’m done.” he said, not really wanting to work or anything. He just wanted to go home.

 

Ivan nodded and beckoned for him to follow. “Very good. I hope your bowel movement went well. It would be ever such a pain to mix up a tonic for you so early in the morning. I understood that sometimes, if a human does not drink enough water, waits too long, or otherwise has some ailment that dries their waste, it can be extraordinarily painful to pass. Do voice this for me.” If he died, there was nothing to do with the body but harvest it for resources or eat it. It had been a long time since he’d last collected the parts of humans that he needed for his tests. They tasted much like pork, though, and were so aggravating to catch alone because of their strong group mentality; you had to pick the ones that no one would notice the disappearance of, and that was far easier said than done.

Alfred blushed as Ivan said that. “H-How did you know I…?” Did it smell? Oh God what if it did? How embarrassing but it wasn’t his fault. Did Ivan not poop? “A-And sure…I’ll make sure to say something.” Again too embarrassing, he didn’t want to talk to this strange person about how he pooped.

“Good. A simple enema might do the trick, but I find magic a much simpler solution for the both of us, wouldn’t you?” asked Ivan casually, as though chatting about the weather. He strolled down the large, wide staircase that led to the main hall with a smile on his face, checking back only briefly to ensure that Alfred was following after him. The basement was to the right from there, around, down the hall, near the back.

“C-Can we not talk about this?” Alfred asked, thinking that discussing what one did in the bathroom was just…weird. “Anyways umm…so what shall I do first?” Anything to get away from this awkward conversation.

“Do I really have to explain this to you a third time?” asked Ivan, a bit troubled by the teen’s sub-par memory. He continued down the hall, until they happened across the second set of stairs, through a door and down into a torch-lit basement. “You are not very bright, I have noticed. I do hope you can read, at the very least.” Oh, damn it, that was going to be another problem, wasn’t it? All his potions were labeled in Russian. No matter, he’d go through and switch them around for his new property’s convenience.

“Of course I can read.” Alfred said, rather offended that Ivan would even think such a thing. “And I’m not stupid, I was just asking what first we’re gonna do dammit.” He didn’t really like Ivan’s attitude. “Not everyone can be a genius wizard.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” purred Ivan, quite satisfied with Alfred’s stoking of his ego. “All the same, I have made it quite clear that you will be aiding me in the sorting of my potions. I only asked because they pulled you off the streets, and one can never be certain with those sorts.” He also had a few things he needed a test subject for, and Alfred would do quite nicely. Come to think of it, that was probably a good idea until the labels of his potions were switched.

Alfred frowned, his comment had meant to be sarcastic but whatever. “Fine, I’ll sort your damn potions.” Not that he wanted to but it didn’t sound all that bad, just mundane and boring. “What else am I gonna do after that?”

“Before you can sort my potions, I need to re-label them all. Until then, you may be my guinea pig,” he answered with all too much cheer in his tone, an almost slasher-like grin on his face as he spoke, descending down the steps with a magic light out in front of him, leading the way so that neither of them tripped. “You may pick which you would like to begin with. I’ve all sorts; one that changes skin color, one that promotes good health, one that will instantly stiffen your hair into whatever position it was in when you drank the potion, and another to cause undying agony that only lasts for a few seconds, yet is perceived by the drinker to last hours on end. Oh, and a few other, more minor ones, such as an aphrodisiac I created for a Chinese dragon known as Yao; he insists on saving the pandas, useless creatures as they are.”

“Interesting.” Alfred said, crossing his arms as he looked at all the potions. Why the fuck were they labeled in Cyrillic letters? Then again Ivan did sound rather Russian. “Guinea pig? I’m not drinking any of these.” No way was he turning himself into some two-headed green person or whatever the fuck would happen.

“You could always test the panda one. It’s perfectly safe, I’m just concerned about its potency,” suggested Ivan, picking up potions and changing the pattern of the ink, translating it into English for his new property. “I would rather not try anything potentially fatal on you, for obvious reasons.” After taking one look at the bottle of human blood, he bit his lip and labeled it ‘homo sapien blood’ instead, hoping that perhaps Alfred’s stupidity would work for him instead of against him in that case.

Alfred walked around, looking at each potion as Ivan changed the language. Homo sapien blood? That word sounded rather familiar…”Wait…is this human blood?” he asked, getting a bit freaked out. Was it human? He had learned it in history but his memory of the class was a bit fuzzy.

Damn it, he’d been hoping that would work. On second thought, seeing as there was no one else Alfred could ask… “Human blood? Of course not, where would you get that idea?” chuckled Ivan, not meeting Alfred’s eyes; it wasn’t too blatant, however, as he was still busily altering text. “Now, about the aphrodisiac being the safest one… Of course, there’s also the hair dye, but yours is just so lovely and soft. I simply couldn’t risk ruining your follicles and leaving you bald until I fixed up a cure,” he continued, doing his best to shift the subject away.

“I thought a homo sapien was a human…” Maybe it was a type of ape. “Aphrodisiac?” Alfred was confused at that. Wasn’t that something sexual? He didn’t want to ask though, scared he would be wrong again. “Okay…I can test that one then.”

“Very good! Remember, it’s designed for pandas, so it’s important that it’s very, very strong.” Because pandas had absolutely no sex drive, whatsoever. The components in the potion had been carefully selected, and some of them not so easy to come by, but he hoped that they would ultimately result in something that would be, at the very least, a decent start. At the very least, it wouldn’t be remotely dangerous; other potions involved a careful balance of ingredients that would be poisonous if not balanced out by something else, and oftentimes still had nasty side effects. There was nothing of the sort in the bottle he gave to Alfred, though. “Only a mouthful. No more.”

Alfred took the bottle and opened it. “Alright.” he said, putting it to his lips and taking just that, swallowing it quickly. It didn’t taste terrible but it certainly wasn’t good either. “So what’s this potion gonna do to me anyways?” Hopefully it wouldn’t turn him into a panda or something.

“The aphrodisiac? You don’t understand what that is?” chuckled Ivan, almost wanting to bonk the idiot on the head. That would explain why he was so nonchalant about trying it. “An aphrodisiac is, well, something that gets people in the mood for sex. That’s what Yao wants it for; pandas are notoriously averse to mating on their own. I think he should just let them all die out, but, then, I suppose my panda suit wouldn’t work to stalk him anymore, now, would it?”

“S-Sex?” Alfred shouted, eyes wide in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Oh no, he was already starting to feel a bit warm, like someone had suddenly turned the heat in the room on. “D-Dammit…” Was it working really fast or was he just freaking out? He couldn’t tell.

“I assumed you knew what an aphrodisiac was! Most humans do,” answered Ivan, putting his hands up defensively and shaking his head. Of course, he supposed he ought to have explained that to begin with. “It’s no matter, the potion is very powerful and will get to work immediately. Soon you will be too distracted to remember your anger!” Which, actually, probably wasn’t very reassuring.

Alfred was freaking out even more now, a bit of sweat forming on his forehead as he looked up at Ivan. For some reason he began to crave that touch from last night, wondering what it would feel like if it was Ivan’s hand…”D-Dammit…I feel weird.” he said, trying to get rid of those thoughts. 

“Hold on, have a seat, you’ll never be able to stay on your feet once the potion gets working,” said Ivan, pulling up a padded chair and gently nudging Alfred into it. Well, it wasn’t for certain that such would be the result, but it was certainly what he was hoping for. Otherwise, who was to say whether it would work on the nuns of the animal kingdom?

Alfred was panting now, sitting down and gasping at just the small touch from Ivan. “Oh God…I feel so fucking horny.” he moaned, reaching down to palm at his crotch, not seeming to care that Ivan was there and watching him.

So it seemed that it did work, after all. Not just quickly, but well; to think that one as modest as his little human would actually start to touch himself so shortly after expressing fury about the whole situation. “Of course you do. Do tell me exactly what you are feeling, and what you want.” He pulled up the notepad, and it floated beside him along with the pen, ready to take down every bit of information. Already, it was scribbling away the various details about Alfred’s visible state, the flush of his skin and the position he chose to sit in, as well as his immediate reaction to stroke himself.

Alfred panted, groaning as he continued to rub. “F-Fuck…” He hated this, hated that he was so needy and desperate to be touched. “I-I just want to like, hump something.” Or sex, but he had never had sex before and the thought scared him a bit.

Ivan nodded, listening intently. “Then by all means, do. Give in to all your base urges with no thoughts about the consequences; I am studying the effects of a potion, and would very much like to know what would happen to creatures with no higher sense of thought. Just relinquish control and allow your body what it wants. I will fix all the damage later.” Though, he did take care to put up a ward in front of everything important, such as the bottles of potion.

Alfred was no longer thinking properly as he lifted his ass up and pulled down his pants before sitting back down and starting to stroke his cock. “Fuck…” he groaned, bucking up as he opened his eyes and looked at Ivan. “I-I…I want a touch…”

“A touch? Of what?” asked Ivan, not quite sure exactly what it is that Alfred meant. “Sugar? Pudding? Or perhaps you mean a literal touch? Do be a little more specific. I am a wizard, not a seer or a psychic. Divination is best left to the creatures of which it comes naturally.” Though most typically committed suicide in the end, so the species was incredibly rare; after all, if you knew all that would ever happen and ever had in the world, there was very little to live for.

“Fucking touch me.” Alfred screamed, getting up and pressing his body against Ivan, grinding his cock against the man’s leg. “I-I’m so fucking horny, please, I don’t care I just want to be touched.” he begged.

“Oh dear, I can’t say I anticipated that,” he admitted, though he took a note regardless. He really ought to have known. While they were not the same species, he knew that a human such as Alfred couldn’t possibly tell the difference. He couldn’t smell him like any other creature could, nor could he see any physical difference, despite Ivan’s silver hair and purple eyes being colors that were either extremely rare, or just plain nonexistent in his species. It was, once he thought about it, a no-brainer that Alfred would immediately desire to mate with him (although in such a state, he wasn’t entirely sure the blonde would have turned something else down even if it was very clearly an entirely different species), seeing as they were so physically close. Ivan wasn’t quite sure what to think. They were entirely different creatures, yes, but inter-species mating was hardly unheard of. While humans were definitely an uncommon choice due to their situation, it couldn’t really hurt, and it wasn’t like he was fucking a dog. The boy was perfectly sentient, if not very bright. Besides, it would allow him to get far more up close and personal. A good chance for anyone trying to study something. “Very well, remove your clothes.”

Alfred nodded, his cheeks flushed as he removed his pants and shirt, now completely naked in front of the other. “U-Umm…” He felt so embarrassed but he couldn’t help but want more. “Touch me down there, please.” he whimpered his cock hard and already leaking precum between his legs.

((Holy shit, 33 pages in and we’re just now getting to the sexy times.))

Ivan reached out and took Alfred’s erection, holding it gently and parting Alfred’s legs in the process to get a better look. It was dripping far more than it had during his bath the previous day, though that might have been because it had washed off earlier. All observations, all theories, were taken down by his notepad. Simply fascinating! It was very much like his own, but much smaller in size. Was it because he was a human, or because he was so young? “Hold still…” Within seconds, photo-realistic illustrations had been made on the notepad, from five angles; the top, bottom, left, right, and tip. Everything down to the veins webbed over his sensitive flesh was shown, with his hand beside them for the sake of getting the proportions right later on.

“I-I can’t wait.” Alfred whimpered, thrusting forward into Ivan’s hand. “Please…please stop all your stupid observations and just touch me.” He hated how pathetic he sounded but he felt like he was literally going to go insane if he wasn’t touched this very minute. 

“I am touching you. You appear to want me to stroke you,” answered Ivan, no malice in his voice. It was nothing more than a factual statement, an observation that was, along with everything else, scribbled down in his everlasting notebook. Still, he realized that Alfred was becoming increasingly sexually frustrated, and if the potion was as powerful as he’d hoped, not doing so soon would get worse and worse for the human until it was quite literally an agonizing torture comparable to starvation, a need that went beyond simply wanting sexual pleasure and needing it to stay sane. He preferred not to have to deal with a raving lunatic good for nothing but the harvesting of parts, so he compliantly began to lift his hand up and down. It wasn’t all that bad, as every time he pulled the teenager’s foreskin back down, he got the chance to further study the swollen sex organ.

 

Alfred let out a loud moan as he was finally stroked, thrusting his hips forward as a bit of drool ran down his chin. It felt so amazing but he still craved more, more touching. “Ahhnn…I-I want more Ivan…I want to be touched all over.” He had never thought of doing anal, such things were disgusting but he found himself missing that weird feeling from last night when he was in the bath.

Ivan chuckled at just how overtaken the blonde’s higher thought had been, completely hijacked by the potion. Simply adorable. Most magical creatures were capable of putting up a bit more of a fight. But then again, they had almost always had practice since they were young. Humans hadn’t exposed themselves to magic in far too many generations. It was understandable that they would be so susceptible to it. “Very well, then, just relax.” He would take the liberty of making sure the poor teenager’s sperm was released. That, he figured, would help calm him down until the effects of the potion completely wore off. The wizard began to drag his fingers across Alfred’s soft, vulnerable skin. When he really gave it a closer look in proper light, after the boy had been cleaned up, it was painfully obvious that he wasn’t from the streets. He was too well-fed, too healthy. His teeth were clean, and his hair not as scraggly and unkempt as it would have been if he never saw a barber.

Alfred groaned, clutching Ivan’s shirt as his body as touched. “M-More…” he moaned, not thinking that was enough. The urge to touch Ivan overcame him as well and he couldn’t help wondering what the man looked like underneath all his clothing. He was really large but was it muscle or fat? He couldn’t tell with Ivan’s loose clothing. “C-Can you undress as well…p-please Ivan.”

Ivan blinked, once more surprised by what Alfred was asking of him. To think that it would affect his modesty in such a way. The blonde appeared so needy, and he himself had no morals of any sort that would hold him back from removing his clothes. A body was a body, and humans were foolish creatures for feeling the need to hide it. Simply ridiculous. “I find it interesting that you want to see me so badly. Do take care to remember that similar as we look, I am not human.” Not at all. Still, he stripped his clothes off and folded them up, tossing them aside only for his magic to have them set themselves gently down on the nearby table. Robe, underclothes, even his shoes and socks.

Alfred gasped as he saw Ivan’s cock. “S-So big…” he said, looking down at it with a blush on his cheeks. He had to wonder what it felt like, not even caring how gay that thought was. “C-Can I touch it Ivan?” No, all he cared about was pleasure, touching and being touched.

“Yes, well, I am a different species, as I just said. You are still young, too,” he added as an afterthought, knowing very well that humans weren’t the only creatures that took pride in having large, well, reproductive organs. It was a stupid obsession, but according to others of his kind, he wouldn’t understand because he himself was so well-endowed (proportionately speaking, of course; a dragon could outdo him without a problem) and didn’t have to concern himself with such matters. “But yes, if you must.” Perhaps he had the same curiosity as Ivan! Ah, it had been too long since he’d seen a human actively engaged in the study of their fellow sentient species’. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

Alfred licked his lips, reaching down and grasping Ivan’s cock. It was so strange to be touching another man like this. Just the other day he would never have even thought about such a thing. “Ahh…f-fuck…” Even just touching another was arousing him and the desire to have Ivan inside him was running through his head. “I-I want more touching, sex…Ivan can we have sex?”

“Sex?” repeated Ivan, very clearly surprised. Ah, so it wasn’t curiosity, Alfred was simply sexually aroused by him. He couldn’t be sure just how well that would work out. After all, while they were very similar in shape, he was a bit bigger than what the teenager could have expected from the average male of his own species. Not only that, but there was something just a bit irksome about the idea of having a sexual encounter with someone so young, so ignorant. All the same, it was such an interesting topic, that of human sexuality! Especially one that most of them deemed an abnormality, something to be ashamed of. (It was quite sad when ordinary animals were further along than them in that respect.) The fact that the potion had worked in such a way was something that deserved, nay, demanded further study! “If you’re quite sure, it couldn’t hurt…”

“I-I just wanna feel good.” Alfred moaned, rubbing his cock against Ivan’s leg. “M-Maybe you can give me a blowjob, that sounds good.” He certainly didn’t want to give Ivan one but getting one would surely feel amazing if it was anything like how the men acted in the porn he watched. “A-And sex is fine, j-just don’t make it hurt.”

Of course he just wanted to feel good, he was under the influence of a magically powered aphrodisiac designed to make pandas want to fuck. That was a given. However… “A blow-job?” Ivan repeated, trying to remember where he’d heard that term before. He wasn’t exactly a people person, and didn’t go out and about more than he had to. When it came to the supplies he needed to harvest from a human, he generally preferred to go buy them from the same place he bought Alfred; they sold all sorts of things pre-packaged, often fresh off the corpse. It was much less work. “Care to enlighten me as to what you mean by that?”

Alfred was getting more and more frustrated at just how clueless Ivan was. “I was you to suck my cock.” he practically screamed, grinding against the man’s leg desperately. “Please…please I can do the same for you if you want me to.”

That was a bit of an odd request. “Do humans do that often? Oh, you poor, silly things!” he laughed, pushing Alfred back down into the chair and pulling his legs apart. “It’s a wonder you’re capable of reproducing if you think a penis goes in a mouth.”

“J-Just do it.” Alfred shouted, bucking his hips up and spreading his legs as far as he could. “Ahh…it’s supposed to feel good, n-not for reproduction.”

“It can’t possibly taste good,” scoffed Ivan, but he decided to humor Alfred all the same. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t simply shut off his taste buds while he did it. If that was what it was customary for humans to do, so be it. Alfred had offered to give one to him in exchange, and in all honesty, he had to admit to being extraordinarily curious about just what it felt like. The wizard knelt down on the floor, keeping the man’s legs far apart while he placed his lips against an organ he never thought he’d ever end up so up close and personal with, let alone on a living creature. People were ever so weird.

Alfred gasped as he felt Ivan’s lips on his cock. That alone was sending sparks of pleasure through him. “Oh God…Ivan, p-put your mouth on it.” He groaned, hands tangling in the wizard’s hair as he bucked his hips up.

“Do not pull my hair!” scolded Ivan, punishing Alfred with a light zap to the scrotum. All the same, he did as the fool requested. It was all for science, he reminded himself. Human customs were so interesting, especially since so few other creatures truly understood anything beyond what they needed to use them as snacks. The way they mated for life despite it not being in their biological programming to do so. The way they figured out how to harness something such as electricity to do their bidding without the use of magic, powering all manner of completely unrelated tools. He was perfectly willing to do whatever it took to learn more about their social norms and habits, especially in the bedroom where one couldn’t exactly study all too easily.

Alfred yelped as he was zapped, moving his hands to his sides as he let out a loud groan, immediately bucking his hips up. “M-More…take more in.” he begged, biting on his knuckles as he did his best not to try and force Ivan’s head down on his cock.

Alfred appeared to be enjoying himself, at least. Ivan smiled despite the reproductive organ in his mouth and did as he was asked, intent on mimicking the actions of another human exactly. He took a note of the teenager’s reaction to every movement of his lips, every twitch as his tongue slid along the underside of his swollen erection. It tasted of salt, but at least it was clean, and free of sexually transmitted diseases.

“Ahhhnn…oh god…” Alfred groaned, squirming in his seat as Ivan took in more of his cock. For someone who had never given a blowjob before Ivan sure was good at it. “F-Fuck…m-more, take more in Ivan.”

So humans simply did it for pleasure? It certainly made more sense than his initial assumption that they were simply idiots. After all, ignorant as they were, they’d retained their intelligence back from the days of old; they understood their own bodies better than most magical creatures. Ivan finally touched his lips to Alfred’s sack, the human’s reproductive organ not exactly enormous; but again, he was comparing it to those of other creatures and his own kind, rather than other humans.

Alfred was even more shocked Ivan was able to deep throat him. Sure he wasn’t big but he wasn’t small either, just average. “F-Fuck…I feel like I’m gonna come soon.” he groaned, thrusting his hips up as he squirmed around even more, toes curling as he continued to moan.

Well, that was both good and confusing. Was he supposed to pull his mouth off and stroke Alfred to completion? Or was he supposed to swallow it? The latter seemed simply ridiculous, even by human standards, so he chose to pull his mouth off as any reasonable individual would have done. “What do you humans generally do at this point?”

Alfred let out a loud whine as Ivan removed his mouth. “Wh-What?” he asked, resisting the urge to reach down and touch himself. “They either get fucking or keep sucking until the other person comes.” he said. At least that’s what happened in all the erotic fiction his father kept hidden under his bed. 

“Until you ejaculate?” Ivan repeated, wrinkling his nose with disgust. How could Alfred be completely unable to understand the merits of eating mermaid flesh and naga eggs, yet at the same time be so casual about releasing sperm into another’s mouth? His kind was incredibly backwards. “If that’s truly what humans do…” It wasn’t poisonous. Just disgusting and primitive. Rather uncivilized for a sentient species. He put the organ back in his mouth and continued to suck, making sure he couldn’t taste at all for what was about to come.

Alfred groaned, so glad Ivan had taken his cock back in as he bucked his hips up, moaning loudly as he came, spilling himself into Ivan’s mouth. It felt so amazing, the best orgasm he had ever had really.

Ivan, instead of swallowing, instead saw an opportunity that he’d almost missed just seconds before. He spit it out, but it didn’t land on the floor; instead, he pulled a bottle through the air in his direction; upon separating the fluid from his saliva, he poured the floating semen into the bottle and cast a preservation spell, quickly labeling it and putting it back on the table. “Well, I believe it’s time you returned the favor.”

Alfred had his eyes shut, not even noticing what Ivan had done. He was panting and breathing heavily. “Ah…y-yeah…” He was still feeling horny though, it seemed the potion wasn’t wearing off with his orgasm. “Are you wanting a blowjob as well Ivan?”

“You did promise me one in exchange, I believe. It’s purely for science,” he added truthfully as he got to his feet, honestly none too eager to have what was arguably the weakest part of him in between the teeth of another creature; Alfred wouldn’t understand. His kind was so sheltered from the world beyond, of knowing how easily you could end up a snack for someone else if you made too grievous an error in your calculations. While most of them had taken to working together, there were plenty of wild ones still about, particularly in that forest. Not just that, but he remembered the anarchy of their kind from the old days. It wasn’t something he cared to live through again. Though he doubted it would be necessary, he placed a warding spell over his skin to keep himself from being injured. It was always, always better to be too careful than bitten and bleeding.

“Right.” Alfred said, sliding down to his knees as he looked at Ivan’s soft cock. Never in his life had he thought he’d be sucking another man’s dick and here he was, rather eager to be doing so. Shakily he reached forward and grasped the man’s cock at the base, stroking it as he leaned forward and licked the tip. It wasn’t terrible but it wasn’t good either, just kind of tasted like skin.

Ivan winced, closing his hands into fists and wondering just what he was supposed to do with his hands. Alfred’s tongue felt incredibly slimy, something that distracted him a little from the supposed pleasure the act was supposed to bring him. Really, how was it that the human could take him into his mouth like that with such ease? The potion, perhaps?

Alfred groaned, Ivan’s cock sure was huge but he managed to take just a bit more in, breathing heavily through his nose. He didn’t want to gag but he didn’t want Ivan to be bored either and he hoped if he did a good job with this Ivan would maybe do something else for him afterwards.

It was about then that Ivan began to understand just what it was that humans enjoyed so much about what Alfred called ‘blowjobs.’ Once he got over the fact that his erection was inside the mouth of a creature with a will of its own, completely out of his direct control, it was much easier to take pleasure in the uniqueness of a tongue sliding underneath it. Not bad at all; he was almost too distracted to scribble it down on the notepad.

Damn, Ivan’s cock really was huge, Alfred wasn’t sure if he could take it. “Mmmm…” he groaned, taking in just a bit more as his hands came up to grip at the base, stroking there. He wondered if Ivan was even enjoying this, surely he was, after all the blowjob he had gotten had felt so good.

“Just be careful not to bite,” panted Ivan in a warning tone, becoming more and more distracted by the unexpected onslaught of pleasure, until he could no longer keep the ward up. While the other spells had all been cast as permanent until he broke them intentionally, something that required extraordinary amounts of energy as well as outside components, the ward had only been cast as something that would last as long as he concentrated. Wards themselves were tricky things; while the one around the gate that never moved was simple enough, to ward oneself in a manner that still allowed you to feel and be touched had to shift; again, as spells had no mind of their own, that would have been impossible to keep up indefinitely. “If you do, I will punish you, severely.”

Alfred nodded, fearing whatever punishment Ivan would give him. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head though as he began to bob his head. It was hard to take the other in thanks to his size, really, were all wizards like this or just Ivan? He managed to get the hang of it rather soon though and was taking more and more of Ivan in and just as he was about to congratulate himself on doing a good job he felt himself start to gag, throat tightening as he suddenly bit down.

Ivan had been bitten by many things in the past, though never somewhere quite so sensitive as there. It was, of course, terribly painful. He could feel the teeth puncture his skin, crushing the fragile and no-longer-warded organ until, out of pure instinct, he did as he had always done in such situations; he blasted the origin of that pain against a wall, so hard that he could hear a crack where Alfred’s head hit. Muttering curses under his breath, he inspected the damage, finding that it was, indeed, bleeding. Stupid human, with his ridiculous customs. He wrapped his hand around his length and forced the skin back into place, watching the damage slowly mend itself, and clearing up the blood that had spilled as a result.

Alfred screamed as he was thrown back against the wall, his head hitting as he almost blacked out, somehow managing to stay conscious. “I-Ivan…” he groaned, reaching back around his head only to find blood there. “I-I’m sorry, I gagged it was an accident.” he said, getting more and more scared of just how angry Ivan must be.

“I should have known,” hissed Ivan, as he began dressing himself once again. The damage had been healed, but what little trust he’d built up in the human had been shattered entirely. He was a fool to have thought that his new pet would come pre-trained. What else could he have expected from a wild, though sentient, animal? That he wouldn’t take the chance to injure him and escape, hopeless as the endeavor would ultimately have been? “It is just as much my fault as it is yours. You are wild, and untamed. It seems I will have to fix that.”

“I-Ivan…I swear it was an accident, I freaked out I won’t do it again.” Alfred said, scooting back until he again hit the wall. “P-Please…please I didn’t mean to.” It seriously had been an accident, he had panicked and bit down, it wasn’t his fault he was inexperienced with blowjobs!

“I am no fool, Alfred,” he answered in an irritated tone. His pet would have to learn that such behavior was not acceptable, not at all. He sent the bottle of potion he’d given Alfred just five or so minutes earlier back into his hands, stepping closer to the teenager and about to use his powers, before deciding that perhaps he could give the boy a chance to give in the easy way. “Drink this. All of this.” He held out the aphrodisiac, within reach of the dazed human.

Alfred was trembling by now as he looked at Ivan. “Wh-What? No.” he said, shaking his head. That would be pure torture to do such a thing. “Ivan I’m being serious, it was an accident and you healed yourself what’s the big deal?”

“It is the principle of the thing. You attempted escape, and for that you must be punished,” answered Ivan, not taking kindly to Alfred’s refusal. “Drink. Or I will make you.” He had the ingredient written down; it would be little trouble to make more.

“I didn’t attempt escape.” Alfred shouted. “It was a fucking accident.” Still…he knew if he didn’t drink on his own Ivan would find a way to force him to. Shakily he reached out and took the bottle, chugging it all down quickly.

“Very good. For that, your punishment will be slightly less terrible. I would have only left you there had you admitted the truth to me, but unfortunately I will now be forced to take more extreme measures in order to ensure that this is something you do not try again. You will wait here while I am out. When I return, you will still be here, or else your throat will be slit, and your body used for research, ingredients, and perhaps even food.” His tone was harsh, but he wanted to make it clear that further disobedience would only worsen his situation, not make it better. “Escape is impossible. Do not bother trying. I have already told you of the gate, and the creatures of the forest.” He took the bottle from the American’s hands and set it down on his desk, making sure the ward in front of the shelves was still up so none of them were damaged.

Alfred shook his head at that. “I-I’m not lying Ivan, I-it was an accident.” He was panting now, the potion already starting to kick in. “F-Fuck…” He didn’t know what to do as he squirmed, squeezing his legs together as he shut his eyes and tried to think of something, anything to calm him down.

“Do not try and earn forgiveness by begging like a child. I will return momentarily,” said Ivan, glaring down at the blonde with little sympathy, the very temperature of the room quite literally going as cold as his mood. With a snap of his fingers, he vanished from view, off to visit a certain Japanese kitsune to see if he had any information on where he could find the creature he was looking for.

Alfred didn’t even care that Ivan had just literally vanished, he was too concerned with how fucking horny he was. He thought before was bad but this was flat out torture. With a groan, he reached down and began to stroke his cock, thumbing the slit as his other hand trailed up his chest to pinch a nipple.

It was only about ten minutes before Ivan returned, a closed jar absolutely filled with something green pressed to the edges inside. It had been rather convenient that Kiku just happened to have been in possession of one, a pet of his that he ever so adored. While the creature was in a rather tight situation, the jar wouldn’t hurt it, given that it was completely boneless. If anything, something such as it was probably enjoying itself in there, as it went in for transportation without much of a struggle. He took a look around the room, pleased that nothing had been broken, before searching for Alfred, who was hopefully still there.

Alfred was still in the same spot, still furiously stroking his cock, a few fingers in his mouth as he sucked on them. He was so ridiculously horny he felt like he was going to explode any minute now. He didn’t even notice that Ivan had returned, too absorbed in pleasure to even notice the other.

Ah, well, at least he wouldn’t have to kill his pet as he’d feared while he was out. It would have been such a shame, what with how cute he was when he behaved. “Alfred,” he addressed, bending down to hold his hands in place, the jar floating beside him. “It’s time for your punishment. Come with me, we will be doing this outside, where no mess can be made.”

“I-Ivan..” Alfred gasped at the touch, looking over at the jar. “Wh-What are we gonna be doing?” he asked, standing up on shaky legs, scared that Ivan was going to torture him or something. “Please…please I’m sorry I bit you earlier.”

“Your punishment. Now come along, or I will toss you outside the gates to be eaten,” ordered Ivan, yanking Alfred up and to his feet. “The jar is none of your concern just yet.” He pulled the teenager along behind him. It was probably for the best that he was young, though not so young as would probably have been ideal; the boy would be easier to train than an adult, but still far trickier than a child, or better yet, a toddler or infant.

Alfred did as he was told following after Ivan until they were outside. He didn’t even care that he was naked, still far too horny to give a shit. “Wh-What’s my punishment?” he asked, resisting the urge to just reach down and stroke himself.

“You will understand momentarily,” answered Ivan, snatching the jar back out of the air and unscrewing it. Once the lid was off, he flipped it upside-down, shaking it until the green thing inside began to slide out, ever so slowly, and still in the shape of the jar. At last it seemed to realize that it was supposed to get out right about then, and wriggled its way out until it splattered on the cobblestone path like the yolk of an egg.

“Eww.” Alfred said, scrunching his face up as he saw the goo fall out. “What the hell is that?” He stepped back, scared that it was some type of monster that would end up eating him or something.

“Crinis bestia,” answered Ivan in a pleasant enough voice, as though he weren’t about to punish Alfred horribly. “It’s a pet of an, ah, acquaintance. I was able to persuade him to let me borrow it. Don’t fret, this creature will not do anything to hurt you, at least not intentionally. He is very well-fed, and far better trained than you, might I add.” Slowly, the solid green goo began to regain its normal shape, expanding and slowly becoming more translucent. Its body was a single mass that slithered across the ground much like a snail as its limbs began to stretch outward from its back, innumerable tentacles that reached out in all directions, affectionately rubbing against both he and Alfred like a dog licking someone’s face. “Good boy, stay,” praised Ivan. Tentacle monsters weren’t sentient, though they were certainly magical creatures. They were often kept as pets for those with a taste for the unusual, but they were incredibly sexually active creatures who would gladly fornicate with anything that had a pulse.

Alfred gasped as the smiley goo rubbed against his face. “Ahh…wh-what is it though?” God, why was he thinking bad things? He knew looking at hentai had been a bad idea but he couldn’t help himself. “Wh-What do you have planned for it?” He was still so horny as he spread his legs with a whimper, somewhat hoping the strange goo monster would be what he thought it was.

“I think you’re very well-aware,” chuckled Ivan. “Crinis bestia, or tentacle beasts, are a magical creature originating from Japan. They had such a nasty habit of going into human settlements back in the day and molesting them, and have gained a reputation as a creature of myth to your kind. Lots of old art depicted them as a way to get around censorship laws, though I’m not sure how prevalent they are in modern times.” Perhaps that was why Alfred wasn’t sure, though by the way he spread his legs, it seemed he had some idea. “This one’s name is Katashi, and as you might have guessed, he will be taking part in your punishment today. Katashi,” he addressed, still a little amused by the name; ‘firm,’ or ‘hard.’ “Restrain.” He pointed to Alfred. The creature did as it was asked, its tentacles wrapping around Alfred’s limbs and spreading them, pinning him to the ground.

Alfred yelped as he was pinned down. Normally he would have been rather opposed to it but now he couldn’t help but want more. “T-Tentacle monsters exist?” he asked, gasping and not even trying to close his legs. He didn’t care how shameful it was, he was horny and slightly curious about the monster.

“Of course they exist!” answered Ivan, stroking the creature. It jiggled with glee and gave his cheek another stroke with one of its free tentacles. “Though they aren’t sentient like you and I. They are slightly more intelligent than dogs.” The creature rubbed up against Alfred’s nether regions with great enthusiasm. “Katashi, be still,” he commanded, and it reluctantly slithered back, though it kept Alfred pinned. “To begin, your punishment will be to wait, unable to touch yourself.”

Alfred let out a loud whine, bucking up as the touch he so craved was suddenly gone. “B-But earlier was an accident I swear, I wasn’t trying to run away.” As much as he wanted to leave he believed Ivan about the threats outside the gates. “Please…please I need it to fuck me.” He couldn’t even believe he was saying that but dammit, he was so desperate.

“Oh, do you?” chuckled Ivan, nudging Alfred’s cheek with his shoe. “I don’t think you deserve the satisfaction of orgasm.” Slowly, he dragged his foot down the human’s body until it reached the man’s genitals, and he gently rubbed it against his swollen cock. “How pathetic you are, like a lowly animal in heat. You don’t even deserve the sentience you’ve been granted. This tentacle beast is worth more than you.”

Alfred whimpered, panting as his cock was touched by Ivan’s foot. “Th-The potion…d-did this to me.” he gasped, rolling his hips against the other. He knew he was pathetic but the entire bottle of aphrodisiac was driving him crazy. “P-Please…please I need it.”

The wizard pressed down, while all the while Katashi held still, patiently waiting for his turn to have some fun. “You bring shame to your species,” he taunted, finally lifting his foot only to give the blonde’s scrotum a very small, very light kick. “Whore. You poor, pathetic creature. Very well, descend to join the ranks of dogs. Katashi, go ahead.” He moved out of the way, and the creature immediately began using spare tentacles to stroke Alfred’s body.

Alfred screamed as his sac was kicked. Despite his arousal it was still rather painful. Still, once the monster began to stroke over his body he forgot his pain, groaning out in pleasure as his skin was touched. “Oh God…” he groaned, bucking his hips up. “N-Not my fault…”

The tentacle monster dragged its limbs across America’s body, sucking up his nipples and tugging them mercilessly. It paid no heed to his cock just yet, however, instead busying itself by mapping out his body and squeezing those two pink nubs with incredible strength and power.

Alfred continued to moan, arching his back as finally he was touched in a more sensitive area. “Oh God…p-please make it touch my cock Ivan.” he begged, trying to spread his legs even further apart.

“I can’t communicate such specific things to it,” answered Ivan, watching the show and taking notes; just because it was a punishment, didn’t mean it couldn’t be used as a chance for research. Not just on Alfred, but the effects of his potion. Somehow, he had a feeling Yao would be very pleased. The tentacle beast took its sweet time before finally wrapping a lone limb around Alfred’s erection, spiraling up to the tip and playing with his slit.

Alfred let out a very loud whine, bucking up desperately as his cock was finally touched. “Oh God…please…please…” he begged, squirming around and trying to somehow get the tentacles to touch him more. “P-Please…please I need more Ivan.”

“Don’t beg me, beg him,” said Ivan, raising a mound of grassy dirt up out of the ground to sit on while Alfred writhed before him, filling the air with the smell of his bodily fluids and ultimately attracting a few intrigued creatures to the gate. He could see them, with so little regard as to what creature it was producing the scent, so long as it had something to stick themselves into. A chimera raised its claws up to touch the gate, only to jump back as it was shocked, growing through the bars with its teeth bared. Meanwhile, the tentacle monster obliviously continued, squeezing its jelly-like limbs into the American’s slit.

Alfred didn’t even notice the creatures at the gate, too occupied with the pleasure at his cock to care. “Ahhnn…p-please fuck me.” he screamed, not remembering the monster’s name as he continued to beg.

Katashi seemed to understand those words, and used two more tentacles to lift Alfred’s behind off the ground, though it shuddered a little as a minotaur roared just outside. Ivan watched them with a devious smile. They knew him well, and as far as they were concerned, he was simply trying to taunt him. While they could quite easily go against their base instincts to seek out anything with a pulse and fuck it senseless, to creatures as testosterone-ridden as them, you may as well have been waving a plate of delicious homemade brownies under their noses, jeering at them all the while. “It appears we have company.” At least that aggravating French creature wasn’t present. He was really quite annoying, especially when it came to bodily pleasures; several times he had attempted to seduce Ivan in the past, but he finally stopped after a good blast of fire in his face. Meanwhile, the tentacle monster began to prod the American’s entrance.

“C-Compan-Ahhhnn..” Alfred cut himself off with a loud groan, not caring that he was about to be fucked in the ass and that was totally gay. He just wanted pleasure and was tired of all this teasing. He looked around, spotting the minotaur but simply moaned again as the tentacle teased his hole, circling around it and barely nudging it before pulling out again.

“Oh, yes. It would appear the potion wasn’t enough to cover up your smell in this state. I fear they’re not too happy about having to watch you like this,” chuckled Ivan, sticking his tongue out at the visitors before turning back to Alfred. He was rather relieved that the French vampire hadn’t shown up; despite living in human society, he seemed to have a particularly keen sense of smell when it came to the sexually aroused. You could hardly so much as think about something dirty without him picking up on it. The last conversation they’d had involved him explaining that he simply adored the taste of human blood during coitus. He would never understand how a creature with no blood of his own could be so horny all the time.

Meanwhile, the tentacle beast began to gently prod Alfred’s entrance, lifting his legs up so he was in a missionary position, carefully manipulating the human’s limbs for the best possible angle of penetration. At long last, a single tentacle began to descend into him, expanding in girth as it pushed itself along, slimy and well-lubricated.

Alfred simply groaned in pleasure as he was penetrated, not even bothered by the pain it caused. “Oh God…oh God…” He moaned, whimpering as he rolled his hips, wanting more, wanting so much more.

“Pathetic,” taunted Ivan as he had before, as the tentacle monster thinned out one of its limbs to slide up the human’s urethra. “Perhaps I’ll let you keep your name after all. I simply couldn’t soil my own race by giving you something better.” Katashi jiggled his limbs, sending vibrations from the motions into those two regions. “Do you want me to let that centaur in? They’re quite literally ‘hung like horses.’ ” The centaur in question, hearing him with his keen ears, gave him the middle finger before trotting back off into the woods.

Alfred yelped as a tentacle slid into his urethra. He never thought something like that would feel good although he did have the sudden urge to piss. “Ahh…p-please don’t..” Alfred moaned, bucking up as the two tentacles began to vibrate. He felt so ashamed of himself but at the same time couldn’t get himself to care when he was in so much pleasure.

While most had chosen to leave upon seeing there wouldn’t be any getting inside, a couple, including the minotaur, stuck around a little while longer, completely unashamed at the obvious erections, given that the vast majority had fur, and thus little need for clothing. He taunted Alfred about being a whore because he knew it would bother the human, not because he actually cared either way. Humans were very strange, but if it made it easier to exploit them for the sake of punishment, he wasn’t about to complain. Katashi continued thrusting his tentacles in and out of Alfred’s body, trailing the slimy limbs about his body. He pulled hard on the teenager’s nipples as he had before, the size of the ones in the human’s ass and urethra swelling further still.

Alfred’s groans got louder as the tentacles increased in girth, stretching him painfully. “Ahh…n-not a whore…” he moaned, body squirming as all his sensitive areas were touched. He felt so close to coming, if only that damn tentacle in his dick would get out. “Ahh…oh god…oh god I can’t take it.” He was going insane at the sheer amount of pleasure he was in, not caring how loud he was being or who was watching.

“Katashi,” addressed Ivan, facing the tentacle beast. It regarded him with another cheerful jiggle. He smiled and stroked one of its limbs, slimy and drippy as it was. “I don’t very much appreciate him back-talking. Silence him.” Katashi didn’t hesitate before jamming another tentacle into the American’s mouth. “There, much better!” How lovely it was, that all his pathetic noises were muffled at last. Perhaps he could take measures to calm his pet down a little. What was it humans did with their animals? “Maybe I should keep you muzzled at all times. Or I could simply neuter you, I’ve heard that does wonders for an individual’s temperament!” Of course, he could always heal that up afterwards, if he decided he wanted Alfred’s ability to have children (and maybe breed him with another human or creature) back later on. Ultimately it would hurt nobody but Alfred.

Alfred made a whining noise at the word neuter. No…no he couldn’t lose his manhood like that. He hated the tentacle in his mouth, thrusting down into his throat and causing him to gag and cough as he was fucked. “MMmmmmmff..” he groaned, bucking up a bit more as his mind became clouded with pleasure, just a bit more, he just needed a bit more.

The creatures beyond the fence seemed rather pleased by the show. Ivan simply rolled his eyes, somewhat amused, but ultimately uncaring. “Katashi, I’m not sure he’ll be able to finish up like that,” he murmured, referring, of course, to the tentacle in Alfred’s urethra. He was no expert in human biology, having never had a live subject under his control before, but he was still pretty sure that plugging something up like that ultimately meant nothing could come out. Or perhaps it would simply create a back-up. Ah, well. The tentacle monster, of course, couldn’t understand something so vague, a concept rather than a direct order it associated with an action. It increased the size of all its tentacles one final time, thrusting at a ridiculous speed.

Alfred practically screamed as the tentacles increased in size again, back arching off the ground as he trembled, moaning loudly and coming. A bit of cum leaked out from around the tentacle in his cock as they continued to thrust, Alfred simply lying there limp.

Sensing the human’s orgasm, the tentacle beast released its own seed within all three holes it occupied, filling each orifice until it was forced to pull out, lest something burst. The substance, the same color as the creature itself but of a more fluid consistency, spilled out of them all.

Alfred was panting, a bit of piss leaking out of his cock as the tentacle pulled away. He was mildly disgusted that it ejaculated into him but found that he couldn’t care less at that moment, still coming down from his high as the ejaculate simply leaked out of all three holes.

“Ah, very good, very good!” praised Ivan, satisfied that his pet was sufficiently punished. “Katashi, jar.” The creature slithered back to the object in question, condensing itself to squeeze its way inside while Ivan held it in place, closing the lid once it was all the way it. “Good boy. Both of you. It seems our friends in the forest enjoyed the show, too.” He jerked his head in the direction of the creatures just outside the gate.

Suddenly it felt as if all the shame and humiliation Alfred should have felt during the punishment had just washed over him, his lower lip beginning to tremble as he looked around to see some of the monsters, tears coming to his eyes as he began to cry, reaching up to cover his face. He couldn’t believe it, he had just allowed some strange tentacle demon to rape him and had enjoyed it. 

Seeing as Alfred’s punishment was done, Ivan felt no more need to make him miserable. With a snap of his fingers, he teleported the jar back to Kiku’s home in Japan, and knelt down beside his pet to stroke his hair. “There, there. It’s okay. No one thinks any less of you for that,” he assured Alfred as the others dispersed. “It was just a punishment, no more. Now that it’s done, we can go back inside and get back to work.”

Alfred only continued to sob, rolling over onto his side and away from Ivan. “Y-You sick monster.” spat, cries getting louder as he curled up. “Y-You raped me, a-all because I-I accidentally bit you.” He couldn’t believe it. “F-fucking sick freak.”

“Accidentally? I find that difficult to believe,” mused Ivan, though he scratched behind Alfred’s ears all the same. “Do get over it; it’s only sex. Quite frankly, by human society’s standards, the others were all just as bad for masturbating to it, yet you feel the need to be ashamed. It is a very silly concept, to feel shame when everyone believes the other is the evil one.” He shrugged and pulled Alfred close. “Hush now, silly human, let’s get you inside to be cleaned up. There are still potions to sort.”

Alfred was still sobbing however, simply leaning against Ivan as he cried. “B-But…but I enjoyed it, you made me enjoy it I didn’t want to and you said such cruel things and all those monsters watched me.” It was so humiliating, he felt like dying.

Ivan shook his head. Perhaps if he broke down all the human’s ridiculous, trivial fears one by one, it would help. “So you enjoyed it. I fail to see what’s so bad about enjoying intercourse. It is meant to be enjoyed. So, you didn’t want to. You liked it in the end, da? And because you’re male, and unenchanted, you’ve no fear of pregnancy. Not only that, but tentacle monsters are incapable of carrying disease; bacteria and viruses dissolve on contact. On top of that, who cares that the monsters were watching? The fact that they were so interested should be taken as a compliment.”

Alfred sniffled, nodding his head as he took in Ivan’s words. “B-But…but I’m not gay.” He didn’t think he was anyways, honestly he wasn’t too sure. “A-And…and I feel like a whore now, I don’t want that.” he buried his head in Ivan’s chest, sobbing hysterically.

Ivan smiled warmly. “You humans and your obsessive need to categorize. Gay, straight, ultimately we all seek to have sex. It’s one of our base needs. ‘Whore’ is a silly word, a product of an ignorance long since past.” Such poor, pathetic creatures, all that intelligence wasted trying to become superior by suppressing their primal desires, when in the process they only made themselves look foolish.

Alfred wiped his eyes, nodding his head. “B-But…I had never done anything before except for that blowjob you gave me Ivan.” he whimpered, lower lip still trembling. “I-I’m sorry I bit you it truly was an accident.”

Ivan shook his head. All that time, and Alfred was still trying to convince him of his innocence? How foolish a mistake it had been to let anything’s teeth near such a fragile part of him. “It is not nearly as big a deal as you make it out to be. You’ll learn in time, that I promise; for now, though, you should clean up. You’re still dripping tentacle sperm.”

Alfred shuddered as he felt a bit of sperm drip out of him. “I-I’m so pissed off at you, I can’t believe you’d rape me just because of an accident you were able to easily heal.” It seemed like too harsh of a punishment in his opinion.

“Well, that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt,” argued Ivan, a bit upset that the teenager hadn’t taken that under consideration. Fixable or not, having your erection bitten until it bled was hardly a pleasant experience. “Would you rather have had me return the favor?”

Alfred whimpered. “M-Maybe…if you could have fixed it.” he said, wiping his nose on his arm. Sure being bitten would hurt a lot but it wouldn’t be as bad as getting raped.

“Very well, I’ll remember that next time,” assured Ivan, patting his human on the head and taking his arm. He got to his feet, pulling Alfred up with him, making sure to give Alfred a sarcastic kiss on the hand as he did. “Now, I believe it’s bath time.”

“Okay.” Alfred said, not feeling very enthusiastic about this but was a bit glad Ivan was offering a bath. “But please, don’t do that again.”

“Not so long as you behave,” assured Ivan, already thinking about all the different potions he could make to fix the child’s behavior. A simple sedative would do nicely. He shivered a bit as the wind picked up, the sun setting in the distance to make way for the night. “Come, we should go inside, unless you want to meet some of the more nocturnal creatures of the forest. It’ll be a full moon, and vampires are bad enough on their own. Werewolves are incredibly annoying. If they see you, they’ll claw at the gates and howl all night.” The stupid beasts. Outside their mortal forms, they had a dreadful tendency towards the ridiculous.

The wizard wasn’t entirely sure that Alfred would be able to walk back on his own, so he chose instead to slip his arms behind him and hoist him up, bridal-style. “You’re such a high-energy creature; I think tomorrow would be good for a nice outing in the forest. I need to restock my supply of herbs, and it will be a good learning experience for you. Magic itself is an inborn talent, but even a human can make most potions with the proper training.” It would be nice to have an assistant. He made a living with his potions. There weren’t too many wizards left in the world, as most valued their solitude to work and study, and very few had the training to mix potions properly. The difference between a deadly poison and a cure for pneumonia could be two almost identical plants. One of the biggest hurdles to be crossed by those with no prior experience was the difficulty in memorization, and the time it took as a result. Given his age, he was something of an expert in comparison to most of his fellow practitioners. By no means the best, but good enough that people who weren’t too frightened sought him out.

Well, mostly for his skill, but one of the reasons they wanted him over some of the others was his lack of reluctance to experiment. Alfred wasn’t just there to look pretty, though having something nice to look at was a lovely bonus. He needed test subjects, and to have one conveniently by his side at all times was just lovely.

 

Alfred yelped as he was hoisted up, a blush on his face as he was carried inside. “The forest? Will it be safe?” After all Ivan had told him all about not venturing out there unless he wanted to get killed. Although the wizard most likely could keep them safe from any harm. “And I did behave, what happened was an accident I already told you that.”

The question pleased Ivan, assuring him that his message about the dangers of the forest had sunken in. “So long as you stay close and are careful not to stray. I will begin working out a method to keep you safe on your own in time, but it’s utterly useless until you’ve learned. Until then, monsters will know better than to try and snatch you from in front of me.” If they did steal away his pet, he would simply hunt them down and demand payment in the form of a couple limbs. Such was the way of the world. The magical world, anyway.

Alfred nodded, feeling so worn out after his punishment. “Can I take a nap after the bath?” he asked, wondering if Ivan would even let him, after all he was a servant or whatever now. At least this Ivan didn’t seem too cruel. Sure he had raped him but Ivan seemed so innocent, like he didn’t know that was a bad thing.

“Of course my little sunflower can take a nap! You must be so exhausted after all that,” cooed Ivan, pressing his lips to his pretty little pet’s forehead. As he stepped up the stone stairs to the porch, he swung his right leg back to open up the doors. They swung forward with a loud creak, and he stepped eagerly into the warmth of his home. “Would you like anything to snack on?” He himself was a bit peckish. It took energy to travel all the way to Japan and back.

“No, just tired.” Alfred muttered, too depressed to even think about eating. “I just wanna sleep for a bit.” Hopefully he would have good dreams, he needed to get away from reality for a bit.

“You know, sleeping too much can shorten your lifespan,” warned Ivan as he headed on up to the bathroom. “You should be careful to maintain a balance that optimizes your body’s sleep cycle.” Of course, if something did go wrong, he would just use magic to fix it. Cells could be altered and changed. As non-magical creatures, humans were extremely malleable to change, having no inborn resistance to it. A curse according to most, but if he was careful, Ivan could extend his life indefinitely. He would have to look into that later.

Alfred sighed. “I don’t care, I’m tired, I want to nap.” he muttered, tired of all the lecturing Ivan always gave him. “Just wake me up in an hour or two.”

“Well, you need to bathe, first,” answered Ivan, his brow furrowing. When they arrived in the bathroom, he set Alfred gently down in the tub, already pulling another stream of water through the window. “I hope you don’t mind another quick prostate exam to ensure that the aphrodisiac had no negative effects. If it’s swollen up at all, I’m sure you understand why I’d prefer to take care of it sooner rather than later.”

Alfred whimpered, shaking his head. “I’d rather not, besides wouldn’t I be peeing a lot if it was swollen or something?” he asked, remembering a bit from his health class. “Please don’t, I’ve had enough.”

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you? Good catch. So even humans with a lower than average intelligence are aware of such matters!” praised Ivan, making sure the water was warm as it filled the bath. “However, in case you’ve forgotten, you haven’t had too many fluids today. That, and magic doesn’t always work in logical ways. I’m sure you’re fine, but it doesn’t hurt to check.” Speaking of fluids, he had to make sure his pet didn’t grow dehydrated. “Would you like a drink, while we’re on that topic?”

“You’re just doing this cause you’re a pervert.” Alfred mumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “And sure, what are you going to give me?” Some water would be fine, he didn’t want anything else lest it be some weird magic thing again.

“I was thinking some extract of lily would do nicely. It has wonderful, purifying properties when it’s prepared with- ah, well, things,” he corrected, deciding it was best Alfred didn’t know about the virgin blood and such. Well, it didn’t have to be the blood of human virgins, but he had a feeling that explaining it was the blood of a virgin chicken wouldn’t be that much better in his poor pet’s mind. Not to mention all the other ingredients. Minor, inconsequential things, but… “It’ll do you some good, to clean out all that remains of the aphrodisiac, I think.”

“Oh…I was just wanting some water.” Alfred said, scared Ivan was giving him something bad again. “But umm…I want the aphrodisiac out of me so I guess I’ll drink it.”

“I’ll start preparing it now,” he assured Alfred, giving his hand a gentle wave. “It should be done for you to drink before you nap.” It worked best fresh, so he didn’t store it. Instead, he simply kept the supplies around to make it. “For now, I’m going to need you on your hands and knees.”

Alfred trembled a bit before doing as he was told, facing away from Ivan. Better to get this done and over with instead of arguing with the wizard and getting in even more trouble.

“Good boy.” He would have gotten his way in the end, but it was nice to see Alfred cooperating for once. Perhaps he wouldn’t be as difficult to train as Ivan had initially anticipated. “Now, just hold still, and tell me if you feel any pain.” The human was still rather loose from Katashi, so it wasn’t difficult to slip his fingers in and probe around.

Alfred hissed at the penetration, Katashi’s cum slicking his entrance up as Ivan prodded around. “Nnngg…i-is everything okay?”

“Everything appears to be in order.” He rubbed his finger against Alfred’s prostate just to make sure, then nodded when it turned out to be in a satisfactory state. “Good. Now, to finish cleaning you up!” He pulled his fingers out and brought the water up over the human’s body, sliding it quickly across his flesh until the sweat and semen was gone, and the oil in his hair had been reduced so as not to look disgusting and unclean.

Alfred whimpered, letting the water clean him off, just glad Ivan had done it quickly. “I-I still think you’re just being a pervert.” he said, turning to look at the wizard. “But whatever, I want some clothes and a nap now.”

“If I were just being a pervert, I wouldn’t ask for your input, I would simply pin you down and ravish you in whatever manner I so chose. In case you didn’t notice, I specifically had another creature take you, and didn’t do it myself,” responded Ivan. He began to drain the water away, including the droplets still clinging to Alfred, drying him thoroughly without the help of a towel.

Alfred pulled his legs up again, hiding himself. “B-But…you gave me an aphrodisiac and made that monster rape me as you watched.” he whimpered, looking away. “Whatever.”

“Do I look hard to you? That was for punishment, not my own sexual gratification. Tentacle monsters are disgusting,” answered the wizard, playfully sticking his tongue out. Well, it had been amusing, anyway. While it lasted. He balled his fingers up into a fist, and a set of clothing floated through the door to drop on Alfred’s lap. After it came a teacup, steam rising from the clear liquid inside. “Aha, here’s your drink.” He took the cup and blew on it to cool the fluid within. “It’s a little bitter, but I promise it will make you feel better.”

Alfred stood up and got dressed, glad to be covered before taking the cup and sipping. It wasn’t bad, tasted kinda like tea and although tea wasn’t his favorite drink he didn’t hate it either. Once finished he sighed, holding it out for Ivan. “Okay, nap now?”

The cup floated off towards the kitchen. “Of course. Do you want me to carry you to bed?” He didn’t wait for an answer before lifting Alfred up into his arms. “I mended most of the damage when I was cleaning you, but it may still hurt; your nerves will be slow to react to the change. Just a side-effect, unfortunately.”

Alfred yelped as he was lifted, blushing again. “O-Okay.” he said, glad that he was at least healed, although he still remembered the event, god he hoped he wouldn’t dream about it.

“There’s a good boy.” Ivan carried him out without another word, careful not to let his head hit the door frame as he entered the bedroom. “Just tell me if you need anything at all.” He set Alfred down in bed and gave him another kiss, that time on the cheek. “It pains me to have to hurt you, you know.”

“Yeah, g’night.” Alfred muttered, not believing that as he wrapped himself in his blanket and turned over onto his side, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no RusAme sorry everyone :p It'll happen next chapter we promise. With that being said this chapter is Minotaur!Cuba/Alfred, noncon, and a bit of guro (intestine play to be more exact)

The morning light bled through the windows like a spiteful beast, leaving Ivan squinting as he sat up. He absent-mindedly added ‘filter some light out of the windows’ to his checklist for the day, and then turned his attention to the sleeping human beside him. He looked so much more relaxed in his sleep than he did during the day, blonde hairs already starting to become apparent against the white of the pillows like a puppy shedding its fur. Ivan began preparing some breakfast downstairs, though he did so without actually leaving the bed; he had a delivery to make, and while it would be quick, traveling all the way to China and back would be exhausting. That, and he wanted to be sure his little pet didn’t try to escape. Stupid and human as he was, one could never be too careful. A light sedative would do the job. Sure, it would leave him a bit sluggish and vulnerable if anything tried attacking him, but it wasn’t as though anything could get through the fence.

As he leaned against the headboard, his thoughts drifted to his sisters, as they so often did. Yekaterina, or, as they often called her, ‘Katyusha,’ had all but raised them. She was a lovely Ukrainian faun who’d taken pity on him in his time of need, lost and alone in a forest, without any friends, his parents having abandoned him for his, err, peculiar tendencies and mannerisms, particularly his animal-torture phase. Where his mother had seen a hopeless wreck of a being, Katyusha had seen a misguided and lonely child. She was a gentle forest spirit, but had all the same managed to - mostly - get his ‘issues’ under control.

Natalya had perfectly loving parents, on the other hand. Well, as lovely as witches could get, anyway. Quite unlike wizards, cruelty was almost encouraged, and torment of humans a normal pastime. Their magic, too, was a little different. Wizards had a set amount of power they could spread out in whatever way they liked; if they used half on automated house upkeep, they would have to end those spells before they could use that power in some other way. How much they had grew with age and practice. Witches, on the other hand, prepared spells in advance, using various magical artifacts that they alone knew how to create; if they had three fire blasts prepared, then that was all they had until they could create more. On one hand, they could summon up immense power all at once, without a set limit outside their capacity to carry the necessary materials. On the other hand, there was no on-the-spot creativity. If a fire blast wasn’t enough to solve the problem, they would be unable to bend it, or alter it in any way. That, and they were absolutely helpless without their wands.

No, Natalya had not been abandoned, troubled though she was. How eerily calm she’d been when her house back in Belarus had gone up in flames, watching with what could almost be described as fascination until Katyusha and Ivan found her and took her back to the forest with them, a teddy bear clutched in her little hands all the while.

“Come on, now, Alfred, wake up. It’s morning, little sunflower.”

Despite what had happened the day before and all the pain he was in Alfred managed to actually get a full night’s sleep. Even so he was plagued with several dreams. The first one simply being of his family, mainly his twin brother Matthew. Even though they were twins Matthew was always less loud and obnoxious as he was, sometimes forgotten by everyone else or mistaken for him. His next dream had been a flashback to the tentacle monster, causing him to sweat quite a bit in his sleep as he trembled in fear. Right in the middle of being penetrated by the tentacle he heard Ivan’s voice, eyes opening with a whimper, realizing luckily it had all been a dream. “M-Morning...”

A pair of plates floated up to the bed, and Ivan took them both in hand. “I hope you don’t mind chocolate chip pancakes?” he asked. After setting them down on the blankets, one for him and one for Alfred, he touched his hand to the human’s head to pet his hair. “Not sore, I hope?” It didn’t matter; if anything, it was beneficial to have him further sedated while he was delivering the aphrodisiac to Yao. To have him stay put rather than get lost in the castle was ideal, although he supposed it was cruel to leave him locked up inside; he would leave the front doors open just in case, trusting that Alfred wasn’t so dumb as to let his arm get bitten off.

Alfred smiled as he smelled the pancakes, mouth watering a bit. “Yeah, I love chocolate chip pancakes.” His brother would sometimes make the family pancakes in the mornings. “Yeah, I am really sore.” he muttered, still rather angry about being punished for something that had been a complete accident.

Such a good boy, when he wasn’t biting people or whining. “Do you want a potion to relieve some of the pain? I’m going to be out for a little while, and I don’t want you to be in agony the whole time.” It might distract from an important pain, like a dreadful flesh wound that would cause him to bleed to death. Well, that would probably be pretty noticeable, but all the same, he didn’t like to take chances like that.

“Sure.” Alfred said, picking up his fork and cutting off a piece of the pancake, stuffing it in his mouth. “Where are you going?” he asked, wondering what he was supposed to do while Ivan was gone.

“I have to deliver the aphrodisiac that we tested yesterday. I think you’ve proven its potency,” answered Ivan as casually as could be. He would have delivered it shortly afterwards, but traveling to Japan and back to borrow Katashi, then to Japan and back to return it had tired him out. “You may, oh, whatever humans call it, ‘hang out?’ ” He began eating his own serving, quite pleased by the results. Perhaps human food wasn’t so bland and boring as he’d initially thought.

Alfred shivered at the thought, remembering yesterday and trying to push it out of his memory. “O-Okay...” He hated how casual Ivan was acting, like raping him with a tentacle beast had been no big deal, just another part of the job for him.

“Anyway, it’s best that I leave as soon as possible. I shouldn’t be longer than an hour; no doubt Yao will insist I stay for tea, all the while trying to get out of paying our promised amount...” He didn’t really look forward to it, but he didn’t want to lose a client because he couldn’t have been bothered to stick around for tea. “You won’t be lonely, will you?”

“I’ll be fine.” Alfred said through a mouth of pancake. He wanted to be away from Ivan anyways, still really upset about yesterday. “I’ll just wander around and stuff, don’t worry about me.” If only there was some way to escape.

“Are you sure? I can take you with me,” said Ivan, but honestly, Alfred didn’t seem very upset. Well, not about him LEAVING, anyway. Apparently, someone was still a bit cranky about his punishment. “Very well.” He hurried through the remainder of his meal. “Do as you wish, try not to get lost. If a door is locked, it is that way for a reason. Try to stay out of the way of the cleaning enchantments. Perhaps most importantly, if you go outside, remember to keep your hands inside the gate, where monsters can’t eat them. Do you understand?”

Alfred nodded, stuffing the last of his pancake in his mouth. “Yeah yeah, I’m not stupid sheesh.” he said, tired of being treated like some child. He would probably just go outside and relax, figuring a breath of fresh air might help him relax a bit.

“Oh, really? I couldn’t tell,” teased Ivan. He stroked Alfred’s hair one last time before he stood up. “I will see you in an hour, little Fredka.” Without another word, he was gone, and Alfred was left on his own.

Alfred sighed, setting his plate of food on the bed and getting up, stretching his arms and yawning before heading out. He didn’t remember much of the mansion’s layout so he was left to wander around a bit before finally coming into what looked like the main room. Heading up to the front door he opened it and stepped outside, taking in a breath of fresh air. He had nothing else to do so he figured he might as well explore the lawn, stepping out and going on a little walk.

Meanwhile, a minotaur was enjoying a stroll of his own. A much less confined stroll, outside the bounds of a magical gate. However, a familiar scent was beginning to permeate the air. It was faint, for sure, as though someone had tried to cover it up with a potion, but recent high-stress activities may have weakened it. The point being, it was definitely human. Not an all-around desirable meal, but Juan’s curiosity was piqued. It wasn’t often humans wandered into the forest, after all. Of course, the potion meant they were being aided by a wizard. He couldn’t imagine it was Ivan, though he was the only one in the area. He was a very solitary individual who only came out for supplies.

Sure enough, though, the smell led him to that familiar gate, beyond which he knew was the home of that irritating wizard. Inside was the human of whom he’d been searching. Young, for sure. Blonde. He had a bit of a limp to him, but appeared to be alone. Was Ivan using him as a test subject? Poor, pitiful fool of a human, he was in for a rather long and dreadful life.

Alfred was circling around the mansion, his walk turning out to be rather boring. He was hoping that maybe he would see some birds or bugs but it seemed Ivan’s home was devoid of such creatures, or maybe it was this world as a whole. Spotting a decently sized rock not too far away he walked towards it and sat down for a rest, looking over at the fence to see the minotaur staring at him. Panic rose in him until he remembered the fence was magic, he would be okay.

Juan laughed at the poor creature’s shock. He obviously hadn’t been in the forest long. “New here, I take it?” asked the minotaur politely enough, trying not to immediately betray how funny he found the whole thing. “You poor thing, like a bored little animal in a cage. Where has your master gone off to this early in the morning?”

“Y-You can talk?” Alfred asked, a bit shocked by that. For some reason he was sure the minotaur wouldn’t. Despite being part bull it was also part human, it’s human part having darker skin and dreadlocks tied up in the back, a bit of stubble on his chin. “And it’s none of your damn business where Ivan is.”

The minotaur’s eye twitched. “Yes, I can talk.” He was beginning to feel a bit less pity for the human, and a bit more irritation. He was clearly as dumb a blonde as they came. “None of my business? Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were so protective of your owner. As any little guard dog would be, I suppose. Are you going to bark at me now?” He chuckled.

“Oh shut up you stupid cow.” Alfred snapped. He got enough sass from Ivan he didn’t need any from the minotaur as well. “And why should I have to bark at you? You’re outside the fence, not even able to get in.”

Okay, his tolerance for the child was dropping very, very quickly after that one. “Excuse me? Perhaps your beloved master still has a few things to teach you. Manners, for one!” Sure, he wasn’t exactly being as nice as he could be, himself, but lower creatures had a duty to show more respect to those more powerful and intelligent than them!

Alfred gave Juan the middle finger, wondering if the minotaur would even know what that meant. “Whatever, you need some manners too ya dumb cow. Now go home and get milked or whatever I’m tired of listening to you.”

Oh, that was it. Thoroughly pissed by the human’s blatant display of disrespect, Juan kicked at the gate. Sure it was enchanted, and gave him a bit of a zap, but it was a good stress reliever, right? He kicked it a second time, just to-

CRASH!

Oh. Well. That was certainly a surprise.

Alfred screamed as the fence was broken, watching in sheer terror as the minotaur was able to step through. Ivan said no one would get through, had he been lying? Quickly he stood up and began to run, going as fast as he could to the mansion door and hoping the minotaur wouldn’t catch him.

Juan only laughed as the pathetic creature tried to run. Did he really, truly expect to get away? Though, truly, the minotaur was surprised to have gotten through so easily. He would have immediately given chase, but it appeared that the human was even newer to the mansion than he had initially thought; he didn’t even appear to realize that the doors, both of which swung outwards, had no handle; they were intended to be opened by magic alone, and it appeared Ivan hadn’t yet gotten around to fixing that. Well, may as well have some fun. He twisted the section of the fence he’d broken down back up into place - though it remained a sloppy mess - so the human couldn’t escape that way, then casually strolled forward to watch as the horrifying realization dawned on the poor thing.

Alfred reached the door only to gasp as he saw no doorknob or handle. Desperately he felt around the door, pushing it, attempting to pull, anything. Nothing was working though, like it was locked. “D-Dammit.” he muttered, wondering where the minotaur must be, it seemed like it wasn’t chasing him.

“Well, what have we here? It looks like your master hasn’t finished his renovations yet,” chuckled Juan. “And if the gate is any indication, maybe he’s not as good a wizard as he initially thought.” The minotaur approached Alfred slowly. “Now, why don’t you strip down and take your punishment like a good little human?”

Alfred gasped in shock, slowly turning around to face the minotaur. “S-Strip?” he asked, backing up until he bumped into the door. “Punishment?” He was getting increasingly more terrified by the second, hoping to god Ivan would return soon.

“Sí,” affirmed the minotaur, pleased by the delicious smell of fear. He hoped nothing else came along to crash through the gate and join them. He was quite content to be alone with the poor fool. “Strip down and bend over the stairs. Or, I could make this worse for you. Your choice.”

“I-I’m not doing that!” Alfred shouted, trembling against the door. “L-Look I’m sorry I called you a cow, I-I’m just really upset okay?” He didn’t want this to happen again. It was like another nightmare, too horrifying to be real.

“Oh, please, you wouldn’t be sorry if I were still on the other side of that fence,” snorted Juan, stepping ever closer to the human. “Now, are you going to bend over now, or would you rather have a taste, first? I’ve heard humans can do wonderful things with their mouths...”

A few tears slipped down Alfred’s cheeks, hands tightly gripping the bottom of his shirt. “P-Please...” he begged, the minotaur looking so big up close like this. “D-Don’t make me do that...I-I can’t.”

Juan reached down between his legs to begin stroking himself to hardness. If the idiot was terrified just then, he couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he saw just what he would be taking into him. “I thought Ivan would have wanted a test subject that was a little tougher than you, but it appears he’s had several lapses in judgment recently. Kneel down, or bend over. Last warning.”

Alfred’s gaze wandered downwards to the minotaur’s cock, gasping as he saw it. It looked a bit bigger than Ivan’s, way too big for him to take anyways. He didn’t know what to do, there was no getting off the porch since the minotaur was in the way of the stairs and the door wouldn’t open. “P-Please...anything else please.”

“I told you that was your last warning,” sighed the minotaur. Without another word, Juan grabbed the human by the hair and pushed him downwards to his knees as he’d been previously instructed. “No biting, or I tear your arms off. I think that’s fair. Now open wide and use that big mouth of yours for something useful.”

Alfred choked back a sob, knowing it would just be best for him to get it done and over with. Hesitantly he leaned forward, tongue out and licking across the head of the minotaur’s cock before taking it in his mouth.

Juan licked his lips and moaned, pleased by the obedience. “There, much better.” He pushed the human’s head a little further down, not really caring if it caused discomfort. So long as he didn’t kill the idiot, right?

Alfred whimpered, doing his best not to choke as more of the other’s cock was forced into his mouth. He could do this he kept telling himself. It was okay, he could do it and not get himself killed.

“Move your tongue around a little more, why don’t you?” ordered the minotaur stiffly. Oh, but he would be damned if it wasn’t good! All those stories he’d heard about how slutty the prudish species could be were completely true. “And take it in a little deeper.”

Alfred nodded, running his tongue along the underside as he took a bit more in before starting to bob his head up and down. The sooner he made the minotaur come the sooner it would end he figured.

Juan squeezed the fist holding Alfred by the hair. “That’s it, just like that,” he breathed. The human’s mouth was hot, wet, and extremely enjoyable, but it wasn’t quite as tight as he would have liked. Even so, he came hard into the teenager’s throat, pumping sperm into him as though it were going out of style.

Alfred wasn’t expecting the other to come so soon, eyes going wide as he suddenly pulled back choking and coughing on the cum, a bit running down his chin. He reached up to wipe it off, hoping that was enough for the monster.

“Ah, it’s been awhile since I’ve had someone else to get me off,” sighed Juan, quite pleased. All the same, he wasn’t human, and didn’t have human limits; he was still as hard as a rock, ready for more. While the human wasn’t as attractive as another minotaur, his bottom half pale and almost hairless compared to his own, he would have to do. “Alright, then, where to take you?” Over the rock, maybe? Or perhaps by the lake, so he could dunk the boy’s head in when his screams got too annoying? Or, if he was in a particularly sadistic mood, he could take the boy up against the broken section of the fence, given that it was a pointy, unpleasant-looking mess.

“W-Wait, you’re doing more?!” Alfred asked, mouth agape in horror as he backed up again. “I-I sucked you off wasn’t that enough? A-All I did was insult you, I’m sorry.” He started to cry, a few sobs coming out as he thought of what was about to happen.

“That’s enough crying!” snapped Juan, yanking the human up by the hair. “For God’s sake, you’re a wizard’s damn test subject, this should be the least of your concerns.” He slipped an arm around Alfred’s waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder, then gave his bottom a light smack.

Alfred screamed as he was lifted up, a light blush on his cheeks as his ass was hit. “Sh-Shut up!” he screamed, struggling in the minotaur’s grasp. “Let me down dammit! Y-You can’t do this to me.”

“Oh? And who’s going to stop me? The incompetent master of yours who can’t even keep a fence ward up?” asked Juan, a grin on his face. “It seems he’s forgotten about you.” Oh, where to begin? The child was ever so annoying. Perhaps he would start by the pond, after all; doggy style, right along the edge with Alfred facing its direction, so any whining could be punished by a quick dip of his head.

“He hasn’t forgotten he’s just busy!” Alfred shouted, kicking and hitting his fists against the minotaur’s back. The fence breaking just had to be an accident, there was no way Ivan would leave knowing monsters could get in.

“Oh, please; there’s no possible way a wizard as old as he is would suddenly take down his fence ward and forget to put it back up. This whole thing is almost certainly intentional. You ARE his little test subject, or did you not remember?” The Cuban minotaur wasn’t at all surprised, himself. Well, perhaps a little bit. Humans were rather expensive, unless you were skilled enough to kidnap one yourself without anyone else noticing, something easier said than done even for a wizard. It seemed stupid to leave one to the monsters of the forest. “If anything, you should consider yourself lucky that I showed up, instead of something that wanted to eat you.” He slammed Alfred down on the ground in front of the pond out behind the building once they arrived. “Now, hands and knees, facing the water.”

Even though Ivan could be cruel Alfred was sure the wizard wouldn’t just leave the fence open on purpose, it had to be some mistake. “Sh-Shut up dammit, not lucky.” he muttered, burying his face in his hands, figuring better to do as the minotaur said than be in even more pain.

“Get up, now, before I force you,” snapped Juan. He wasn’t averse to using force if necessary, but he figured it was only fair to give the human a chance. “In case you weren’t aware, you’re currently sharing a home with one of the most unstable individuals you’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting.” Ivan was a little infamous for his cruelty, as well as his instability; well, at least within the magical realm. It wouldn’t surprise Juan in the least if he were doing it specifically to get a reaction out of Alfred. “This is nothing compared to what you’re in for in the long-haul, brat.”

Alfred looked up, wiping away the tears in his eyes. “Wh-What do you mean?” He knew Ivan was a bit crazy, after all the guy did have a tentacle monster rape him, but was it worse than he thought? Before the minotaur could even answer he got into position, backside facing the other.

Juan only laughed as he positioned himself at Alfred’s entrance. “You mean you didn’t notice? He’s a nut job. I wouldn’t be surprised if he chopped off your head just to see if he could re-attach it. People seek him out when they want experimental potions and spells, the kinds of things most sane people wouldn’t attempt because of how risky and painful they would be for the test subject. Now it looks like you’re in the unfortunate position of being his.” He gripped Alfred’s hips tightly, and began to push into that tight warmth awaiting him.

Alfred began to scream as he was penetrated, the minotaur’s cock much larger than the tentacles from yesterday. He felt like he was going to be ripped in two from it, hoping to god or whoever that Ivan would return soon and save him. 

Juan was pleased by the tightness; to think something so small was actually capable of taking something his size in was unthinkable, but it seemed humans were rather resilient. Well, at least, that was what he thought until he started to feel something warm, wet, and sticky as he fully sheathed himself. Oh well, if the boy tore and bled too badly, he would live until Ivan got back. If not, well, he probably didn’t mean that much to the wizard to begin with.

Alfred’s nails dug into the mud beneath him, more screams escaping his throat as the minotaur pushed further and further in. He knew he was bleeding, he had to be. “G-Get out!” he screamed, head feeling dizzy with pain, ass burning around the other’s large cock.

Well, there was a reason he’d decided to do it in front of the lake. Juan grabbed the human by the hair and pushed his head into the water. It wasn’t very deep, but it would certainly do the job, perhaps even better than water alone would have if the idiot came up with a mouthful of sand. As Juan pulled out, he noticed a red substance on his erection, confirming his suspicions. It didn’t stop him from thrusting back in.

Alfred wasn’t expecting the minotaur to try and drown him as he face was submerged in the water, shutting his eyes and trying to hold his breath, glad he had just inhaled before he was shoved in. Still it was hard to hold ones breath when screaming in pain, feeling blood trickle down his thighs. 

Juan pulled Alfred’s head up again, deciding that he really didn’t care to give CPR to the small, sickly creature if he ended up inhaling water. After all, he wasn’t about to have sex with a corpse. That was just disgusting to imagine. “Now, are you going to behave yourself now?” He increased the speed of his thrusts.

Alfred gasped for air, nodding his head frantically. He didn’t want to die like this, drowned while being raped by some monster. Still he couldn’t help but scream from the thrusting, feeling like he was being torn apart with every thrust.

Well, he supposed asking for the screams to stop entirely was a little much. So, Juan decided to enjoy them instead. It was certainly a much more pleasant noise than those insults from earlier, annoying and ear-splitting as they were. “What, not enjoying this at all?” He chuckled. “I thought he’d have taken you by now...”

“N-No!” Alfred screamed out, not counting the tentacles from yesterday. At least those were smaller and slick. He wanted this to end quickly, feeling more blood run down his thighs with each thrust.

“Surprising. I thought for sure he’d want to collect some of your blood for his potions. Homo sapien blood is surprisingly useful in terms of alchemical properties, or so I’ve been told.” He grunted and began to thrust harder, the human seeming absurdly tight around him, to the point where it was actually a little difficult to move.

Alfred was barely even listening, his body in too much pain to even comprehend what the minotaur was saying. All he knew was that right now he was getting fucked and was probably losing a bit of blood too. Oh god, he hoped Ivan would hurry up and get back soon.

The blood wasn’t making it any easier to thrust; though it had been wet and slippery at first, as time went on, it began to grow dry and unpleasant. Juan hurried along his thrusting before it completely crusted over, and it wouldn’t be as big a pain to wash off. It wasn’t too much longer before he was spilling his seed into the human, hot and hard. “Ah, that’ll teach you, I think.”

Alfred sobbed as he was filled up with the minotaur’s cum, disgusted with himself and regretting ever teasing the other. “I-I’m sorry...” he whimpered, ass feeling like it was on fire now, torn and bleeding.

Juan only snickered and pulled out, a pink mixture of sperm and blood emerging after him. The sight, well, it wasn’t pretty. The human’s innards looked positively mangled. Perhaps taking him without any semblance of stretching, lubricant, or gentleness had been a bit cruel. Oh well.

A groan came out as the minotaur pulled out of Alfred, the poor human simply lying there now and sobbing into his arms. He could feel the cum leaking from his ass, only causing him more disgust. At least the pain had numbed a bit.

As if the mangled innards weren’t enough, it appeared that the boy was prolapsing; his intestines, destroyed by the abuse, were beginning to slide out of him. Juan couldn’t resist the temptation; he had to give them a little bit of a tug. If Ivan cared, he would fix it up.

Alfred had thought it was over but he felt a tugging at his backside, causing his eyes to snap open as a scream yet again escaped his throat. “Wh-What are you doing?!” he asked, turning his head to look.

“Pulling out your intestines, what does it look like to you?” answered the minotaur. Actually, he decided, what would really be funny... “Hold still, would you?” He stood up, still tugging gently so as to avoid any further tearing. Intestines were long enough, he was sure he would make it if he was careful. Slowly, he approached the fence, and, carefully, wound them around the posts like a gruesome leash.

“Wh-What?” Alfred could see it clearly now, the bloody coils of his colon wrapped around the fence. It hurt so much but he couldn’t crawl away unless he wanted to snap his colon in two. “Wh-Why...why a-are you doing this?” he sobbed, not understanding it at all. “I-I did what you wanted.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby, Ivan will heal you when he gets back. Well, that is, if he doesn’t just want you for parts, anyway,” snorted the minotaur. “Didn’t I tell you? Homo sapien blood and organs are valuable alchemical ingredients, and a whack job like your beloved master is probably eager to harvest them.”

Alfred sobbed again, trembling as he heard that. “B-But...h-he hasn’t done any of that to me so far.” he said, not wanting to believe Juan’s words. “Please...p-please untie me, let me go please..” 

“Oh, believe me, he’s going to. I wouldn’t be surprised if he starts cutting off your limbs soon. Oh, he’ll re-grow them, for sure, but all the same. You’re just an object to him,” said Juan as he began to unwind the gate that he’d broken down and put back up not so long ago. “I hope you have fun with your new master, brat. Had you been a little nicer, maybe I would have helped you. Maybe. But instead, it looks like you’re stuck here. Have a nice life as a piece of furniture.”

Tears flooded Alfred’s face as the minotaur left, his words echoing in his mind, that Ivan really was just going to use him as a guinea pig in experiments and such. “I-Ivan!” he screamed despite knowing it was useless. “P-Please...h-help.”

“Goodbye, brat,” snorted the minotaur. Well, there was one less annoying human. Hopefully Ivan wouldn’t find out that the one who’d broken down the fence was him, if he actually did care at all for the creature’s well-being, or if the human died and was no longer useful to him as a result. He didn’t care to be hunted down by a wizard.

Alfred simply laid there now, quietly sobbing and doing his best not to move, knowing it would only be worse if he damaged his organs further. “Oh god...help..” he whimpered, not caring how embarrassing his situation was, he needed Ivan to get back.

It was several more minutes before Ivan actually arrived, haggard and exhausted. That had been the worst possible outcome he could have anticipated. Oh, the delivery itself had gone just swimmingly, sure, but then Yao told him about an individual who wanted to see him. Another client, he’d thought, but no. Dear God, no. It had been Natalya, Natalya, of all people. Still trying to track him down after all those years. He loved her as a sister, he really did, but she was an absolute maniac. She’d attacked him almost immediately, with such ferocity that he’d been forced to cancel out his gate ward back home so as to keep up with her long enough to escape. What had she intended to do, battle him into submission until he agreed to marry her? Uhg. Well, the house itself had still been safe, and Alfred had been sore. If he was lucky, the human had stayed...

...inside...

Part of the gate was broken down.

Shit.

Alfred had waited for what felt like hours to him, trembling and sobbing, occasionally calling out for Ivan in a pathetic attempt to have the other hear him and rescue him. “I-Ivan!” he choked out, voice going hoarse from all his screaming and crying, wondering if he would die before the wizard showed up.

Ivan was there in - quite literally - a flash. Already, he was putting the gate back together, and re-casting the ward. The damage was bad. Really bad. Nothing he couldn’t fix, but it left him wondering just what creature had done it. “Oh, thank heavens, I thought you’d been eaten!” He knelt by the human’s side and started out by casting a spell to numb the pain; not as effective as a good potion, but it would have to do for right then. “Hold still, I’m going to cut off your intestine and stop the bleeding, okay?” Once that was done, he could get a potion to fix the damage and re-grow what had been lost. In the meantime, he would dissolve the discarded intestine in the lake. With one clean slice of air, it came free, and Ivan hoisted his pet into the air to take inside.

Alfred was practically passed out when Ivan found him, thankful for the numbing of his pain. “H-Hurts...” he whimpered, hoping Ivan could actually repair all the damage done to him. It seemed impossible but surely the wizard could heal him up.

“Easy, now, I’ll fix you right up, just try not to move,” said Ivan softly, hurrying inside. The door opened quickly, slamming against the wall as it did; it mattered little, as the damage was easy enough to repair. He shut it behind them, then hurried down into the alchemy lab, where he set Alfred gently onto the table. “Poor thing, what did this to you?” he asked, eager to know; no one marred the property of Ivan Braginsky and got away with it. Nobody. He began to go through his potions. Limb re-growth, heart re-growth... Intestine re-growth, perfect. He poured a dosage of the green fluid into a small goblet and hurried back to Alfred. “Open up.”

Alfred opened his eyes, barely parting his lips to sip on the potion, trusting Ivan was giving him the right one. “A-A minotaur.” he said, barely able to speak. “I-I’m sorry, I-I couldn’t get inside.” He wondered if Ivan would be mad at him for getting hurt.

“Hush, now, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault,” said Ivan, rather disappointed in himself for his own mistake. In hindsight, he should have taken down the house enchantments; the gate’s ward would have kept Alfred safe even if he’d been inside. Better to have to reset all the cleaning spells than get his pet eaten. “I wasn’t strong enough when she attacked me. It seems like she was preparing for our encounter for, well, a long while...” He winced at the memories of just how many times she’d been able to fire at him a second. He’d never seen a witch cast so much, so quickly. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who’d grown stronger over the years. “My apologies. I promise you plenty of rest while you recover, da?” He set the goblet aside. “Your intestines should grow back within the next few days; in the meantime, I’ll have to vaporize any, ah, waste. Try not to move around a lot. I won’t be going anywhere for awhile, so just ask if you need anything at all.”

Alfred weakly nodded, wondering who this she was Ivan was talking about but too weak and tired to ask. Ivan seemed sad though, so maybe the minotaur had been lying. That had to be it, lying to make him feel worse and scared of Ivan. “Sh-Should I stay here then?” he asked, not sure if he could move at all.

“I’ll take you upstairs in a moment. Right now, though - and I know you’re under a lot of stress - but can you remember what the minotaur looked like?” asked Ivan. He slowly nudged Alfred’s legs apart. The potion was starting to work, slowly but surely. The intestines would be mostly repaired within the hour in terms of their shape, but their functionality would take a little more time to regain. “There are lots of minotaurs in this forest. Does anything stick out about this one? Speech? Looks? Behavior?”

Alfred groaned, not even caring if Ivan was looking down there, it was the least of his worries right now. “Uh...h-he had dreadlocks a-and darker skin.” Alfred couldn’t remember much, those were the main two features that stuck out to him the most.

Ivan exhaled. That wasn’t a very helpful description. Perhaps, later, he could probe around the human’s mind for more detail, but right then, he supposed the most important thing was making sure that Alfred was comfortable. It was, after all, his own ineptitude that led to the situation, and that was an extremely unpleasant knowledge. All the power in the world couldn’t cancel out the series of bad decisions he’d made, from leaving the front door open in spite of the handles he’d forgotten to add, to canceling the ward instead of the house enchantments... “Alright, I think you’ve earned a nap, don’t you?”

Alfred nodded, barely even staying awake and now shutting his eyes. “Th-Thank you.” he whimpered, so grateful that Ivan had helped him and not been upset. Despite what had happened yesterday perhaps the wizard wasn’t all that bad, just very different from normal humans.

“Ssh, easy,” hushed Ivan, wiping away the tears on Alfred’s face. “You need to stay here until the physical damage is repaired, but I’ll move you upstairs in an hour, okay? Until then, just rest.” A pillow and a blanket floated down the stairs. “Head up, that’s it...” He slipped the pillow under the human’s head, the rested the blanket over him. “Rest now. I’ll wake you when it’s time for lunch.”

Alfred lifted his head just enough to get the pillow under, sighing in relief as he rested his head on it. He groaned, not even shifting his body to get more comfortable as he tried falling asleep, the spell to relieve his pain helping as he drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to some actual RusAme although I think you guys will hate us because Alfred gets turned into a woman this chapter. So it's Russia/fem!America. Next chapter is actual RusAme we promise.

It was a morning not unlike any other. Ivan woke up to the sun shining on his face, almost blindingly so. He really had to get around to dimming those windows, but Alfred’s recent, ah, injury, had sort of put a damper on his plans. He hadn’t even gotten around to looking at his checklist since the morning of the incident. Though the human’s injuries had been far more severe, he, too, had needed to recover, having received a number of burn wounds from his little sister, among other injuries such as bruises and scrapes. Still, his top priority was making sure that his expensive little test subject stayed alive. It would be simply dreadful to have to purchase a new one. “Alfred?” he addressed, gently nudging him awake. “Come on, I need to check your injuries.” They ought to have healed completely by then. Alfred hadn’t exactly enjoyed the constant probing of his behind to vaporize the waste his body had been incapable of disposing on its own, so it was probably for the best that he would finally be able to use the chamber pot again.

Alfred had been asleep, groaning and opening his eyes as he heard the other’s voice. He was feeling a bit better every day, the pain almost gone by now. He had spent the past few days simply sleeping, only awake to eat and have Ivan look at his body, something he could care less about in his state. “Am I healed up yet?” he asked, wanting to be able to walk around again as well as just use the bathroom normally. 

Ivan pulled the blankets down and parted Alfred’s legs to get a better look. All looked to be in order, and as he gently spread the cheeks of the human’s bottom, it seemed that blood had started to flow properly through the area again, as it was no longer a sickly purple color. “It looks as good as new! An excellent result.” Then again, humans were more receptive to magic, so it wasn’t surprising. “Usually there’s at least a little scarring, but the tissue is all as it was before. You might still feel a little discomfort, but that should be gone as the day goes on. The best cure for it is to move around.”

Alfred nodded, covering his face with the blanket as Ivan looked at his ass. “Does that mean I can get up and use the bathroom and stuff?” Doing nothing was ever so boring after all. “Do you have any plans for today for us?”

“Of course I do,” answered Ivan. He pulled back and allowed Alfred to close his legs, then cast over a set of clothes for the both of them. “We’ve lost so much time in the recent days, and there are so many potions to test! Well, I was going to go out and collect more ingredients with you, actually, but that’s been pushed back in light of recent events. It’s best to keep you around here until the soreness is gone entirely, just in case.” As far as he was concerned, Alfred was fully healed and ready for more tests. That WAS part of the reason he had been purchased, after all. With his possession fixed, it could be put back to work. “So what would you like for breakfast, then? Can’t work on an empty stomach.”

“Potions to test?” Alfred asked, a bit of fear rising in his stomach at the thought. He still remembered the tentacle monster from a few days ago, trembling at the thought. “I-I...it won’t hurt will it?” He hated to admit he was still very frightened, he had hardly spent any time with Ivan and already so much had happened.

“Hm? Oh, no, most of them don’t hurt, although I suppose it depends on which ones we start out with!” answered Ivan, rising out of bed to get dressed. He demonstrated no shame as he stripped off what little he had worn to bed and changed into his everyday attire, a pale-brown coat and light pink scarf. “Up, come on. Surely you’re tired of being in that bed for so long!”

Alfred nodded, getting up and dressed as well, only feeling a little sore in his backside but otherwise good as new. “Is your fence fixed up?” he asked, scared of ever venturing outside again for fear he’d see that minotaur. “I-I...I don’t wanna get attacked again.”

“Completely; I’ve undone a few spells throughout the mansion that haven’t seen any use for a long while. I promise you, that will NOT happen again,” assured Ivan. He’d briefly explained the reason for the issue, but he still wasn’t entirely sure that Alfred had understood. “If I ever need to take down the fence ward, I assure you, I will tell you in advance so that you can stay inside, where it’s safe.” The wizard patted his pet on the head and smiled, leaning over to press his lips to the teenager’s forehead. That was a comforting gesture for humans, yes? “I’m ever so sorry, you know. I had no idea she would be there. Otherwise I would have locked the door.” At least he’d finally gotten around to adding handles to the outside of the doors, odd as they looked; he’d made them small intentionally, to give large creatures with big, meaty hands or paws difficulty opening them. At some point, he would use Alfred’s blood to make it so he was the only non-wizard capable of getting through, but that would require a little more time and preparation.

Alfred nodded, a few tears in his eyes as he remembered that incident. “I-I was so scared.” he whimpered, lower lip quivering as he tried keeping his tears in. The explanation made some sense but he didn’t bother questioning it, not caring much. “It hurt so much too...” He gripped the bottom of his shirt, hands trembling violently as he started sobbing.

“Hush, now, it’s over, da? You will never have to go through it again,” said Ivan, a bit confused as to why Alfred was still upset. He could understand a newfound wariness around minotaurs, but what was done was done. Were humans really so easily shattered? It was just a bit of organ damage. “I promise you that I will hunt down the minotaur who did it to you and stick his head on a pike as a warning to those who dare harm my belongings.” He began ushering Alfred over to the door.

Alfred nodded again, reaching up to wipe his eyes. “Y-You d-don’t have to.” he said, not liking the idea of anyone being killed, even if it was that minotaur. “I-I just wanna forget it ever happened, it was terrible.” Like some terrible nightmare he couldn’t shake out of his head.

“Then cease your thoughts of it, and it will be as though it never happened.” He still wanted to kill that minotaur, though. His pet could have died! Not only that, but breaking and entering like that was just rude, no matter how easy the damage was to fix. “Now come, we have breakfast to eat, and you deserve to sit at a dining table instead of in bed.”

“I-I’m doing my best to forget it’s just so hard to do.” Alfred said, a bit irritated at how Ivan was acting. He was clearly traumatized and here the wizard was just telling him to get over it. He was hungry though and eating at the table sounded wonderful, perhaps the food could take his mind off all this.

Ivan stroked his hair as they went down the stairs and off to the dining room, where breakfast was already waiting. “If you would like, I can mix up a potion to clear away those unpleasant thoughts.” Forget-me-not petals combined with lily extract and, for extra potency, some crocodile tears to ensure that all remnants of the trauma lay forgotten... “Of course, I may erase some other, more important memories in the process.” Like how to breathe. It was sort of a work in progress.

Alfred was about to say yes until he heard that last part, not wanting to lose any memories he actually wanted to keep. “No, never mind.” he muttered, seating himself at the table. “I’ll be fine, I’ll forget about it soon enough I’m sure.”

“Well, if not, I’m sure I’ll have it perfected soon enough,” said Ivan confidently. He held the dining room door open for Alfred and motioned for him to move along. A warm serving of scrambled chicken eggs with a side of toast had been set out for him, as well as for Ivan; for the sake of making his pet more comfortable, he’d been trying to get used to human food, and to his surprise, it wasn’t as bad as he remembered. Perhaps it was just that his parents had been bad cooks. Or perhaps it was the fact that they barely thought him worth feeding table scraps. He hardly had an ordinary childhood to compare his own to.

Alfred got seated and immediately began to eat, taking a bite out of the toast. “Thanks for breakfast.” he said, always feeling better when his stomach was full. “Um...what potions did you want to try out today? You said nothing painful right?”

“Well, there’s one I’ve been dying to try for some time; I designed it for elves, but humans are almost the same, save for the lack of pointy ears and magical prowess. It should work just the same,” answered Ivan. It wasn’t specifically for elves, after all, so much as a concentrated and purified estrogen mix he’d come up with by closely studying human texts. If anything, it would probably work better on them than it had on his first test subjects. It was worth trying out. Worst case scenario, he had to clean out the teenager’s system with extract of lily in order to shed any bizarre mutations. In his thought, he barely touched his food.

Alfred finished up his toast, now working on the eggs. “Oh, okay well, as long as it isn’t harmful.” he said, hoping Ivan wasn’t under exaggerating the effects of the potion or anything. He was trying to remain positive about this as hard as it was to do. “What does the potion do anyways?”

In his typical nonchalant fashion, Ivan calmly informed Alfred of the potion’s effects. “Oh, it just changes male drinkers into females, why?” It was surprisingly popular among some of his clients; he had just received an order the other day from a dove (elves insisted on keeping their innocent, nature-loving reputation) for several liters of it. However, he had yet to test it on a human, and was eager to see if it worked on more than the creatures of whom he’d initially extracted the estrogen.

Alfred almost spit out his food when he heard that. “Ch-Changes you into a female?!” he asked, looking wide eyed at Ivan. “I don’t want that! Don’t use that on me!” Hell no he was letting Ivan turn him into a woman, that was like, totally not manly and stuff.

“Oh, would you rather I tested something else on you? I have another potion that I believe I mentioned before, the one that causes undying agony that feels more like hours than the few seconds that it actually lasts. It worked quite well on the last few individuals I tested it on, but it’s always good to quadruple-check,” Ivan went on cheerfully.

Alfred gulped at hearing that, setting his fork down as he suddenly lost his appetite. "N-No...I don't want that," he said in a quiet voice, staring at his food. "I don't want to be a girl though, I-I already had such terrible things happen to me already, can't you give me a break?"

“Becoming a girl is a terrible thing?” asked Ivan, downright confused. But it was such a popular potion! And it wasn’t as though it were going to be permanent, a simple lotus extract mixture would clean it right out of his system. “Humans are weird. But no, I can’t give you a break. You’re healed, aren’t you? I’m working, and so should you. I won’t have any freeloaders here.”

Okay, Alfred knew how sexist that sounded. Of course being a girl wasn’t a bad thing but that didn’t mean he wanted to be a girl. “But...” Sure his body was healed but he was still so traumatized. “How long do I hafta be a girl?”

“Oh, not very long, it’s just a test, you see,” answered Ivan, though he decided to remain vague. In honesty, it depended on how long the transformation went. If there were some odd mutations, he would have to change him back immediately. If not, he wanted a chance to study him thoroughly. That meant a thorough examination of his body, as well as a bit of time to make sure there weren’t any negative side effects, behavioral or physical.

Alfred sighed, nodding his head in defeat. “Fine, okay I’ll do it.” Not that he had much of a choice. Well, at least as a girl he’d have boobs, that would be cool, right? “When do you want to do this? I’m done with breakfast.” He had lost his appetite at hearing of the plan, never liking to eat when feeling like this.

Ivan put his own portion away, but Alfred’s vanished into thin air. Or at least, it appeared to. In reality, he’d teleported it straight to the teenager’s stomach. A young human had to eat; it was fine for Ivan to skip meals, he didn’t even technically need them. But he would be damned if the boy wasn’t getting his vital nutrients. “Now sounds good, if you’re done! Come along, then!”

Alfred suddenly felt his stomach full as the food disappeared, wondering if Ivan had done something. Oh well, no use asking. Standing up he followed Ivan along. “So like, you just need to see if it works, right?”

“Of course, why else would I be testing it on you? For kicks?” he asked. It wasn’t as though he enjoyed the suffering of others. Well, not anymore, anyway. Or at least, he tried not to. Funny as it was sometimes to see a stupid creature get its guts torn out. But Alfred was his property, and he wasn’t so reckless with things he owned! He descended down into the alchemy lab, trying not to giggle at the thought of a centaur with its legs cut off.

Alfred followed behind. That wasn’t exactly what he had been asking. He was just wanting to know how long it would take and what exactly Ivan was planning to do. Well he’d figure it out soon enough.

They arrived soon enough, the potions not-so-neatly arranged. He still had to get Alfred to alphabetize them. That was sort of a part of his job. Nonetheless, he began going through the bottles of finished potions. “Let’s see, here. No, that’s the one that makes your stomach explode. No, that’s not it, either, that just gives you AIDS...”

“Wh-Why do you have such terrible potions?!” Alfred asked, not able to think of any good reasons one would keep an AIDS potion around. He hated how long it took Ivan to do things, like the man was so casual about it all.

“I stock what people purchase, what of it?” inquired Ivan innocently. Some people needed stomach-exploding potions, as well as potions that gave you sexually transmitted diseases. Particularly angry teenagers who just recently broke up. Oh well. “I stock cures for them, too, so it isn’t so bad.” At last, he came across the bottle he was looking for, a large glass container containing a milky pink fluid. “Here it is!” He poured a small dose into a goblet, and held it out for Alfred. “Oh, you may want to remove your clothing. It’s rather form-fitting, and, well, your figure may no longer fit.” Well, ideally the change wouldn’t be very dramatic, but he didn’t know if there were going to be any extra limbs where there weren’t supposed to be. That, and it was good to see the changes as they happened, to get a better understanding of the process.

Alfred blushed at hearing that, silently nodding and starting to undress, knowing arguing was useless by now. Slipping off all his clothing he kicked them aside before reaching for the goblet and taking a deep breath before chugging it down in one gulp. Suddenly he could feel his body start to change, bright light surrounding him for what was really only a few seconds before fading away and revealing his new body. His hair was a bit longer now, down to the shoulders but more wavy than before. Rather decent sized breasts were on his chest and down where his cock used to be was a vagina. “D-Did it work?”

Ivan inspected his body closely. Very closely. “It looks like a success to me, but I don’t know if your parts are functioning properly, or if they’re just dead weight,” he admitted. “We’re going to have to do some further testing. If you don’t mind laying down on the table?” He motioned to the table, as though he were some sort of doctor, and Alfred was about to have a check-up. It appeared to have gone well, for the most part. His masculine face was a bit softer, his narrow hips a bit more defined; of course, still no more than those of an average teenage, still-developing girl.

Alfred had been shocked when he heard his voice, it was a bit higher than before, more feminine. Out of embarrassment he, or rather she now, reached down to cover her vital regions. “Further testing? Wh-What do you mean?” She had thought this would be it, drink the potion, turn into a girl, then turn back.

“Don’t cover up, I need to check that!” scolded Ivan gently. “And I mean what I said. You didn’t think I was going to change you right back, did you? I mean, I’m GOING to change you back, but not without making sure the potion actually works the way it’s supposed to.” And by that, he meant functioning breasts, functioning ovaries, and functioning sex organs. “I can’t just sell a potion that gives people dead, limp, useless parts, now, can I?”

Alfred gulped, trembling a bit and nodding her head. Just think of it like a doctor’s examination she kept telling herself, crawling up on the table and lying down on her back, arms at her sides. It felt so weird having breasts, feeling the weight on her chest on she laid down. “Th-This okay?”

“Perfect,” praised Ivan, patting her on the head. Her hair was softer, he noted. He would have to look into that. It wasn’t just a woman thing, it definitely had something to do with the potion. Perhaps something done or taken by the elf he extracted the hormones from. Ah, well. It wasn’t a bad thing, really. It could have been a leg instead of a breast. “Now, just hold still. I’m going to feel around, okay?” The wizard began to move his hands along her body, pressing down every once in awhile to make sure nothing fell apart. As he made his way up from her hips, he eventually came across her chest, an area he decided not to pass up. After an initial, soft stroking, he gave both of them a little squeeze.

Alfred whimpered as her breasts were touched, cheeks bright red as she squirmed beneath the other. Already it had been weird just having Ivan’s hands all over her but now in such a sensitive place it felt even worse. “D-Don’t touch those.” she said, biting her lower lip. “Feels weird.”

“Does it? Is it at all pleasant? Unpleasant? Please answer honestly, I need to know,” said Ivan, squeezing just a little harder. Deciding he needed to be better able to feel, he pulled his hands away just long enough to remove his black gloves, then resumed the poking and prodding of the soft lumps of flesh. “I wonder if these would produce milk, were you to get pregnant...” He had a feeling Alfred would be averse to the idea. So was he, honestly, if only by virtue of the fact that he couldn’t take care of another human right then. Not until Alfred was fully trained, at least. Maybe then he would breed the boy. It would be fun to have little human pups to play with.

Alfred didn’t want to answer honestly, squeezing her legs together and letting out another whimper. “W-Weird, just...I-I dunno.” she was too embarrassed to just admit it did feel a bit good, feeling herself getting wet between her legs. “A-And don’t get me pregnant! Please...”

“Of course not, you think I want another you to take care of?” chuckled Ivan, taking her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers to squeeze and tug. “You’re a handful as it is. Besides, it isn’t good for someone as young as you to have children. You’re too immature to be a mommy.” His expression darkened momentarily as he thought of his own mother, the same who’d left him to die. Distracted by such thoughts, he barely noticed his own fingers beginning to squeeze a little more tightly than he’d initially intended.

“Ah, Ahhnn s-stop.” Alfred groaned, back arching a bit in the mix of pleasure and pain at her chest. A few tears formed in her eyes now, a tingling sensation between her legs that really just confused Alfred even more. It felt so weird to not have a penis down there, like something was missing.

“O-oh, my apologies,” said Ivan quickly. He released his grip on her nipples and took a step back to calm down. It was probably best not to think too much about his family while he was doing work on his pet. “Okay, then, I’m going to need you to spread your legs for me so I can check and make sure your genitals work.” He would be able to test her ovaries, too, with a quick little magical probing, the same way he’d checked up on Alfred’s intestines while he - she - well, while Alfred had been recovering.

Alfred sighed in relief, keeping her eyes tightly shut and nodding. It seemed even worse as a girl to be probed like this. As least as a man it was her own body and didn’t feel as odd. “O-Okay...” she whimpered, hesitantly spreading her legs, shivering as the cold air hit her wet genitals.

The wetness was a good sign. That meant she was actually producing fluids. “Excellent. Just hold still.” He wasn’t sure if a hymen had developed, so he decided to tread cautiously instead of just jamming his fingers inside. First things first. Ivan fingered her clitoris, rubbing against the hood of the nub to see what sort of a reaction he got. “Are you feeling anything?” It was so small compared to what had been there just prior. He wasn’t sure how he would feel, himself.

Before Alfred could even respond a scream escaped her mouth, hands reaching up to cover it. It felt so weird, feeling the finger in such a sensitive place. “Mm,...f-feels, s-strange.” she mumbled, shivering a bit in pleasure.

“That’s good, go on.” Ivan’s trusty notebook floated up beside him to take down everything Alfred told him, as usual, as well as take some sketches down of her body as it was after the change. Nothing too detailed, but a general sense of scale and proportion was achieved. He sped the movement of his fingers. “I’m going to see if you orgasm properly, so relax.”

“O-Orgasm?” Alfred asked, trembling a bit as her pleasure increased. It felt so different, so weird, there was no way Alfred could properly describe it. “Ahhnn...” she moaned, unable to keep the noise to herself anymore.

“Da, orgasm. You know what the word means, don’t you?” If he forgot in the transformation, that was bad, indeed. Fixable, most likely, as all errors were, but still. He didn’t exactly enjoy having to go through and right mistakes. “You’re very cute like this, you know. Not that you weren’t cute before, but I just thought you might want to know.”

Alfred whimpered again, squirming as if she didn’t know what o do with her body. “O-Of course I know.” she said, a bit insulted that Ivan would think otherwise. “A-And I-I’m not cute.” Dammit, she didn’t need to feel any less manly than she already did.

“You know that you’re cute, but you insist you aren’t?” questioned Ivan, slowly crawling up onto the table to hitch her legs on his shoulders and thumb her clitoris from there, hopeful that it would speed the process up a little to somewhat simulate an actual sexual encounter.

Alfred growled in frustration, opening her mouth to answer but instead another moan simply came out. She was even more embarrassed now with her legs up, keeping her face hidden behind her hands. Pleasure was building up inside her body, moans getting louder until finally her orgasm came, body shuddering in pleasure.

“Very good!” chirped Ivan as though she’d just performed a trick. Not too early, not too late. About the time he would expect someone in Alfred’s position to take to orgasm. “I would say ‘good boy,’ but that doesn’t exactly fit anymore.” He brought his fingers down a little lower. It appeared, upon spreading her labia, that a hymen had, in fact, appeared. Well, his pet was in for a slightly unpleasant experience. “It’s a good thing women don’t have a refraction period.” Except for an apparent initial discomfort, if testimony was to be believed.

Alfred was breathing heavily now, chest heaving up and down as she recovered from her orgasm, shame washing over her at the realization of what just happened. “S-Stop it.” she whimpered, squeezing her legs together around Ivan’s hand. “S-Stop touching me.”

Ivan parted them again, that time using the air to force them apart, and made himself quite snug between them. “Easy does it, I’m just going to run one last test. Otherwise we’ll never know if these parts are entirely functional.” He began to undo his coat, and the pants beneath that.

“P-Please!” Alfred shouted, looking down to see what Ivan was doing. “Wh-Why are you undoing your pants? Y-You can’t be serious?” she asked, struggling and failing against Ivan’s magic that kept her legs apart.

“What? Would you rather I get something else to do it? I could borrow Katashi again, but somehow I didn’t think you would be pleased by the idea,” he explained, a light blush on his face. He wasn’t doing it for his own pleasure, he was doing it for science! Or, rather, magic! Scientific magic! Or, well, he was doing it for research! The wizard finally freed himself from his pants, then proceeded to stroke himself. It wasn’t long before he was ready to begin the test.

Alfred was trembling again, tears running down her face. “Y-You didn’t tell me y-you were gonna rape me!” she shouted, regretting choosing that other potion Ivan said he had. Pain would surely be better than going through this again. “Please, s-surely you have all the information you need.”

“It isn’t rape, you asked me for this, remember?” insisted Ivan. Granted, it had been under the influence of an aphrodisiac, but still. That was technically consent for sex, and they hadn’t actually had any sex yet, so he had a verbal contract, of sorts! “I could always get Katashi, if you would prefer.” Though for the sake of the test, it was best that the penetration was done by something at least remotely human, for the sake of simulating what Alfred would theoretically encounter as a human female.

“I-I was drugged then!” Alfred screamed out, unable to believe Ivan was still holding that over her. “Th-That’s not consent a-and even if it was I’m taking it back now.” Her lower lip was quivering now, a sob escaping her throat. “I-I don’t want that tentacle monster b-but...I-I don’t want you either.”

“You can’t take back consent, that’s against the rules!” Since when? Since that exact moment in time. “Now, if you don’t want Katashi, I suggest you take a deep breath and brace yourself. It might hurt a bit, especially when your hymen breaks.” He nudged his erection up against her wet, warm slit, only then remembering to separate his sperm from the DNA they were carrying with a quick spell. Didn’t want a baby, after all. Especially a human-wizard hybrid. Those tended to be quite the handful, if his sources were correct.

Alfred flinched, trying to scoot away from Ivan’s cock. She knew begging was useless by now, it was Ivan or the tentacle monster and she wanted nothing to do with that thing. Covering her face she took a deep breath and braced herself for the pain she was about to be in.

“Ssh, you can do it, just relax, okay? I’m right here,” said Ivan, his hand sliding over to hold hers in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Slowly, he began to press the tip of his sizable cock against her, a small wave of pleasure overtaking him. It was warm, and much more memorable than the disaster that had been Alfred’s blowjob. Certainly better than masturbation.

Ivan’s hand was barely comforting as she was penetrated, screaming out in pain as he thrusted into her. She was tight, virginally tight and it hurt terribly. She squeezed his hand tightly, nails digging into his skin as she tried to calm down, tried to get over the intense pain she was in.

“This is much better than when you tried to use your mouth,” decided Ivan out loud. He chuckled at the adorably pained look on her face, and leaned down to press his lips to her cheek, his hips unmoving once he had fully penetrated her virgin body. “Are you okay?”

Alfred was still shaking in pain, more sobs coming out. “N-No of course I’m not okay!” she snapped, even more upset now that she had heard Ivan laugh at this. It was taking time to adjust to Ivan’s size but slowly she was.

Ivan, though he knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You’re so funny, Alfred! If I can even call you that right now. Maybe I’ll just call you Sunflower. That’s a bit more feminine, da?” He slowly, slowly pulled out, careful to start in a manner that wouldn’t pain her even more.

“This isn’t funny!” Alfred screamed, not understanding how Ivan could think this was even remotely entertaining. A loud groan escaped her throat as Ivan moved out, feeling every move he made.

“But your face is so red!” breathed Ivan, having almost forgotten just how nice sex actually was. It had been far, far too long; to think he’d missed out on it for all those years. Perhaps he could schedule a few more sessions in with Alfred, male or otherwise. So long as he wasn’t too brutal, anyway. The wizard began to slide back inside, a bit faster than the initial penetration. “Feeling better yet, Sunflower?”

Alfred yelped as Ivan thrusted back in, shaking her head no. “I-I hate this...” she sobbed, hating how she could feel warmth pooling in her belly, pleasure slowly starting to replace all the pain she was in.

“Nyet, you don’t. Come, now, why do you insist on disliking these sorts of things? Why do you humans frown on pleasurable endeavors?” persisted Ivan, intent on breaking down those inhibitions. If he ever wanted his pet truly trained, he had to get Alfred to start allowing himself such pleasures, rather than denying them when they came.

“B-Because....i-it hurts a-and...” Alfred cut herself off with a sob, still covering her face. “I-I don’t wanna have sex l-like this.” How did Ivan not understand how important sex was to humans? That having it against their will was a terrible thing.

“A lot of things hurt. Humans get ‘shots’ at the doctor, and those hurt, da?” Honestly, he would never understand human culture. They were just so confusing. There were entire religions dedicated to stopping people from doing things that honestly didn’t harm them in the least. ‘No sex, no shellfish, no homosexuality, no wearing two different fabrics at once, get mauled by bears if you insult bald men...’ It was all very silly, but of course, they just refused to get it through their thick heads. How such a brilliant species could be so incredibly stupid and stubborn was beyond him. Oh well, he would break Alfred out of it eventually. Until then, he decided to continue on, making sure his thrusts were gentle and easy. “Ah, you’re so smooth and tight in here!” There was a bit of blood from when her hymen had snapped, but there was nothing he could do about tha- oh, wait, actually there was. What was he thinking? A quick spell zapped the blood away.

Alfred choked out another sob, body trembling in her odd mix of pain and pleasure. “SH-Shots a-are way different than sex.” she muttered, wanting to just punch Ivan for how stupid he was acting. She had already lost her virginity to that damn tentacle monster and then was raped by that minotaur, she just wanted a break from all this.

“You make no sense, little one,” mused Ivan, quite through with debating. Such a silly girl. “Cease your crying and have fun. It’s only sex. I’m not exactly killing you, here.” He could feel his own pleasure building within her, so soft, squeezing him so delightfully tight. The texture was superior in every way to a hand, or even a mouth. Soon he couldn’t stop himself from speeding up.

“Ahn...nng..” Alfred moaned, feeling a certain spot inside her being hit with a few thrusts. She knew it was only sex but it was so humiliating, being violated by this stranger, even worse now that she was a girl. “J-Just stop...p-please.”

“Finish the test, and I will reward you, okay?” Perhaps she just needed some positive reinforcement. Once he changed her back, he would make sure to do something to reward her for her obedience. Until then, he sped his thrusts further still, hips moving in a manner they hadn’t for a good few decades. “A-ah, you’re simply adorable...” Maybe she would feel better with a little help. He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth; humans liked that, right?

 

Alfred’s moans got louder, back arching in pleasure as Ivan took her nipple in her mouth. “Ahhnn...” she had that weird feeling again, getting desperate for more despite how much she hated this. “O-Oh god..” She hated how vocal she was, not wanting Ivan to think she was enjoying it.

“See? You do like it!” The wizard himself was already a bit red in the face, feeling close than he would have liked to have been at that point; it couldn’t be helped, given that he hadn’t actually had sex with anything for so long. Still, though it was probably cheating, he used a bit of magic to hold himself back, though being on the very edge of orgasm had him holding her hips and thrusting even harder than he would have liked, lips wrapped around one of her nipples and occasionally switching between breasts.

Alfred felt close as well despite her clit not being touched. “Ahn...oh god.” she groaned, walls clenching down against Ivan’s cock as pleasure coursed through her body, orgasming for the second time that session.

Ivan felt her contracting around him, and reacted accordingly, by allowing himself to climax inside of her. His sperm was still magically sterilized, so he wasn’t at all concerned, though it didn’t occur to him to inform Alfred of that fact. “Excellent work!” he panted, a bit tired by the activity. He pulled out and tucked himself away, eager to wash up. “It looks like everything is working.”

Alfred was panting, cum leaking out of her cunt now as she continued to sob, unable to believe she had seriously just came from being fucked by the other. “Ch-Change me back.” she muttered, wanting desperately to close her legs.

“Alright, alright. Just sit up straight, I’ll prepare a lily extract mixture,” chuckled Ivan. Yet again, he petted her hair, only to walk off and gather the ingredients. “Why don’t you watch and learn? It’s very simple, you see. First, a simple spell to extract the pure essence of the lily...”

Alfred wasn’t listening however, pulling her legs shut and rolling onto her side, curling up into a ball. Her sobbing got even louder now, drowning out Ivan’s voice. She couldn’t believe he had just done that and so casually too, like it was nothing.

“...then finally, a pinch of fairy dust. Don’t forget to mix it in well, or it could fragment and tear at your throat until you’re coughing up blood and die!” finished Ivan. He poured the completed mixture into a goblet, which he carried back over to Alfred with a smile on his face. “I hope you were paying attention, because there’s going to be a quiz!”

Alfred was still curled up and sobbing, barely listening to Ivan. Moving her hands she looked up past her tears and grabbed the goblet, gulping it all down. Soon enough Alfred was transformed back into a male, although really he didn’t feel any better. There was an odd soreness between his legs still.

Ivan sat down beside Alfred on the table to go over his body and make sure the change back had been complete, then cupped his face and forced Alfred to look at him. “Alfred. Listen to me, and listen to me now. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You performed perfectly. Your duties were completed to the letter, and I promised you a reward. Is there anything in particular you want? A toy? An animal? An object or plant? Ask, and you shall receive. Within reason, naturally.”

Alfred was still sobbing, Ivan’s words doing nothing to comfort him as he felt even more ashamed now. He didn’t want anything, he just wanted to go home and get away from this terrible place. 

“Come now, surely there’s something you want,” cooed Ivan. He levitated a blanket over to Alfred and wrapped him up snugly, deciding that he might feel better once the cold air was no longer nipping at his naked body. He had to maintain a very specific temperature down there for the potions. “Maybe you can tell me after a warm bath?”

“I just want to go home!” Alfred shouted, grabbing the blanket and wrapping himself in it like a cocoon. He wanted out that hellish place and back to his family who he regretting ever running away from in his moment of teenage stupidity.

“You are home,” answered Ivan, a smile on his face. “Silly little sunflower!” There had to be something he could do to make Alfred happy. “Would it make you feel better if I brought something back from one of the human cities?” Perhaps he just wanted a sense of normalcy?

Alfred screamed when he heard Ivan say that, feeling anger mix with his sadness. “I mean my real home!” he screamed, curling up even more. “With my parents and my brother, without you and all these monsters!”

“You make no sense, little one. And I do not appreciate your yelling,” said Ivan sternly. He owed his pet a reward, but that didn’t mean he could just behave poorly and expect to be let off. “Now behave yourself, or I will have to punish you.”

“Shut up you asshole!” Alfred continued to scream, keeping himself hidden under the blanket. He didn’t care about any punishment. He knew he should, that he would regret it, but he just needed to get his anger out of his system.

Ah, humans, so impulsive. “Very well. I was going to simply reward you, but now I’ll have to punish you, too.” Still seated, he patted his lap. “Get over my knee. It’s time for a spanking, little sunflower.” Ivan, not feeling particularly patient, ‘helpfully’ guided Alfred over by lifting him off the table with magic and not-so-gently forcing him into his lap. “Good boy!”

Alfred was shocked when he felt his body move, screaming in shock as he was thrown over Ivan’s lap. “S-Stop it!” he begged, starting to tremble again. “I-I’ve had enough for today, p-please just stop.”

“You brought this on yourself, little one.” It was ever so convenient that Alfred’s bottom was still bare, and the blanket was easy enough to be rid of. Once he was sure his pet was in the optimum position, he raised his hand, but didn’t yet strike. Rather, he waited a moment or so more for a hairbrush to float down the stairs and slide into his partially-open fist. To think such a novelty investment was coming in so handy! “Hold still.” He swung the brush downwards, smacking the flat side hard against the human’s bottom.

Alfred screamed out in pain, his sobs starting back up again. It was so unfair, being punished for being upset at being raped. It made no sense how could Ivan not realize that? “S-Stop...I-I have every right to yell at you...” he sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

“Nyet, you do not. I have been more than fair, as your owner, and yet you insist on disobeying me and being stubborn whenever you’re allowed. Quite frankly, you’re lucky to be alive,” answered Ivan. He made sure to land a good, hard smack in between every few words. “Now, take your punishment now, and I might still be inclined to reward you.” He had something in mind, something he no longer needed, but that just might have made Alfred happy.

Alfred continued to sob, figuring it would be for the best if he just shut up for now and let Ivan do this. Nothing he could say would convince Ivan to stop anyways. His ass was stinging badly now, wondering when the other would stop.

Ivan didn’t stop. Not until Alfred’s behind was a bright, unpleasant shade of red. He continued to swing away, even as his arm got tired. Lessons had to be learned, after all. When he was a child, the humans taught them in a similar manner, often combined with humiliation in front of their peers. Only after he was sure the teen would be left unable to sit for a day or two did he at last relent.

The smacking continued way longer than Alfred thought it would stop, screaming and sobbing now with each hit. His ass felt so numb now, barely even feeling the hits on it. “P-Please...I-I’m sorry Ivan.”

“Da, da, I know you’re sorry. Unfortunately, ‘sorry’ doesn’t turn back time,” answered Ivan, and he lowered the brush. “Now, do you want your reward now? I’ll give it to you, but you have to promise to behave.” The wizard gently nudged his pet off of his lap, using magic to guide him back to the table to lay on his stomach.

Alfred nodded weakly, still sobbing against the table now. He didn’t care about his reward, all he wanted was to go home and never see Ivan again. He was in so much pain too, the mix of humiliation and physical pain becoming too much for him.

“Okay, good, I think you’ll like this!” Ivan eased himself off the table and onto the floor, then headed over to a wall in the back. To most, there was nothing unusual about it, and that was why he loved it so much. All it took was a touch of his hand to slide the hidden door open. Immediately, he was greeted by a barrage of whines and screams, but by then, he barely noticed them. “Wait out here; my more delicate experiments are inside, and I don’t want you damaging anything.”

Alfred wasn’t listening, hell he hadn’t even noticed the whines and screams coming from the hidden room. His reward was probably something stupid anyways. Ivan seemed to not get how humans worked and such. 

Ivan was only inside for a minute or so before he emerged, a tiny metal cage under one arm, while he used the other to shut the door behind him. “Here it is!” Inside was a little kitten, just a random stray from the streets, much like his pet. He’d finished up his tests on it, and was going to simply dispose of it, but humans liked small animals like cats, did they not? They made up about twenty five percent of that thing that they called the ‘internet,’ after all. “Do you like it?” He held up the cage for closer viewing. To him, there was nothing at all that was particularly of note about it...

Hearing the other come back Alfred sat up and wiped his eyes with his hands, scooting forward to look into the cage. At first it looked like a normal calico cat, well...until it turned a bit in its cage and Alfred saw its second head. “Wh-What the fuck?!” he screamed, jumping back in shock.

“What?” questioned Ivan. He opened up the cage and reached inside to pull the kitten out. “Oh, you aren’t allergic, are you?” How foolish! He hadn’t once asked Alfred about any allergies? It hadn’t occurred to him at all! He would have to test for them later, and fix them if he found any! Oh, immune systems were such tricky things.

“No...no I’m not allergic I love cats but...it has two heads!” Alfred said, pointing now at the kitten. It looked like any normal healthy kitten, just two heads instead of one. “Why the fuck does it have two heads?”

“Oh, that!” laughed Ivan, as though he’d forgotten. “Well, I don’t just have kittens laying around for the sake of it. She was a part of an experiment, an experiment that’s over now. I don’t need her anymore, so you can have her, instead!” He set the cage aside and held the squirming kitten in both hands. “Do you want to hold her?”

Alfred looked at the kitten, confused on what he should do. In a way he felt bad for it, being an experiment for Ivan but still...it had two heads. Hesitantly he held his hands out, taking the small kitten in his arms. The kitten immediately started to purr, rubbing one of its heads against his hand. “Well...it’s weird but...I can take care of it.” He couldn’t help it, he had a soft spot for animals.

“It shouldn’t be that much work for you, and I can keep its bowl of food full and its litter box clean, if you’d like. Just try to make sure it stays out of any important rooms, hm?” It didn’t even matter if it went outside, seeing as how the ward kept animals from getting through from either direction. Unlike Alfred, the kitten wouldn’t be able to poke its head through, and so long as he didn’t run into Natalya again, the outdoors would indeed be safe. “Do you have a name in mind?” A pet for his pet. How cute.

“Hmmm..” Alfred looked at the cat, wondering if he should give it one name or two. It was tough, naming a cat. He sat there in concentration for a minute or so until he happened to glance at Ivan and suddenly remembered the name of a girl who had been in his school, a name he thought had been rather cute. “I think Anya sounds nice. Do you?”

“Anya?” repeated Ivan, a brief wave of nostalgia overcoming him. “I knew a girl named Anya, once...” She was probably dead by then, but still. Ah, he felt so old, sometimes. “It sounds perfectly wonderful! Shall we go upstairs, then?”

Alfred sighed, holding the kitten to his chest. He was still rather upset at the other but knew not to argue. “Can I just...go to the bedroom or something?” he wanted to be alone, away from Ivan and maybe just go to sleep.

“Nyet, you may not! It’s unhealthy for you to be in bed so much. You’ve barely left that room since your injury!” answered Ivan. He pulled Alfred over to him, off and away from the table. “I think you need some fresh air.”

Alfred gasped, shaking his head desperately. “N-No...no I can’t go outside, please.” he begged, Anya started to fidget in his arms a bit. “I-I wasn’t going to sleep I just wanted to be alone, please I can’t go outside.”

“Is that so? There’s always the ballroom, you can be alone there, and it’s wide and open for you to run about in!” suggested Ivan. He decided not to question Alfred’s need to be alone. Humans had bizarre little quirks, and perhaps it was best not to fight it too much. Not initially, anyway. “I simply refuse to have you in the bedroom any longer. You’ll go mad. Insanity isn’t very pleasant. I know. I’ve been there.” According to some certain undesirables, he still was.

Alfred let Anya go from his arms, figuring Ivan could just transport her somewhere if he thought she wouldn’t be safe. “I-I can’t run around...” His ass was still very sore and he just felt way too weak. More tears came to his eyes, running down his cheeks. He desperately wanted someone to just comfort him, to just hug him and tell him it was all okay.

“Ah, right. Well, the drawing room, then. Just not the bedroom,” answered Ivan. “Come, this way, I’ll show you. Or would you rather I carry you?” He was too nice for his own good, really. Alfred would never learn if he kept spoiling him so.

Alfred tried to stop crying but he couldn’t, wiping his nose with his arm. “C-Can I have some clothes?” he asked, hating being naked like this. He didn’t want to move though, he felt so weak. “A-And...maybe carry me.”

“Ah, but my arms are tired.” Instead, Ivan hoisted a still-nude Alfred up into the air with magic, kitten and all. “I’ll have the clothes in the drawing room, you can dress yourself there. It should be warmer upstairs, anyway.”

Alfred had been half hoping Ivan would have actually carried him, instead taking Anya back in his arms. “I just don’t want to be naked.” he muttered, bottom lip quivering as he held Anya close to him.

Ivan sighed and wrapped the blanket from before around Alfred as he headed up the stairs, his pet and his pet’s pet floating along behind him. Almost like a dog on an invisible leash, only the dog was very cranky and disobedient, and not actually moving on its own. In fact, strike that, it was nothing like a dog on a leash.

Alfred simply stayed quiet as he floated up, reaching the room. “Actually Ivan...could I talk to you about something?” Maybe if he explained to Ivan why the things he did were so bad he would stop, it was worth trying.

“Anything at all,” answered Ivan, eagerly turning around to listen. Perhaps his pet had finally put his thoughts together in a calm and collected manner? “That is, if you promise not to scream or whine.”

Alfred sighed, being sat down on the floor and letting Anya go as he wrapped the blanket around his waist, so he wasn’t exposing himself, wondering if Ivan had forgotten about clothes. “It’s about what you keep doing to me...”

At last, a neatly folded set of clothes floated in. “Sorry it took so long, it’s a new set. Look, I stitched a kitten on the front!” Ivan unfolded it and held it up with a delighted smile on his face. “So what is it you were saying?” He handed it and the bottoms over and sat down to listen.

Alfred took the clothes, slipping them on quickly. The cat on the front was cute but a bit girly for him. “Oh right...um...well you seem to not care about how I’ve been like, r-raped three times since I’ve been here.”

“Rape is a silly word,” answered Ivan, unable to help but chuckle. “Sex is sex, is it not? And you were only made to have it against your will because you disobeyed me. Well, the second time was an accident, and I already apologized for that. The third time, you consented.” Even if it was several days earlier.

“I-It’s not the same.” Alfred said, clutching the bottom of his shirt. “Sex is...it’s like important to humans. B-Being raped is really terrible and horrifying.” He was crying again, arms trembling. “P-Please...y-you can’t punish me that way.”

“But I am getting you used to it, yes? That way it is no longer terrible and horrifying!” answered Ivan. Oh, how silly his poor little pet was being. “Oh, dear, are you in pain? I have a potion that can fix that right up for you...”

Alfred shook his head, falling down to his knees. “N-No...no I won’t get used to it. It’ll always be terrible.” he said, covering his face. “Why don’t you understand, having it forced on me is really fucking terrible.”

“What is it about it that you hate so much? You came, didn’t you? I don’t understand your irritation.” Sure, he could see the problem with the minotaur incident, but after that? “You keep telling me how horrible it is, but you never state the actual problem beyond that. Do you have some sort of allergy to sexual arousal?” It was a completely serious question.

Alfred couldn’t help but wonder if Ivan was just making fun of him now, trying to hold back his anger. “Y-Yes I came but...that doesn’t mean I enjoyed it, just my body enjoyed it.” And that only made it worse, having his body actually enjoy it. “Sex is supposed to be with someone you choose to do it with. It’s something personal and important.”

“Your body enjoyed it, but you did not enjoy it?” repeated Ivan, in desperate need of clarification. “I’m afraid I don’t understand. Your body and mind, since when are they separate entities?” Personal and important? It was an act based solely in pleasure, and reproduction. That was why the general had taken him. Had he wanted it? Not in the least, but then again, he had taken no physical pleasure out of the act. Besides, it had been within his rights as a parent over a child, had it not been? At least, before he’d left him to die. That man no longer had any claim over him. Alfred, on the other hand, was Ivan’s property, to do with as he pleased. “Sex is just a biological function, much like eating.” Silly child.

Alfred desperately just wanted the other to understand, wanted him to comfort him and tell him he was sorry. He didn’t care how pathetic it sounded he needed it. Back with his brother he’d always be the one to protect his brother, to make bullies go away or doing things his brother was too scared to do. “I didn’t want my body to enjoy it.” he whimpered, sniffling again. “It hurts and it’s embarrassing and terrible.”

“What’s so embarrassing about it?” continued Ivan, the concept simply refusing to make sense in his mind. Sex was perceived as embarrassing because, why? Alfred had yet to explain that simple concept to him. He wouldn’t have minded if the reasoning was logical, but nothing his pet was trying to say made any sense. “A lot of things hurt. It can’t have been that bad. It isn’t as though I was cutting off any limbs.” Not that night, anyway. He had enough human parts from a recent graveyard harvest. Fresh parts worked better, though. Something he would have to keep in mind.

Alfred screamed in frustration, pounding his fists against the floor. “Dammit!” he shouted, trying to get Ivan to understand him. “Why can’t you fucking understand? It’s not right to force someone into having sex!” He was about to give up, just give up and let Ivan do whatever he wanted.

“Why can’t YOU understand? You make no sense!” countered Ivan. “Not one of your arguments has had any logical backing! You say it’s bad, but you refuse to elaborate on why. You tell me it’s embarrassing, when you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about! I cannot concede an argument to someone whose words come from outside the realm of reason!” Though he did his best not to show his frustration, it still came through in his tone. “Now lower your voice when you speak to me, or it’s another spanking!” He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the human’s shouting.

That was it, Alfred had simply given up on Ivan. There was no way the other would understand why it was so horrible. Instead he said nothing, collapsing back on the floor and curling up. He just wanted to be let alone to cry.

Ivan exhaled. His own temper was going through the roof, something that didn’t happen often. Well, not recently, anyway. Something gave him a nagging feeling that it was going to be more frequent from then on out. “I’ll leave you alone then, shall I? I’ll return at lunch.” Best to take his anger out on something other than his property. Perhaps he would go for a walk. If he was lucky, he would find the mysterious minotaur with dreadlocks. He was just itching for something to brutally murder right about then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the cat's name Anya, it really has nothing to do with it being fem!Russia's fanon name. I (Bea) have a friend named Anya who hates guro and noncon so to tease her I named Alfred's cat after her :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter to upload~
> 
> And this time some actual RusAme, with them both as men. It's very noncon though but considering if you've read this far that shouldn't bother you.
> 
> There's also eye-gore in this chapter.
> 
> Okay enjoy.

It had been a few days since Ivan’s last major experiment, the potion to change Alfred into a female. Since then Ivan hadn’t needed him for much, alphabetize potions, organize books, simple tasks like that. He didn’t bother bringing up the whole rape thing to the other either, after all he knew it was useless to even try. Instead his free time was spent playing with Anya. Ivan had gotten him a few toys, a little ball with a bell in it, and a fishing toy with a few feathers on a string that Anya really seemed to like. Right now he was lying on his stomach, watching Anya play with the ball in the drawing room and wondering where Ivan had went.

“Alfred?” addressed the wizard in question. Ivan poked his head inside, pleased to see that Alfred was getting along well with his gift. He always liked to see the human in a reasonably good mood. It was so much easier to deal with than when he was screaming and yelling. “Alfred, my pet, I need your assistance with an important matter!” His tone was pleasant, but that didn’t mean the reason behind his need for assistance was.

Alfred looked up to see Ivan in the doorway. He wondered what it could be, hoping it was just something boring again like organization. “Oh, what do you need?” he asked, Anya climbing in his lap.

“I need parts,” answered Ivan plainly. As usual, there wasn’t a single waver in his voice to indicate that he found it anything but mundane. “Human eyes. Yours, in particular. It’s a vision enhancer, you see; very potent, even if the individual you get the eyes from requires glasses, themselves.”

“Wh-What?” Alfred asked, trying to comprehend what Ivan was saying. “You need my eyes? What for?” Did Ivan mean like...wanting him to look at something? A vision test? Or did he mean something else?

“Da, for a potion I’m making,” explained Ivan, relieved that Alfred hadn’t freaked out. Perhaps he was growing used to his place? “It’s very simple, I’ll instruct you as I make it, though I don’t expect you to memorize it immediately. First, you remove the iris and grind it until fine...”

Alfred had been doing fine until he heard that last part, gasping in shock. “G-Grind the iris?!” he asked, scooting back a bit from Ivan. “Y-You want to like, literally use my eyes in this potion?” Was Ivan insane? Well...okay yes, but Alfred didn’t know he was that crazy.

Oh. So he’d simply misunderstood. “Da, I believe that’s what I said. What did you think when I told you I needed parts?” Such a slow creature. It was grating, but Ivan had made a vow to train him. “Now, if you will accompany me downstairs so that I might harvest them, we can get this done, and you will have more free time to play with little Anya!”

“You can’t take my eyes how will I see?!” Alfred asked, still on the floor and clutching Anya. “T-Take someone else’s eyes, I-I need mine.” There was no way he was going to happily follow Ivan.

“It isn’t as though I won’t grow them back,” explained Ivan, trying to clarify exactly what he intended to do. He stepped in further, not really wanting to use force, if he didn’t have to. Technically, training Alfred wasn’t necessary at all, but he didn’t want to keep him in a cage for the rest of eternity. He tried to avoid that with sentient creatures. Well, so long as they didn’t piss him off, that was. “Just as I re-grew your intestines. I need the eyes for this potion, but the re-growth potion just requires blood. You don’t suffer, and I get all the parts I need! It’s very simple, isn’t it?”

“Don’t suffer? Won’t it hurt to take my eyes out?” Alfred still didn’t want it but knowing they would grow back was making him a bit more compliant. Well, he’d still fight it but he knew Ivan could force him if he wanted to. “How long would growing them back take?”

“Not if I give you a potion that numbs the pain. It’s like an anesthetic, only much more effective!” answered Ivan. He allowed himself to relax a little as Alfred appeared just a little less hostile. “The re-growth itself would only take an hour or so, but you won’t regain your vision for, oh, two days?” The wizard smiled and placed a hand on Alfred’s shoulder. “As though I would leave you permanently crippled. What a waste of time and money that would be; were that the case, I’d have simply killed you from the start and harvested all your parts at once.” But that was a stupid idea, when he had a potentially infinite - and free - supply in Alfred as he lived.

Alfred whimpered, not wanting to be blind for two days. “What will I do for those days I’m blind? I don’t want to be blind.” While Alfred had always considered himself heroic he was deathly afraid of complete darkness, after all that’s when ghosts and monsters came out. It was then his brother Matthew would protect him.

“You will rest and recover. Fear not, I’ll keep you by my side to make sure you don’t go tumbling down the stairs,” promised the wizard with a childish grin and a little laugh. “Now, come along. Anya can be left alone for a little while. It’s best for cats to get some time to themselves, every once in awhile, after all.” He stepped back and beckoned for Alfred to follow him out the door.

Alfred was really hesitant about following but he knew he would have to anyways. Slowly he got up and walked up to Ivan. “Just...we have to don’t we?” he asked, scared of being blind even if it was only for two days.

Ivan turned back and smiled. “I will be needing both of your eyes for this procedure, Alfred. Don’t worry yourself so much. It’s entirely painless, and you can snack on as many sweets as you would like while you recover.” Any excess fat could be harvested, anyway. It was a useful enough ingredient, and though animal fat would usually do, it wasn’t exactly inconveniencing him to have extra on hand. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, I promise you. The only risk is not getting the potion done in time and having to try again. It’s a little finicky.”

“O-Okay...” Alfred wasn’t scared of the pain since he knew Ivan could numb it up, again he was scared of being blind. “And you’ll stay with me the next few days? I-I won’t know how to get around.” He was feeling like crying again, doing his best to hold his tears in.

“I already said I would, didn’t I?” answered Ivan. He pulled Alfred in close, his arm wrapped around Alfred’s waist. “You will be safer than a baby in its mother’s arms. I promise.” The fact that he would actually be around would certainly help in keeping that promise a reality that time.

Alfred nodded, flinching as Ivan touched him. It just made him nervous now but he knew Ivan wasn’t going to touch him, just take his eyes out. “O-Okay...if you promise.” He still didn’t want to but he had no other choice.

Ivan chuckled. “Good boy. You should start thinking about what you want for dinner now; I think you’ve earned the right to choose.” He guided the human down the stairs, much like he would be doing for the next two days, then over to the table. “Just have a seat and wait while I get you the numbing potion. This shouldn’t take too long, I promise. Would you like to be knocked out for the procedure?” After all, even without pain, there was still something potentially unnerving about feeling things that weren’t supposed to come loose get cut out.

Alfred wasn't sure if he did, it would be better for him but Ivan was so crazy he would probably do something terrible if he was knocked out. "Uh...I think I'll stay awake." he definitely didn't trust Ivan with his unconscious body.

“Very well, it’s your choice. I will be holding you still so you don’t struggle.” There wasn’t another option. If he wanted to minimize the damage and, as followed, the recovery time, he had to keep Alfred as still as he possibly could. “Now up onto the table.” Ivan poured the necessary mixture for a pain-free removal into a goblet.

Alfred sat on the table, getting more and more scared every second. Maybe he should have chosen to be knocked out, but still he didn’t want Ivan doing more than just his eyes. “How long is it gonna take to remove them?”

“Only a few minutes,” answered Ivan, somewhat amused by Alfred’s apparent concern. “You’ve no need to fret, I’ve done this plenty of times before. Drink this, and you won’t be able to feel a thing.” The goblet was extended with a gentlemanly smile. “Just try to ignore the sound of snapping, if you won’t be knocked out. From my experience, it bothers some people, even if all they feel is a tugging sensation.”

Alfred took the goblet and chugged the liquid down, wanting it to act as soon as possible. Now he was regretting his decision even more, wishing Ivan hadn’t of said anything about snapping. He would just have to pretend it was something else, he could do this, it would be all right.

“On your back, then. Just relax.” Ivan pressed lightly on Alfred’s forehead, until it was down on the table. He wanted to trust that Alfred would hold still on his own, but... “Please understand that I’m only doing this to minimize the bleeding; if you struggle, you might cause me to damage something else.” He clenched his fist, then tapped Alfred on the chest, a spell to paralyze his entire body, save for parts that carried out vital tasks. Hopefully he wouldn’t panic.

Alfred gasped before he felt his body go numb. He could barely feel anything, not even able to wiggle his fingers. Still, he trusted Ivan, although being paralyzed made the choice not to be put asleep a bit pointless, hopefully Ivan would unparalyze him quickly.

“Just give me a moment.” Ivan began to clean his hands off, a blue liquid from a cauldron in the corner floating up to rid them of any contaminants. After that, he was ready for the procedure. The blue liquid - too solid to be water - floated back, and he himself stepped forward. He placed his palm over Alfred’s face, then held it over his eyes in particular. As his fingers moved towards his palm, they began to bulge out of the sockets.

Alfred had the urge to scream, unable to even move his mouth to open it. He tried forcing his thoughts somewhere else as his vision in that eyes started to fade. Just anything else, Anya, his family, just...something that wasn’t a wizard yanking out his eyeball.

There was a snapping sound as both were pulled free, cut clean off from the inside with a surgical precision no doctor could have ever hoped to match. Both eyes were doused in the blue liquid and immediately floated over to a bottle full of a clear preservative substance. In the meantime, Ivan retrieved a potion to slow the bleeding and start the healing process, which he made sure to force down Alfred’s throat with magic before he released the paralysis spell.

It was as if suddenly Alfred’s vision had faded to black. Soon enough he could feel his limbs again and move, although there was no pain where his eyes used to be. “I-Ivan?” he asked, sitting up on his hands. “Is it all done?”

“Da, just try to keep from moving around too much for the next minute or so while the bleeding stops,” he answered, quick to be at Alfred’s side, making absolutely sure he didn’t fall off the table. He knew from experience that something as simple as that had the potential to be the death of something as fragile as a human.

Alfred nodded, blinking only to realize how weird it felt to not have anything in his eye socket. He was trembling a bit now, wrapping his arms around himself and staying still, wishing he could just regrow his eyes back quickly.

‘Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred and held him to his chest. “Easy, easy. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m right here with you. You’re all safe and sound.” He supposed it had to be difficult. For him, it was just a matter of feeling around with his magic if he were blinded, or if it were too dark. For a human, it was almost total helplessness, at least until you learned to use your other senses to make up for it, and started memorizing the locations you frequented. “You did very well. Would you like a cookie?”

“N-Not really.” Alfred mumbled, leaning against the other. He just didn’t have much of an appetite anymore. Like eating was something that was fun to do and he just wasn’t in a good enough mood to do it anymore.

“Oh, you must eat, Alfred, I simply can’t have you starving to death.” Ah, well, he’d filled Alfred up enough earlier; it wasn’t as though he had to stuff him further, though he wanted to provide some more positive reinforcement for his pet’s good behavior. No more cats, though. He didn’t really care to use any more enchantments up on pet care. At least not until he had more magic to go around.

“I’ll eat later.” Alfred whimpered, still clinging to Ivan. God those next few days were going to be terrible for him, unable to see and having to have Ivan with him always. At least it hadn’t hurt though, one small blessing in all of this.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, there is one way to speed the healing up,” said Ivan, deciding it was the perfect opportunity to trick more data out of Alfred without traumatizing him further by forcing him into it kicking and screaming. “If we increase the speed of which your blood circulates through your body by speeding your heartbeat, the potion will work faster.” It wasn’t a total lie, the potion WOULD work SLIGHTLY faster. It would only cut off about an hour of heal time, though.

Alfred perked up as he heard that, releasing his grip a bit on Ivan’s coat. “Speed up my heartbeat? How would we do that?” Have him go running or something? Exercise did after all make one’s pulse go really fast, although running around while blind sounded like a very bad idea.

“Nyet, nyet, I was thinking something more along the lines of an activity that won’t have you falling down the stairs and breaking your own neck,” answered Ivan, a notepad already floating up beside him. Lucky for him, Alfred wouldn’t be able to see it. “There are too many drop-offs in this building for me to risk that. Even in the ballroom.”

“What is it then?” Alfred asked, trying to think of what else could increase his heartbeat. Some kind of other exercise like sit ups? Still, he didn’t think Ivan was thinking that. “Some kind of spell or potion you have?”

“Nyet,” answered Ivan again, a smile on his face that he didn’t bother hiding. It wasn’t as though his little pet could see it. “I was thinking something more along the lines of sex. It would hurt much less this time, seeing as you won’t have a hymen to get in the way.”

Alfred gasped as he heard that, pushing himself away from Ivan. “N-No, no I don’t want that.” he said, hands trembling a bit as he leaned back on his hands. “E-Even if it speeds up the healing, I-I can’t...”

Ivan pulled him close again, deciding to remind his pet of just how helpless he was without his eyes. “Come, now, surely you want to be able to fend for yourself? After all, you won’t have any time alone with Anya now; you’ll be down here with me all day, and little pets shouldn’t have to know the hardships of work and boredom for extended periods of time.” He wasn’t a cruel master, after all, right? Not allowing pets playtime was just inhumane.

Alfred whimpered, again clinging to Ivan. It would be terrible to be stuck with Ivan constantly for the next few days but he didn’t want sex, not again. He remained quiet, starting to cry and burying his face in Ivan’s coat, deciding to just let the other do what he wanted. After all if he fought back only worse things would happen.

“There, there, it’s just a little sex, it’s not like I’m putting you to sleep,” assured Ivan. There would be no reason to put Alfred to sleep so long as he didn’t openly defy him to the point of uncontrollable violence. After all, he had all control over the situation. The tiniest movements on Alfred’s part only took place because he allowed it. “Just lay down on the table, and we can begin the procedure.”

Alfred nodded, pulling away from Ivan and reaching up to wipe his tears. It felt so weird to not have anything in his eyes sockets, like he was missing something important there. Hesitantly he lied back on the table only to reach up and cover his face with his arms, just wanting this to get over with.

“Why are you covering your face when you can’t see to begin with?” asked Ivan, but he decided not to pry too much. Alfred was easily stressed, it seemed. It wasn’t as though he’d gone through THAT much hardship. So, he would never see his family again, was fucked by a tentacle monster and a minotaur, and had to get his eyes harvested for potion ingredients. There were thousands of people who’d been through worse. Such a little baby. His young age was showing. “Legs apart, pet.” He got up onto the table and crawled between Alfred’s legs, both of which were slightly less muscular than they’d been when he’d arrived. Too much laying around in bed, and not enough walking. He would have to make sure his pet exercised more, lest he be stuck without some muscle tissue to harvest later on.

Alfred knew it was rather pointless considering he couldn’t see but he didn’t want Ivan to see him out of embarrassment. It seemed he would never catch a break from doing these sorts of things. He had to wonder if everyone in this magical world but some kind of pervert or if it was just Ivan and that minotaur and his luck was just really bad. Shakily he spread his legs, trembling just a bit.

Ivan unbuttoned his coat and the trousers beneath. It took a little stroking to get him hard, given that he hadn’t been anticipating the act at all beforehand. He cheated just a little, choosing to use a bit of magic to get things up and running in terms of blood flow, then floated over a sample of one of his more experimental potions to use as a lubricant. It was partially an aphrodisiac, and partially a pleasure enhancer, something intended to be used by sexual incompetents to sneak on in place of their usual lube. He’d already tested it on some animals, but nothing sentient. It wasn’t anything dangerous, though, so he wasn’t concerned about putting himself at risk.

Alfred stayed quiet, listening to the sounds of clothes rustling as Ivan undressed himself. He was still dressed as well but didn’t move to take his clothes off, figuring if Ivan wanted this so badly he could do all the work himself. “I-It’ll only be once right?” he asked, not wanting to go multiple rounds with the other.

“Of course, why would we do it any more than that?” inquired Ivan honestly. Well, unless his aphrodisiac worked a little too well. Still, he had mentally trained himself for years and years. There was no way he would be brought down to the level of any of his counterparts when it came to giving into chemically-induced reactions. He spread the lubricant over his erection, then immediately grew concerned. Already, he was feeling a bit needy. What had started out as a scientific venture was quickly becoming just as much for his own sexual gain. Well, it didn’t make THAT big of a difference, right? After all, he was still gathering data. If it worked, it worked. Before he forgot and ended up embarrassing himself, he hastily burned off all of Alfred’s clothes. The flames were magic and wouldn’t hurt the human, but it would be a bit annoying to have to make new ones later. He would probably regret that when he started thinking straight again.

Hopefully Alfred would forgive him for entering him without any preparation.

Alfred yelped as he felt his clothes quickly disappear, not knowing they were burning since it wasn’t painful. A blush spread across his face but before he could even say or doing anything he screamed out in pain as Ivan entered. Pain erupted throughout his entire body, feeling like he was being torn in two by the other’s cock.

Though a part of Ivan wanted to tell him to hush up, and that it wouldn’t be so bad, the influence of the lubricant refused to allow him to stay in one place for too long. Already he began to move, a burning passion ignited in him that he hadn’t felt since before he’d frozen his heart. It was weird. Almost unpleasant. His chest felt rather fuzzy, and loose, almost as though his heart was going to fall out at any seco-

Splat!

Woops. He’d almost forgotten why he tried to avoid getting too emotional in one way or the other. At least Alfred wouldn’t be able to see it and freak out, right? Shakily, Ivan managed to slow down just long enough to pick the organ back up and put it back into place.

Despite Alfred's pain he felt something land on him, shaking him out of his screaming. "Wh-What was that?" he asked, wishing he could just see. Being blind was terrible, the world completely black and needing to rely on Ivan for everything. The lubricant was helping at least to numb the pain, his cock even getting a bit hard.

Ivan blushed heavily and hurriedly closed the wound with a quick stitching spell. It wasn’t healed, just held together while it did so. “Oh, that? I just spilled a little potion, that’s all!” He ‘clumsily’ spilled another gob of the lubricant-aphrodisiac mixture onto Alfred’s chest and began to rub it around his nipples with his own two hands as a distraction.

Alfred gasped as the cold lubricant was spread over his sensitive buds, only feeling more pleasure pool in his belly from it. “A-Ah...” he moaned loudly, back arching and hips jerking up in pleasure.

There. Much better. His subject was distracted, or had at least decided to stop asking so many questions. Ivan hitched his legs up on his shoulders. He wasn’t quite sure why. It wasn’t as though it was all that comfortable, at least for him, and it didn’t look very pleasant for Alfred, either. However, his body felt almost controlled by a desire to ravage the mortal before him in any possible way, so ravage he did. He barely noticed the shift in his own behavior from semi-rational to lacking in most reasonable thought. A tiny voice in the very back of his head conceded that he should have spent more time building up an immunity to magical effects, but at that moment in time, he paid it little heed.

Alfred moaned even louder, mind going fuzzy thanks to the effects of the aphrodisiac and Ivan’s thrusting into his prostate. His cock was hard and leaking a bit of precum now and he wondered how good it would feel if Ivan were to touch him. “Ahn...oh god...” He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying it but it just felt so amazing.

Ivan wasn’t speaking, though his notepad still scribbled away every last observation he made, its contents turning into something more akin to a cheesy pornographic novel than research material. Things he normally considered odd behaviors began to feel more natural, such as licking and sucking Alfred’s vulnerable neck. Such a vulnerable place; something like his pet could be slaughtered with just a little slice in the right spot. Like a predator, he decided it was the best place to sink his teeth into, even if not to go for the kill.

Alfred shuddered, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Ivan’s soft hair. “Ah...o-oh god...”he groaned even louder, mind completely overtaken by pleasure now, not caring that he had been protesting this just not that long ago. His body craved more, he wanted Ivan to touch him more.

The wizard clamped his teeth down harder, though it was hardly the full 280-ish pounds of bite force either of them were capable of. Still, he intended to leave an indent, though he wasn’t quite sure why. Only after a moment of that did he finally remove his jaw, though instead of pulling himself back up, he opted to instead move on to the other side.

“Ahn...ah h-hurts..” Alfred whimpered, gasping and moaning as Ivan bit harshly at his neck. It felt amazing despite the pain it caused, his cock twitching in pleasure and begging to be touched. “M-More...”

“But you have to convince me that you DESERVE more, Alfred,” purred Ivan, much more into his task than he’d ever intended to be. “You’ve been such a naughty pet, always whining and disobeying me. Surely you intend to ask for forgiveness before you request anything else.” He didn’t so much as spare his pet’s swollen erection a second glance. Alfred would receive his reward if and when he earned it.

Alfred didn’t want to apologize, after all he had been in the right when he was complaining but oh god, he needed more, so badly. “P-Please...p-please forgive me..ah, I-I need more.” he moaned, glad that he couldn’t see, not wanting to look at Ivan as he stooped so low as to beg the other to touch him.

“Pathetic. You don’t even beg well,” scolded Ivan, a condescending smirk etched into his face. He looked down at Alfred with cold eyes, sadistic glee making itself evident in his every move. Oh, how delightfully meek his pet was! How adorably helpless! “One would think you’d submit more easily to someone who can tear your eyes out with a single wave of their hand.”

Alfred whimpered, a few tears running down his face. He couldn’t see Ivan but the tone of his voice was obvious the other was feeling rather smug in his domination over him. “P-Please...f-forgive me please.” he begged again, getting more desperate and scared. “I-I’m sorry, just please...”

“Sorry? You piss off an immortal, and all you can say is ‘sorry?’ ” chuckled Ivan, a high of power and pleasure washing over him. It wasn’t an altogether unfamiliar feeling, though it was certainly a part of him he usually liked to keep a little more in line than it was right then. “I could turn you inside-out with a simple thought if it so occurred to me! Your every breath is because I allow it to pass through your windpipe!” He pressed his thumb lightly against Alfred’s throat, as though to emphasize his point. “I am your master! Your owner! You are to follow my every command without question!” Oh, he hadn’t felt so good in ages! Pure power over another’s life, the sort of control he’d always sought since he was a child.

Alfred gasped, trembling in fear at the pressure on his neck and Ivan’s booming voice ringing in his ears. He was crying more now, streams of tears running down his cheeks as he reached up to wipe them away. “I-I ah...d-don’t know what else to say.” he gasped, biting his lower lip as it quivered.

“That’s because you’re worthless and incompetent!” taunted Ivan, who released his hands and used them to pin down the human’s wrists, instead. “A piece of furniture if there ever was one!” The air around Alfred’s neck began to squeeze in on it with the intent to choke him. “Pathetic, weak parasite...” How delightful a corpse the fool would leave behind. So broken, a waste of space. Just like everyone else. It was so tempting to snap his neck that for a moment, the magician almost gave in.

Alfred choked and gasped as the air suddenly left his lungs, throat constricting as if Ivan’s hands were squeezing it. He couldn’t understand why Ivan was saying such things, before even if he had been cruel he had never been this cruel with his words. Tears ran down his cheeks despite his arousal, body shuddering in fear as he started feeling lightheaded.

“Oh, you poor thing, are you going to cry now?” laughed Ivan. “Go ahead, then, little mortal. Cry as though it will bring your dear daddy back.” Too much potion, too much of the aphrodisiac, you have to calm yourself, nagged the little voice. Try as it did, though, his conscience was taking a backseat right then. He could feel himself get closer and closer, and as it did, his insults became harsher and harsher still. “It’s not like they even want you! What kind of family would want a disobedient brat, hm? What would possess you to think that you were in any way loved? You knew it deep down, didn’t you? That’s why you ran away! They hated you. They’ve always hated you. You’re just too stupid and naive to admit it to yourself! They want you dead! They would leave you in the woods to die, if they got the chance!”

Those words only made Alfred’s crying increase, sobbing as he clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his noises. He knew Ivan was just bluffing, he knew his family loved him, they had to. Even if he wasn’t as good as his brother and always getting into trouble his father surely loved and missed him.

“You should thank me for taking you in. Rescuing you from the real monsters,” giggled Ivan. Oh, so close, so close. But Alfred didn’t appear to be having any of it. Perhaps just one more smattering of aphrodisiac on his nipples would do the trick. A glob of potion splattered itself onto his pet’s chest. “It’s okay, just because they didn’t love you, doesn’t mean you should die, da? Just because you yourself are wholly unlovable, doesn’t mean you’re entirely worthless...”

Alfred barely even noticed the wetness on his chest and the immediate heat that started spreading throughout his entire body. “Ah...” He whimpered, barely able to form any coherent thoughts, his arousal increasing with each thrust of Ivan’s thick cock. “Th-Thank you...”

“It’s no trouble at all, my little pet,” purred Ivan. The poor, hopeless creature. So clueless as to the workings of the minds of those around him. So ignorant as to what his so-called family really thought. Pffffft, family, such a silly concept, to love and support one another despite all your differences. He’d found a true family. He didn’t need the biological one. Neither did Alfred. “I’m all you need. Do you understand?”

Alfred nodded, small moans and whimpers escaping his throat as his pleasure built up until he couldn’t hold back anymore, hips jerking up as he came. “Ah...nng..” he groaned, tears running down his cheeks.

“There’s a good boy, now sit back and wait for your master to finish,” ordered Ivan with a disturbed grin on his face. It wasn’t as though his poor pet was stuck waiting for all that long. He’d been practically done a few moments back, hence the extra aphrodisiac. His seed shot hard into Alfred’s entrance, and he raised the blonde’s hips up to ensure that it traveled as deep within his confines as possible. It was one of, if not the, most powerful release he’d felt in the past few hundred years.

Alfred felt completely drained of energy, not even making any protest as he felt Ivan’s seed enter him. It wasn’t just drained that he felt, he also felt so utterly alone. Ivan’s words stung, causing him to start sobbing again as he thought them over. He never got along too well with his father or brother but surely...they loved him, right?

At last, the effects of the aphrodisiac began to wear off, and Ivan softened back to a point where he could put his ‘equipment’ away under several layers of clothing. As he came back to his senses, he began to frown. Not so much because of guilt, but because of how much greater his own loss of control had been than he’d anticipated. “Oh my, that wasn’t what was supposed to have happened...” Oh well. Alfred would understand after he explained that he hadn’t meant it. After all, they were just words. “My apologies, I seem to have gone a bit overboard.”

Alfred pulled his legs together, covering his mouth with his hand as he continued to sob. What wasn’t supposed to happen? The sex? Ivan’s words? He was so confused. “Wh-Why would you say all that to me?” he asked, even more scared of the wizard than he was before.

“I got a bit carried away,” laughed Ivan, as though it were all a big joke. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I shouldn’t have slathered any lubricant on myself. That was a mistake.” He ruffled Alfred’s hair, as a damp cloth began scrubbing him down of its own accord. “It’s not as though I meant it. Well, meant to say it, anyway.”

“B-But it’s not true.” Alfred cried out, curling himself up into a ball as he was wiped down. Surely it was all something Ivan had made up. It had to be. After all how would Ivan know anything about his family? 

“Maybe not. Maybe so. It’s true for some of us. Do you honestly believe that there’s some inborn urge prompting parents to love their children?” scoffed Ivan. “It’s all societal conditioning, and sometimes not even that much works. I may not know your parents, but I certainly know my own. The fact that you sensed something was wrong enough to run away tells me more than I could know actually getting to know them.” He wasn’t about to allow Alfred to curl up and hide himself. Instead, he sat down on the edge of the table, and forced the teen up into his lap. “It’s okay. It just shows that you’re more perceptive than other humans.” If not book-dumb as a result.

Alfred’s cries got louder as he heard that, clinging to Ivan as he was forced into the other’s lap. “N-No it’s not true. W-We had just gotten into a fight.” He still loved his family and surely they did reciprocate that, Ivan’s family was just really messed up. “They love me, they miss me I’m sure they do.”

“Oh, my little Alfred, denial is quite unbecoming,” sighed Ivan, petting Alfred’s hair to calm himself down. Well, at least the humans were right about how calming it was to stroke a pet. He was feeling more relaxed already! Of course, it could have just been the potion wearing off. Ah, well, he would study it more later. It showed him right for trying out someone else’s recipe. He would be sure to explain to them the nasty results. “Would a cookie make you feel better?”

“N-No...” Alfred whimpered, trembling and shaking against the other. He kept telling himself over and over again that Ivan was just bluffing, that his family really truly did miss him. “I-I wanna go home, please Ivan please.”

“Silly pet, you’re home right now. Haven’t left. Perhaps it would do you some good to get out for a bit, though, lest you go stir crazy,” pondered Ivan aloud. No final decisions just then, of course. He himself wasn’t exactly in his most stable of emotional states. Well, not that he was ever the most stable to begin with, but all the same. “Maybe on my next delivery for a client. Only after your eyes grow back, though...” Couldn’t have them freaking out. He supposed he could take Alfred ingredient-gathering in the forest, but, well, he had a bad feeling Alfred wouldn’t feel quite safe out there after the minotaur incident, even with Ivan. “If you don’t want cookies, perhaps a muffin? Humans like muffins, da?”

Alfred just shook his head again, wishing Ivan would stop joking around. “My real home, with my family.” he sobbed, not considering this place a home at all. Home was where one was loved with their family, not a place you were practically a slave in.

“I am your family now, silly,” laughed Ivan. He pinched Alfred’s nose and rested his chin atop the human’s head. “All the family you need. If you need anything, or want anything, you come to me. In exchange for feeding, sheltering, and caring for you, you provide me with services, much like chores. Just like a family!”

Alfred nodded, giving up for now with his arguing, instead simply accepting what Ivan was saying. After all it wasn’t like he could go home anyways, might as well do his best to accept his fate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever but finally a new chapter yay.
> 
> Also a spiked dildo is used in this chapter to tear of Alfred's colon so fyi

Ivan hummed contentedly as the slices of lean minotaur thigh sizzled on the grill. The thick, beefy aroma filled the room. If Alfred knew what it was, he would probably refuse to eat it, so he decided that the best course of action was to pretend that it was just ordinary cow. Anyone who’d ever tasted minotaur meat would be able to taste the difference, of course, but it would be easy to pass it off as ordinary meat to a human.

 

As that cooked, he plated the moonberry sauce; a great side to any dish, in his humble opinion, and it did an excellent job counteracting the toughness of the minotaur with its soft, applesauce-like consistency, if applesauce were blue and slightly more watery. It also took more calories to chew than it ultimately contained, so that was a nice bonus.

 

Alfred sat at their dining table, listening to Ivan cook. He was told the other was making beef but for some reason he wasn’t so sure it was. After all Ivan ate such weird things it wouldn’t surpise him if the other was lying just to get him to eat it. Oh well, either way he would have to get used to the food here unless he wanted to starve.

 

His eyes were back, vision returned to normal. What Ivan had done still creeped up in his thoughts and dreams sometimes, doing his best to forget the entire thing. “Food almost done?” He asked, stomach growling as he smelled the meat cooking.

 

“Just a little longer,” answered Ivan, giving the meat just another moment. “Aaaaaand, done!” It floated off to the plates, and although he gave Alfred a fork, he himself had no silverware. It was hardly necessary when he could just use magic to make it float into his mouth. “I hope you don’t mind the moonberries. They’re a little on the sweet side, but they’re good on beef.” He sat down at the table, and the dishes landed softly in front of them. “They’re also very good for you.”

 

Alfred had to wonder what moonberries were, looking at the blue sauce on the meat. He figured it must be like when people put cranberry sauce on turkey. Picking up his fork he cut off a chunk of meat and took a bite, a bit shocked at how good it was. “Oh it is good.” He said, the berries actually tasting really well on top of the meat.

 

“I told you so!” said Ivan, checking to make sure that there wasn’t any blood left in the meat. For some reason, minotaur blood was highly addictive, and although it could give the drinker great strength, it also had the potential to severely lower their intelligence. He was tempted to speak up when he saw a little bit of red fluid still in Alfred’s meat, but thought better of it. It would probably just freak him out, and besides, there was so little of it, and it couldn’t exactly do him much more harm, right? “I’m glad you like it.”

 

Alfred took another bite, not minding the blood. After all he did like his steaks to be rare. “So uh...what do you have planned for today?” Hopefully no experiments. Ivan hadn’t done any since he took his eyes out and Alfred could only hope it would stay that way.

 

“Well, I’ve ordered a few things from China that can’t be found in the immediate area,” answered Ivan, taking a bite out of the minotaur meat with a healthy slathering of moonberries. “The caravan should be arriving sometime today, and I’ll expect you to help me unload my purchases. If you could also assist me in entertaining Yao, that would be just lovely.” He threw a few scraps to the multi-headed kitten on the floor. “If you’re on your best behavior, I’ll find a way to reward you, so I expect a pleasant attitude from you!”

 

A caravan? Someone was coming here? To Ivan’s house? And leaving? Thoughts raced through Alfred’s mind as he immediately thought of escape, taking another bite of meat as he thought. He could sneak aboard, hide somewhere. Yes, yes this was the perfect chance for escape!

 

“Is something wrong, Alfred?” asked Ivan. “You’re being awfully quiet.” He reached across the table to check his little pet-servant-test subject-person’s temperature, pressing his hand to his forehead. “You’re not feeling sick, are you?”

 

“N-No, just uh, eating.” Alfred said, flashing Ivan a forced smile. “And uh, wondering who’s arriving later. Is he nice?” Hopefully he would be. Was this person another human he wondered, after all Ivan had mentioned China.

 

“Hm? Well, he’s polite, anyway,” said Ivan, shrugging. “His name is Yao. I’ve done business with him several times in the past. He’s a dragon who drives a hard bargain, but his products are always of a high quality, and he’s capable of acquiring almost anything I ask for in a timely manner.” He munched on the meat and wiped his mouth off with the nearby napkin.

 

“A dragon?” Alfred asked, trying to imagine a dragon coming to visit. “Like a real dragon? Breathes fire and shit?” Seemed scary although nothing could be worse than that one minotaur. Who knows, maybe Yao would be more nice.

 

“Yes and no,” answered Ivan, having almost forgotten about Alfred’s ignorance to the workings of the magical world. “He certainly does all those things in his ordinary form - quite a beautiful specimen, if I do say so myself - and he’ll certainly be in his true form when he flies in, but he’ll most likely have shapeshifted into a human appearance when he speaks with us. He finds that doing otherwise has intimidated customers in the past.”

 

Flies in? Did this mean Alfred had no chance of escape. “Oh...” He said, taking another bite of his meal. “What’s he uh, delivering?” He wanted to figure out more but he had to remain non-suspicious about it.

 

“Oh? Just some supplies,” said Ivan. “You know. Plants, minerals, blood samples, that sort of thing. My stores of dire panda fur are running low. Oh, and a few little luxuries, too,” he added at the end, figuring Alfred would be interested in some of those goodies. “Objects of interest, and some soft pelts for your winter attire. It’ll be getting cold here in a few months.”

 

Alfred nodded, continuing to eat his meal. “Oh, sounds nice.” He said, wondering what this Yao would deliver those in. Some kind of wagon? Or would he like, teleport there? Either way Alfred really hoped he could escape somehow with him. Just sneak off when Ivan isn’t paying attention.

 

“So anyway, until then, you’re free to go run around in the yard, or whatever it is that your kind needs to do,” said Ivan, going back to a more casual topic of conversation. “You’ve been getting a bit pudgy around the midsection. I’m going to have to start feeding you more fruits and vegetables if you aren’t going to exercise.”

 

“I am not fat.” Alfred said, setting down his fork. He wasn’t fat he was big boned! “So uh, when is this Yao coming again?” He didn’t want to be off somewhere and completely miss his chance. “I uh, wanna meet him.”

 

“Sometime later today,” answered Ivan, deciding to let the matter drop for just a little while. “And of course you’ll meet him. You’ll come with me to greet him. As I said just a moment ago, you will behave in the presence of strangers.”

 

Alfred puffed his cheeks out in annoyance at that. “Of course I’ll behave I’m not a child.” And he hated being talked to like one. He took another bite of his meal, almost finished with it. “Can I just hang out in my room until then?”

 

“I suppose, though I’d really prefer if you exercised,” sighed Ivan. He was really going to have to cut some of the snackfoods out of Alfred’s diet. He’d been spoiling him rotten with sweets, hoping that it would make him feel better, and so far it wasn’t really working all that well.

 

“I am not fat!” Alfred snapped, hating it when he was called so. So he had a bit of pudge, big deal. He just hadn’t grown out of his baby fat yet. “I’ll exercise later, I uh, don’t wanna be all sweaty and stuff when Yao comes.”

 

“...Of course,” said Ivan, not really buying that it was the real reason, but at the same time realizing that it was a legitimate point. “Do take this cat with you before she scratches up all the furniture, or I may be inclined to trade her off to Yao...”

 

“You are not getting rid of Anya.” Alfred said, standing up and picking up the two-headed cat who had been currently trying to scratch at the table. Anya was his only friend in this world and he was not letting Ivan get rid of her.

 

“Then keep her under control,” said Ivan. It was a bluff, of course; he thought Anya was too cute to sell off. However, a pet was a big responsibility, and Alfred wasn’t doing a very good job of getting her to use the scratching post he’d provided. “Have a nice morning, Alfred!”

 

Alfred nodded, carrying Anya to go play with her. Ivan had gotten him several toys including those fishing toys cats really love. Grabbing that toy he began to dangle the small stuffed mouse, watching Anya try and catch it.

 

\- - -

 

In the distance, bells jingled, and Ivan’s head shot up from the book he’d been reading on vampires. He was impressed, honestly; the author’s knowledge of a rare, sparkling subdivision of the species was quite incredible. “Alfred!” he called, teleporting to Alfred’s door to knock. “Yao is coming. Get yourself ready to greet him, would you?”

 

“Okaaay.” Alfred called back, putting up Anya’s toys. His clothing looked fine, no stains or wrinkles. Alright, he would need to sneak off sometime, surely Yao and Ivan would talk or spend some time together and during that time he could hide out. Yes, he could do this!

 

“Hurry up, now,” said Ivan, opening the door. “Out to the yard. It’ll be just awful if we leave him waiting.” He wasn’t expecting formalwear, but he still wanted Alfred decent. He looked over his pet’s outfit and nodded. “That’ll do. Come along.”

 

Alfred nodded, heart pounding in his chest as he followed Ivan out. Oh god he hoped he could escape with Yao, maybe this Yao would even help him! Although he doubted that, no one else seemed to be helpful so far.

 

In the distance, a little red dot began to grow, and grow, until a dragon with scales that looked like they’d been doused in blood soared overhead, circling around the castle several times a second, and gradually slowing down with each spiral. Attached to his back by a harness was a little green-painted cart that he pulled himself, and which stayed afloat even as his flight turned into more of a hover. He landed softly and quietly on the grass, his body long and slender, typical of an eastern dragon.

 

“It’s good to see you, my friend,” greeted Ivan pleasantly.

 

Gradually, the dragon’s body shrunk and changed. The long whiskers on his face receded into a caramel nose, and his slitted pupils on golden eyes changing to a much more human brown. When the transformation was complete, he had a very feminine appearance, with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. His clothing was rather old-fashioned, an extremely traditional Chinese robe that most likely dated back at least a thousand years. Yao was the type who liked to advertise his age, as though it automatically implied wisdom.

 

“A pleasure to see you too, Ivan,” said Yao, nodding. He turned his attention to Alfred, having immediately sniffed him out. “Hmm, what have we here? A new little morsel?”

 

Alfred had been shocked when he saw the dragon. Even though he knew eastern dragons weren’t like the western dragons he knew it still scared him, having moved behind Ivan as he watched the creature fly down. The transformation into a human shocked him even more, having expected someone who looked way different. The cart though made his heart skip a beat, knowing that would be his one chance of escape, he just needed to slip in when Ivan and Yao were distracted.

 

“Uhm, hey.” He awkwardly responded when Yao mentioned him, not liking the dragon’s useage of the word morsel.

 

“Oh, him? I picked him up in the market because he looked kind of cute,” answered Ivan casually, as though he were discussing a recently-adopted puppy. “He’s very helpful to have around for all of my experiments! Although, he’s rather whiny.” He pushed Alfred back out in front of him and pinched his cheek. “Truly a steal for the price, though, considering he’s in such good condition. Good health, if not a great temperament.”

 

Yao nodded slowly. “And to think, I thought you’d been so kind as to bring me dinner. To think I came all this way, and you don’t even think to prepare anything to show some appreciation. I’m starving...”

 

“I assure you,” said Ivan, “I’m very appreciative. However, I can’t allow you to eat my test subject. I have some very important serums to work on tomorrow, and his presence is very much necessary. I’d be more than happy to trade some supplies, though! It was my understanding that you required human blood?” Out of nowhere, a sharp blade zoomed out of the window to hover beside Alfred’s throat. After all, he could always fix him up after he was harvested...

 

Alfred screamed as he felt the cold metal against his neck, jumping back. “Wh-What the hell?” he shouted, having not expected that. Ivan hadn’t told him anything about needing a blood sample!

 

“No, no, I picked some up on my way, but thank you for offering,” said Yao, chuckling a bit at Alfred’s reaction. “Unfortunately for your pet here, I do require some parts. A few chunks of flesh, and maybe a few locks of hair, if you would be so kind. The market so rarely offers specimens as healthy as yours, and my other clients demand nothing but the finest.” He pulled the cart up to his side, and the entire roof opened up to reveal the cargo within. All sorts of unusual things sat inside, from vials, to fabrics, to trinkets, to packages...

 

“Well, potion-making does work best with minimal bacterial interference,” said Ivan, nodding his head in an understanding manner. The blade left the side of Alfred’s neck. “But we can discuss what I have for you later. First things first; have you brought what I asked for?” He knew very well that Yao would try to get as much out of him as possible if he showed all he had at the start. Best to keep most of his deck hidden during the early bartering process.

 

Alfred sighed in relief as the blade left, glad Ivan’s attention was back to Yao. He looked over at the cart again, wishing the two men would just hurry up and leave him alone already.

 

“Surely you could give me a little sample. Just to make sure that he’s as high-quality as you say...” murmured Yao, and Ivan beckoned for him to come back into the building.

 

“We’ll talk over breakfast. Alfred,” said Ivan, his voice turning firm. “You behave yourself while I’m gone, is that clear? Remember, I decide whether or not you feel pain when I cut you up!” Although it was quite clearly a threat, his tone remained bubbly. “Have a good run, and stay within the gates. Or, you know, don’t try to get out, in any case.” He couldn’t have his pet frying himself when his body was needed in good condition.

 

Alfred nodded, watching the two leave as he thought of his plan. He had no idea how long Ivan and Yao would be gone so he figured he should hide soon. Still, would Ivan look for him in the cart? Maybe he wouldn’t notice he was gone until Yao left. After all it wouldn’t be weird of him to go to his room instead of being outside considering what happened last time he was left alone outside.

 

Waiting a few minutes Alfred headed over to the cart, heart pounding in his chest as he climbed on in. It was a bit snug in there, various items scattered around. Treasures, potions, various instruments, Alfred figured it was best to ignore them for now and just wait.

 

About an hour passed inside of the mansion. Ivan and Yao spent about forty minutes on negotiations, and another twenty on small talk about how they’d been for the past year or so. At the end of the day, Ivan was quite content with the deal that had been struck, although he had a feeling that Alfred was going to be significantly less thrilled when he found out that he would have to be cut up again. Ivan couldn’t quite understand the constant drama, himself; after all, so long as Alfred behaved, there would be no pain, right? It was just like snipping flowers from a bush to give to a friend. The plant was still well cared for, and the flowers would grow back. Yao himself was offering up his own scales in trade, so it wasn’t as though he were the only one giving up body parts.

 

“Alfred!” called Ivan as he stepped outside with Yao following behind him. “Alfred, where are you?”

 

Alfred stayed where he was, not even hearing Ivan’s calls for him. It was boring in the cart, spending his time taking a small nap only to wake up with Yao still not there. He wasn’t staying overnight was he? He’d just have to keep waiting.

 

Ivan tried again. “ALFRED!” he called, a little angrier that time. “Alfred, you get over here right now!” Damn it, he wasn’t hiding again, was he? He needed his flesh, and a couple of organs. “I’m sorry, Yao. He’s very flighty. I should have tied him up.” It would take ages to find him if he’d gotten inside somehow...

 

“I’m afraid I’ve got to head out soon,” said Yao, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you can’t give me what we agreed on, then I’m afraid I’ll have to be on my way sooner than expected.” When Ivan appeared dismayed, he added, “I’ll be in the area for the next week. You know how to reach me. I’ll come back here again before I leave, when you have him on-hand.”

 

Ivan pressed his fingers to his temples. “Are you sure you can’t stay a little longer?”

 

“I know very well how big your home is. You’re going to be searching for him for hours,” chuckled Yao, preparing his cart to go. Something was different, it seemed. It felt heavier, somehow, but he paid it no mind. “Have a good day, Ivan. I’ll see you again soon, I think.”

 

Ivan sighed. “You’re not going to charge me a fee for going out of your way to come back, are you?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Alfred was shaken out of his boredom as he felt the cart start to move, thanking god he hadn’t assumed Yao was staying and gotten out. What now though? Would Yao help him or would he need to find someone else? Or would he need to go it alone? That sounded like the best plan, so far no one in this world has been helpful.

 

He was in the middle of his thoughts when the cart jumped a bit, probably some turbulance, and sending up a bit of dust in Alfred’s face, the poor human letting out a few sneezes.

 

Immediately, Yao came to a complete stop; the cart hovered behind him. What was that? Had something in his cart fallen over? Oh, he hoped it wasn’t the vase! Damn it, he never should have trusted that Korean bastard and his cheap little magic tricks! ‘It’ll keep it still for the delivery!’ he’d said. ‘No need to worry!’ he’d said. Shit! If it was broken, he was doomed! His spotless reputation would be forever tarnished by failure!

 

Yao scanned the forest for a clearing where he could land. Aha! There was a grassy field not too far away. He began a slow descent.

 

It felt like they were landing now, Alfred absolutely terrified that Yao had heard him. No, of course not, how could he hear a sneeze from that far away? Yao was likely just finding a place to rest for the night, or at least Alfred hoped so.

 

Yao landed softly and gracefully, as he always did. The real question was how his belongings had held up. He unhooked himself from the cart and shifted back into human form; thumbs were significantly more useful than claws when he was handling merchandise. He entered the back of the cart, about the size of a trailer, and began to look around.

 

Just as soon as Yao entered Alfred was visible, screaming as he saw the man enter. “I-It’s not what you think!” He blurted out, hands raised in defense. Oh god, oh god Yao was going to kill him wasn’t he?

Yao stared at Alfred for a long moment before reacting, eyes wide with shock. Then, after a few minutes, he started to laugh. “So this is where you went,” he said, placing a hand on his hip. “Here I thought my vase had broken. Scared me half to death.” Alfred looked absolutely terrified. It was rather nice eye candy, actually. He always loved seeing the morsels contemplating the fate that awaited them. “But go on, explain how it’s not what it looks like. I’m eager to know.” He leaned against the wall of the cart, almost hoping the little human tried to escape just so he could have the thrill of hunting him down again. “Ivan is quite upset, you know.”

 

Alfred held in the tears that threatened to fall as Yao spoke, not wanting to appear as weak to this stranger. “I-I mean...please help me.” He begged, knowing there was nothing else to do but beg for mercy. Running away seemed pointless especially since Yao was a dragon, he’d be found easily. “Please help me return home! Ivan will never hafta know.”

 

“I think it would be rather obvious once he realizes that you’re nowhere to be found that you stowed away on my cart,” said Yao, a smile on his face. The little mortal folk were always so amusing when they were frightened. “I’d rather not lose a good customer. I’m afraid you’ll be coming back with me to face the consequences of your actions.”

 

“No...” Alfred said, a few tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t go back! Looking at Yao he saw there was an opening large enough for him to fit through. Was running for it worth it? He figured he might as well try as he got up and sprinted past Yao, pushing the man aside.

 

Yao smiled. Oh, yes. Such a predictable little human. Being an honorable sort, he allowed Alfred a good head-start, and took some time to make sure he had his cart all locked up, and its protection enchantments were activated. Would the boy be easy prey? Or was he more intelligent than he looked? He let a few minutes pass, then shifted back into his true form.

 

It was on.

 

Alfred dashed on into the forest near them, not caring how out of breath he was. Would he find someone else to help him? Or would he end up being killed? Oh god surely someone in this world would be willing to help him out.

 

Yao moved like lightning through the sky, but it had been a while since he’d played a game that involved narrowly twisting and turning around the trees. He sniffed the air, searching for the scent of sweat, but it wasn’t there. It seemed Ivan had done a good job disguising it. Impressive. As usual. Still, the boy wasn’t very bright. Instead of trying his best to step over things that would hide his footprints, such as rocks, he was creating indent after indent in the dirt.

 

Alfred continued to run as fast as he could, twigs and branches scraping him up as he didn't bother to avoid them. Maybe if he got far enough away Yao wouldn't find him...

 

The hunt was over before it began, it seemed. Alfred wasn’t very good prey, at least in the sense that he wasn’t very good at keeping Yao entertained. The moment he came into view, the dragon was upon him, grabbing both his arms in its front claws and soaring back up through the trees into the sky.

 

Alfred screamed as he was suddenly grabbed and lifted up, watching as the trees grew smaller as Yao flew higher. Oh god Ivan was going to kill him, he couldn't go back.

 

Yao zipped back to the cart - Alfred hadn’t been able to run very far before he’d been caught - and shoved the little human back inside, morphing back into human form in the process. “Poor little morsel. Such a foolish decision, stowing away like that. Ivan isn’t pleased.” It made Yao wonder just what the wizard was doing to the poor thing to make him risk life and limb trying to escape. “You’ll wish for death by the time he’s through with you, if I know him as well as I think I do.”

 

Alfred was practically thrown back inside, landing among a pile of random treasures. “P-Please.” He begged, tears freely falling down his cheeks. Ivan would certainly punish him severely if not just kill him.

 

“Please what? Let you go free?” asked Yao, smiling at the thought. “What would you have done if I hadn’t caught you? Nothing may be able to smell you, but you’re such an easy target that the first thing to see you would have gobbled you up whole. Did you really think it would be that easy? You were leaving footprints all over the ground. I thought your kind was supposed to be intelligent, but you, at least, have the brain of a gnat.”

 

The insults only brought more tears to Alfred’s eyes, knowing what Yao was saying was true. At least the part about being eaten, he didn’t think he was stupid. He wasn’t sure what to say, feeling humiliated he simply reached up and covered his face with his hands, just wanting this all to end soon.

 

Yao couldn’t help but feel a bit of longing at that reaction. “It’s no wonder Ivan keeps you around. You’re ever so entertaining... A shame, I don’t think he’ll let me buy you off of him.” Oh well. Maybe he would pick one up from the market himself. His own little assistant-snack combo. He began changing back and headed around to the front to hook himself back up to the cart. He couldn’t let Alfred delay him any further.

 

Alfred ignored Yao’s words, continuing to cry. He could feel them being lifted up into the air again, knowing it wasn’t long until he would see Ivan. For a split second he considered just jumping out and ending it all, quickly shaking his head. He couldn’t do that, he would somehow find a way to escape.

 

After a brief period of time, listening to nothing but the quiet sobs of Alfred in the back, Yao landed in Ivan’s yard for the second time that day, and changed back into human form once again to walk up and knock the door. It was a good thing he and his cart were cleared for entry, or getting his attention would have been such a pain.

 

After a few minutes, the door opened, and a confused-looking Ivan stood staring down at him. “Yao? What happened? I’m sorry, I can’t renegotiate right now, I’m looking for-”

 

“I found him,” answered Yao, smirking. “The little stowaway is locked in the back of my cart at the moment. I don’t suppose I get a finder’s fee?”

 

Ivan was tempted to demand to know whether or not Yao had kidnapped him to extort items out of him, but thought better of it. Yao was a bit greedy, but he had a code of honor to follow, and he would never stoop that low. “I suppose it can be negotiated, if by ‘finder’s fee,’ you mean ‘extra parts.’ ” Alfred was in big trouble, that was for sure.

 

Alfred had felt them land, not even bothering to try and look out to see if they were at Ivan’s. He wanted to just stay in there forever, away from everyone in this world. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the wait for someone to let him out was driving him insane.

 

At long last, the doors opened. The person standing before Alfred was none other than a very angry-looking Ivan, who glared down at him with a gaze like ice and closed his fist, lifting him up in the air with his powers and dragging him by force up close to confront him. “Hello, there, Alfred. Did you have a fun trip?”

 

Alfred gasped as he was lifted up, unable to think of what to say. “I-I’m sorry, please don’t be mad!” he blurted out, fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. He knew it was useless to even beg but he wasn’t sure what else to do.

 

Yao watched on with morbid fascination as Ivan wrapped his hands around Alfred’s throat and released the spell, leaving Alfred suspended by his neck. “I warned you, didn’t I? Hm? I told you what would await you if you ran from me!”

 

Alfred gagged as he was held up by his throat, his air cut off. Whatever Ivan had planned he knew would be worse than anything he's done before.

 

“Don’t kill him, Ivan. He’s too fun to get rid of,” said Yao, only coming to Alfred’s defense because the scene before him was kind of funny.

 

“I’m not going to kill him. But he will wish that I did, when I’m done,” said Ivan, an eerie smile on his face. He slowly let Alfred down, but locked his legs together with his powers so he couldn’t flee the scene. “But you’re in a hurry, Yao, so let’s start with your payment, hm?”

 

The knife flew to his side to hover overhead; and this time, Alfred wouldn’t have the luxury of waiting for a painkiller to follow.

 

Alfred gasped for air as he was let down, coughing and sputtering as he took in breaths. Almost immediately though he felt his legs become stiff, realizing he couldn't move them. "I-Ivan...please...i'm sorry."

 

“You wouldn’t be so sorry had you somehow succeeded, now, would you be?” asked Ivan, his grin twisted and fearsome. “Yao, what parts did you need, again?” The blade tore open Alfred’s clothing, and he forced him back into the air, legs spread and arms up over his head so his whole body formed an X-like shape.

 

“Oh, you can feel free to take it from anywhere. I just need about five pounds of fat, some skin, a hunk of muscle, and maybe some organs...” said Yao, only to add, “Are you sure he won’t bleed to death?”

“I can stop bleeding, easily...”

 

Ivan was going to do that all out here? That couldn't be sanitary. Although Alfred had bigger things to worry about, screaming as his clothes were ripped off, exposing him to the cool outside air. He didn't even care about being nude in front of Yao at this point. "Ivan please.." he sobbed, wishing he could at least wipe his tears away.

 

“I gave you fair warning, and you still disobeyed me,” said Ivan firmly. Admittedly, he felt a little bad, but he knew his pet needed to be disciplined. That was the way things worked. Alfred had dug his own hole, and he had to lay in it. The blade pressed against his gut and sliced it open in one cut, holding the blood and organs in with his magic before they spilled out onto the ground.

 

Alfred let out a sharp scream as he was sliced open, pain searing through his entire body. He felt like passing out and maybe throwing up as well, eyes tightly shut so he wouldn't accidentally look down and see what Ivan was doing.

 

“Oh? You don’t want to see the results of your disobedience?” asked Ivan, bringing his hand up. He waved it downwards and tensed his fingers, forcing Alfred’s head down and opening his eyes. “You watch.” Just to make it even better, because he knew Alfred would have to blink, he cast a spell that would render his eyelids see-through so he couldn’t escape the sight of Ivan cutting the fat out of his body.

 

Alfred's gaze went immediately down, seeing the large cut in his torso as a bit of blood dripped out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he sobbed, head feeling dizzy although he felt like he wouldn't pass out anytime soon.

 

Ivan continued hacking away, his magic not letting Alfred go unconscious. “Which organs, Yao?”

 

“A kidney would be great, and a lung. If it’s not too much trouble, a bit of his liver would make a nice finder’s fee.”

 

“Of course,” said Ivan, the bloody hunk of fat already being squeezed into a floating jar that Yao took with a smile. “And I believe you mentioned some hair?” He reached up and ripped Alfred’s ahoge from his head. “Will this do?”

 

All Alfred could do was watch and scream as he was basically dissected, watching the jar float over to Yao. His sobbing was worse,, tears staining Alfred's face and hiccups escaping his throat. "P-Plea.." he started only to be cut off by another sob.

 

One by one, each of the organs that Yao mentioned were cut out. First came the kidney, and next the lung, followed by a chunk of Alfred’s liver. If it weren’t for magic, he’d probably have died by then, but Ivan wasn’t about to let that happen. Finally, he cut off the flaps of skin that he’d pulled apart to access Alfred’s stomach, leaving him torn open, but not bleeding. “Anything else?”

 

“Other than what you initially promised me, that’s all,” said Yao, taking the jars that floated down to him and placing them in his cart. He then tossed several containers of what he’d promised Ivan in return back at him, as well as a package or two. “Now, as much as I’d love to stay and watch the show, I’ve got to head out soon. Go easy on him, Ivan, he’s just an idiot.”

 

Alfred watched as various organs of his left his body, Ivan's magic keeping him alive and conscious. He screamed again as Ivan cut off the skin, not even bothering to beg. He knew it was pointless, he knew this wasn't even his punishment. That Ivan most likely had something way worse planned.

 

“Ah, there’s a good boy!” said Ivan affectionately as Yao began to pack up to go. “See, if you’d behaved, that wouldn’t have hurt at all. But instead, you’ve forced my hand.” He stuck his hand into Alfred’s gaping chest and pulled it back out, covered in blood. “I don’t like having to hurt you, you know. You do this to yourself.”

 

Alfred grunted, about ready to throw up. He didn’t dare ask if they were done, even if they were he knew Ivan would just do more if he dared ask. He wished Yao would leave already, feeling humiliated enough.

 

“Unfortunately,” Ivan continued, holding up his hand to summon something, “your punishment is far from over. It’s nothing personal, but I do have to discourage you from misbehavior. Please understand that I mean you no ill will.” It was a half-apology that probably would have carried more weight were it not for the item that zoomed out the window of the building behind him. It was phallic in shape, but there was something that set it apart from other such items. All over its surface were hundreds of small little barbs, designed specifically for mangling whatever flesh they happened to be dragged across.

 

Alfred’s gaze followed as the toy floated out, seeing up close that the spikes were indeed real. He wished Ivan would at least drag him inside, a few creatures starting to gather at the fence surrounding the property. “Ivan please…” he begged, voice hoarse from all of his screaming. At least the other could close him up first, his insides still exposed to the air around them.

 

“If you hadn’t tried to run, then this wouldn’t be happening,” said Ivan sternly. His decision was final. Yao turned around briefly and smirked a bit with amusement, but he was in a rush to leave, so he continued busying himself by hitching the cart to his waist. The toy floated down to Alfred’s entrance, as trying to hold it would have ripped Ivan’s hand to shreds along with Alfred’s rectum.

 

Alfred felt the tip of the toy press against his hole, trying to move away from it unsuccessfully. “Ivan please, I-I promise I’ll never run off again,” he wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore pain, feeling as if he was slowly going insane.

 

Ivan shook his head and stroked Alfred’s hair. “You told me that the last time you disobeyed me. Perhaps now the lesson will finally sink in.” Experience had taught him not to take chances with people under his control. If he didn’t completely break them of their will to rebel against him, then they would try to escape at the first chance they got. Like those three fairies who’d managed to fly off all those years ago. One minute he was gathering mushrooms, and the next they’d somehow managed to get the antitode for his magic blocker potion and had flown off into the sunset. Luckily, mortals were much easier to control.

 

Having his hair stroked felt so strange amidst all the violence and torture, like an almost loving gesture, well, if Ivan could love that is. Alfred was convinced the man couldn’t, after all after everything that had happened he was convinced Ivan was just a flat out psychopath. “I-I’m serious this time, please.”

 

“As were Eduard, Toris, and Raivis,” said Ivan with a sigh. It was a shame, really, but it had to be done. “Perhaps you would be a bit more behaved if I ‘fixed’ you.” Unfortunately, he supposed that wasn’t really a possibility. “If only I didn’t need sperm for some of my experiments.” Alas, he would have to stick with the ‘carrot and the stick’ method. When he behaved, reward him with the carrot. When he didn’t, punish him with a barbed dildo.

 

Well, that was good to hear, or better than the alternative anyways. Alfred really didn’t want to lose his manhood. He could still feel the toy pressing against his entrance, not yet pushing in. “I-I swear, I promise I won’t again.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

And with those words, the toy was pushed inward, shredding all in its path. It wasn’t particularly thick, but the barbs were more than enough to cause significant damage. Nothing he couldn’t fix, of course. Just something to ensure that the next time it occurred to Alfred to run away, the idea would go away quickly.

 

Fresh screams came from Alfred as he was forcefully penetrated, the barbs cutting and scratching up his insides. Blood ran down his thighs, his entire body trembling as he tried so hard not to clench down against the toy. He felt like he was about to pass out, wondering if Ivan’s magic was keeping him from doing so.

 

The toy began pounding in and out of him at a rapid pace. Ivan stood over him with a fascinated look on his face, and a notepad and pen floated to his side. He figured he may as well use the opportunity to take notes. Within seconds, he’d scrawled down a detailed image of Alfred’s exact facial expression as the toy had entered him. Pictures from one of those cameras humans used would probably have been easier, but he didn’t make a habit of using things that he didn’t completely understand the workings of.

 

With a great leap, Yao transformed and flew off, his cart in tow. Hopefully the next time he showed up, it wouldn’t be such a struggle to harvest Alfred’s organs.

 

Alfred’s insides felt numb, the toy continuing to scrape off chunks of his colon as it thrusted in and out, over and over again. Oh god he hoped Ivan would heal him, not let him have to suffer any longer than needed. “S-Stop…” he begged, voice almost gone from all of his previous screaming.

 

“Only when I’m confident the lesson has been learned,” answered Ivan. After all, if he listened when Alfred told him to stop, he would be seen as weak, giving in because of a bleeding heart. He had to wait until Alfred stopped asking. Then he would understand that Ivan was in charge, and that he couldn’t just beg and be let off of the hook. Well, at least not for major things, like running away. He certainly wouldn’t be punished to such a degree for skipping out on his chores. Maybe a spanking, at the most. That was what humans did to punish other humans for minor infractions, right?

 

Alfred closed his mouth, continuing to sob as the toy wreaked havoc on his insides, tearing them up. Begging was useless, he knew it and it seemed it only made Ivan angrier. He decided to keep quiet now, only opening his mouth to scream or let out a sob.

 

At last, the final phase of the punishment began, and the dildo began twisting around inside of him. Still, Ivan was pleased by the silence. If Alfred kept it up, then perhaps he would end it a little earlier than he’d planned. He mentally kicked himself for being too soft, but he figured it was okay as long as it was apparent that his little pet had learned.

 

With the exception of the screams that would escape Alfred’s throat each time the toy twisted around in his colon he tried to keep quiet, noticing Ivan was more lenient when he wasn’t begging.

 

At long last, the device slid out. A trail of blood followed it, and chunks of flesh were still embedded in the barbs. Ivan patted Alfred on the head and inspected his shredded flesh; he would have to mix up some potions to fix him up. Worse still, the smell of blood had attracted unwanted guests, who were watching from outside the gate with a strange fascination. “Good boy, now you’ve got it!” he said cheerily, though he glared at their audience through the corner of his eye.

 

Alfred sobbed, screaming as the toy left his body, catching chunks of flesh as it left. Part of him wanted to hold onto Ivan and sob but part of him was too angry at the other. All he could do was hope Ivan would heal him soon and let him be alone, maybe play with Anya for a bit. She really was the only one who he felt comfortable with.

 

Well, there was nothing left to do but fix him. With a wave of his hand, he electrified the fence, startling some of the onlookers who’d been leaning on it and sending at least half of them running. Alfred, who was still suspended in the air, began floating to the door in front of Ivan, so as to minimize the amount of movement. If he DID move, it was fixable, but the less he had to repair, the better. The door swung open, and he carried Alfred and his new supplies into the building.

 

Alfred did his best not to move around too much as he floated inside, any movement causing large amounts of pain. He wanted to ask Ivan what he was planning now but was too scared to do so, simply quietly sobbing into his hands.

 

“Easy, now. You’ve atoned for your transgressions,” said Ivan. Perhaps ‘atoned’ wasn’t the right word, in hindsight. It sounded a bit old. More like something Yao would say. “Just hold still while I get you to the lab to fix up, okay?”

 

Alfred nodded, glad at least that Ivan was going to patch him up instead of let him stay in pain. It was hard to stay still though, floating through the air with such injuries, blood still running down his thighs.

 

Noting Alfred’s struggle, Ivan closed his hand, keeping all of his limbs locked in place so as to remove the need for any effort on his part. “There you go. Just relax. I’ll make all the pain go away,” he said, perhaps a little too ominously. The door to the basement opened, and they began heading down the stairs where he made and stored his potions.

 

Alfred sighed in relief as he heard that, glad to hear Ivan was at least going to be generous enough to heal him up. “I-I’m sorry…” he whimpered, feeling the need to keep apologizing for what he had done.

 

When they at last entered the lab, he set Alfred gently down on the table, and several bottles flew to his hand. First of all, he took a syringe and injected a pain killer into Alfred’s arm. “Let’s see… Now, to take an inventory…” The notebook floating next to him quickly listed all of the pieces that Alfred was missing. “A potion to replenish the blood…” A few droplets of Alfred’s blood floated up into the air, and he mixed them into a vial with a slew of other ingredients. A pinch of gold dust, the slime of a hagfish, and the juice of a dragonfruit grown on nothing but harpy milk, all mixed together and kept at a simmer.

 

Alfred hissed in pain as he was sat down on his butt, forced into lying down on his back as he watched Ivan do his work. The painkiller was working surprisingly fast, Alfred already feeling more calm. Maybe after this was all over he could sleep, sleep was nice, at least there he could just escape into his dreams.

 

Ivan took one of the floating bottles in hand, and pinned Alfred down with magic to keep him from moving. Even with the painkiller, the regrowth of organs was an uncomfortable experience. “Take deep breaths.” Slowly, he began pouring bottle after bottle into the gaping wound in Alfred’s abdomen, one for each organ that he’d lost.

 

Alfred did his best not to move, unable to help but squirm a bit as the cool liquid poured into his insides. “Wh-What’s that?” he asked, hoping Ivan wouldn’t get upset with his simple question. He was so worried that anything he would do would upset the other, it was so hard to gauge Ivan’s emotions.

 

“They’re just restoration potions, nothing to be concerned about,” answered Ivan. At last, he poured in a final vial, to help the flesh begin growing back into place. From the mangled bits and pieces, new organs were already beginning to form; ordinarily he would have to wait a few minutes to make sure the potions weren’t rejected, but humans had no natural resistance to magic. The only reason for it not to work would be if he hadn't mixed it right, and he always mixed it right. “Don’t fret, pet. Your punishment is over.” All that was left was to fix up his intestines, which he couldn’t access from the same cavity as the other organs without cutting further down. It was no matter. A suppository would work just as well.

 

Alfred was relieved to hear that, closing his eyes and resting as Ivan finished pouring the potions. Already he was starting to feel better, the pain numbing down fairly quickly thanks to the shot. “Can I nap after?” he asked, opening his eyes again to look at Ivan. Surely the man would let him after all he had been through.

 

“One more thing. Your intestines are still a mess,” said Ivan, condensing the fluid inside of one of his many floating bottles into a small little bullet-shaped object. “This may sting a bit.” He didn’t have painkillers strong enough to completely numb such pain without knocking someone out completely on hand right then; such mid-range potions required some ingredients that didn’t grow in his homeland, and he hadn’t yet been able to brew up the new supplies he’d acquired from Yao. Taking care not to re-open the newly closed wound, he flipped Alfred over.

 

Alfred yelped as he was flipped over, lying on his sensitive stomach. He turned his head, eyeing the object and already knowing where it was going. Oh well, he’d had worse up there recently, this was almost like nothing.

 

“Turn your head and cough,” joked Ivan, slipping the suppository in. It began working immediately. It only took seconds for the blood to began disappearing, as though fading into oblivion. The flaps of skin withdrew themselves into their proper place, and began to weave themselves back together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for attempted suicide and a lobotomy in this chapter.
> 
> Did our best writing the lobotomy although I'm sure plenty of it is inaccurate as well. Either way I hope ya'll still enjoy it!

Alfred looked out the window of the room he was in, playing with Anya, the two headed cat rolling around as he scratched her belly. Ivan was busy doing something, Alfred wasn’t sure, he just knew that Ivan had said to leave him alone for awhile. Not that Alfred minded, it was nice to get away from the sorcerer.

He sighed as he gazed down at the yard beneath him. The room he was in was high up, on the top floor of Ivan’s house. The thought had been crossing his mind ever since he had tried to escape with Yao and failed, wondering if a fall from this height would kill him. There was no other escape from Ivan, death was the only way and after all that had happened he knew death would be better than suffering forever with the magician.

Alfred sighed again, looking back to Anya with tears in his eyes. He opened up the window, peeking out down below. He knew he had no other choice as he climbed up onto the window sill, giving his pet cat one more look before jumping out.

It was several hours before Ivan finally returned from work to check on Alfred in his room.

“Alfred?” he called, cheerful as ever as he opened the door. “I got you one of those ‘McDonalds’ thi- Alfred?” He stepped inside and peeked around. His test subject was nowhere to be found. The only sign of life was the tiny two-headed cat he’d given to him earlier. A frown crossed his face, and he crouched down to give the animal a little pat on the head. “Perhaps he went outside to play. How silly to leave you trapped in here. He should know better than to close the door with an animal in the room.” Though the magic in the house was designed to confuse those who weren’t properly admitted, animals had a sense that allowed them to easily navigate through such things.

It was only after a moment or so of scratching its ears that he noticed a draft. It seemed that Alfred had left the window open, but it didn’t seem particularly hot. Perhaps he just wanted some fresh air. Ivan got back to his feet to go close it back up, but something outside caught his eye just as he placed his hands on the frame to pull it down.

“Oh dear…” he murmured, poking his head out the window to stare at the lifeless body before him. That wasn’t good at all. Once it decomposed too much, it would be impossible to fix. “Silly little human, falling out the window like that! Honestly, how far was he leaning out?” It seemed next to impossible, but he’d learned better than to doubt the capacity of mortals to make fatal errors like that.

In a flash, he teleported outside to stand beside the body. A dozen or so vials floated out the door, and he waved his hand over Alfred’s corpse to lift it up and inspect the damage. Thankfully, it seemed that he’d at least died quickly. He would have hated to have his favorite subject in so much unnecessary pain as a result of an accident. With a single flick of his wrist, the blood vanished, as did the clothing, and he poured potion after potion into the wounds to mend them. There was still time to fix the cellular damage and get his organs working again, thankfully.

Gradually, all of the injuries faded away, until Alfred’s body was in pristine condition. All that remained was to jump-start his heart. To that end, Ivan pressed his hand to the human’s chest and applied a powerful shock.

Alfred suddenly awoke with the jolt, eyes opening wide in shock. For a moment he had forgotten what happened, looking up into Ivan’s face. “Wh-What?” he asked, looking around him. He was lying in the grass, body aching when he suddenly remembered. He had jumped out the window.

“W-Wait, why am I alive? That fall should have killed me,” he said, panic obvious in his eyes as he looked up at Ivan. Why wasn’t he dead? Did Ivan bring him back to life?

“It did!” said Ivan brightly, leaning down to ruffle Alfred’s hair. “You simply must be more careful! As it is, you’re lucky that I found you when I did! Had I pulled an all-nighter, you might have decomposed too much for me to repair!” He laughed a little at the look on Alfred’s face, presuming him to be surprised. Death was one of the more frightening experiences a person could go through in life, so it was no surprise. Even if it had happened a few hours ago, it was still Alfred’s last living memory; to him, it may as well have been a moment prior.

“C-Careful?” Alfred asked, realizing that Ivan must have thought it was an accident. Tears came to his eyes at that, realizing that what he thought would be his only escape was now impossible. “It should have killed me,” he sobbed, reaching up to rub his eyes. “I-I jumped from so high up, why did you hafta go and bring me back?”

For a moment, Ivan could only stare at Alfred with surprise and confusion. He did it intentionally? He wanted to die? That just didn’t make any sense. Suicide had always baffled him. It went contrary to every survival instinct ever possessed by a living creature. It made no sense from an evolutionary perspective for anything to wish itself dead, though he supposed self-awareness certainly complicated matters. Where another person might have felt bad about the fact that Alfred was apparently miserable enough to want to kill himself, Ivan could only feel a hint of curiosity, as possible experiments piled up in his head.

Still, he supposed it was important to make sure his valuable test subject didn’t try wasting himself again.

“Hush, now. What good will killing yourself do?” said Ivan, pulling him up against his chest. How to comfort him? Perhaps if he appealed to his sense of logic. “Think of how wasteful it is!”

Ivan’s “comforting” words weren’t doing much to help Alfred as he sobbed into the larger man’s chest. “I don’t wanna be here anymore,” he cried, voice muffled. Why did Ivan have to go and save him? Why couldn’t he just be left to escape this living hell he was living in? “Just let me die, please.”

Ivan stroked his back. Aha! A logical error he could correct! “But don’t you see? Dying won’t get you away from here! It will only disable your conscious mind. Your corpse is still right where you left it.” If he could only make the human see the error of his line of reasoning, surely he would get better!

“That’s the fucking point!” Alfred screamed, so angry that Ivan couldn’t comprehend his situation. “I hate it here, I just want to die already!” he continued to sob into Ivan’s chest, wishing he could have some kind of comfort.

It was clear that Alfred was not in the mood for rationalizing his issues. Ivan pursed his lips. He supposed he could use a chemical solution to mend his psyche, but that could interfere with future experiments. It would be best if he could get the human back to normal on his own, and he had no idea how to go about it. It was clear he would need an expert. He knew a few who were well-versed in human psychology - there was a certain, irritating Frenchman he supposed he could start with - but it would take a little while before he could even get into contact with them. Until then, he needed an easy, physiological solution to his problem.

“Oh, I know what will help!” said Ivan as a brilliant idea occurred to him. He lifted Alfred up into the air, suspending his limbs in place with magic, and teleported them into his lab.

Before Alfred even knew what was going on he found the two of them in Ivan’s own lab, now scared stiff of what the other was planning. With him one never knew and considering what Alfred had just tried he was sure whatever Ivan was planning was going to be terrible. He couldn’t help but to keep crying, even as he was stuck suspended in air. “Wh-What are we doing in here?”

“I’m going to fix you!” said Ivan, pinning Alfred down to the table with the help of his magic. His arms were stretched out to all four corners, and his head was secured firmly in place. After all, one slip-up, and he would have to bring Alfred back to life again. “No potions, though. What is it that you humans called this procedure? A ‘lobotomy?’ ”

Alfred was sure he had heard of the word lobotomy before. Something to do with the brain, he really wasn’t exactly sure on it. “Wh-What?” he asked, trying to struggle against the magic binding him down. “I-I don’t need one! Please, let me go!”

“Hush, hush, it’s almost completely safe!” Ivan assured him. A long piece of metal resembling an ice pick floated into his hand. A vial of pink fluid was dumped on his face in order to temporarily numb the area to pain. “It just takes a moment. I’m merely going to sever part of your brain by sliding this tool past your eyeball!”

Alfred shut his eyes as liquid was dumped onto his face, blinking a few times. His eyes opened wide however at what Ivan said, his body starting to tremble in fear. “N-No! Why? Why would you do that?” he asked, starting to sob. Wouldn’t that kill him?

“Don’t worry, it’s completely reversible. With magic, anyway,” said Ivan, taking the rod carefully in his hand. After a moment, he decided magic would probably be the best way to hold it, in order to get the procedure done as quickly and accurately as possible. “You’ll just have black eyes for a few days.”

“B-But…” Alfred started, cutting himself off as he sobbed more. He had to wonder how much damage this would do to him. He knew if Ivan fucked up that the other could easily fix it but that didn’t do much to stop him from being scared.

“Ssh, whatever happens, you’ve already experienced death,” said Ivan, using magic to hold Alfred’s eyelid open. Just to make completely sure that he didn’t ruin his vision in his panic, he also used a spell to hold his eyes in place. “This will only be a second! Just take deep breaths, okay?” Slowly and carefully, he slid the rod into place along the edge of the human’s eye socket, pushing it in carefully along his eyeball and making sure it was properly lined up.

Even though Alfred couldn’t actually feel anything just knowing that there was an ice pick in his eye socket was enough to freak him out. At least Ivan could have knocked him out before he started, tears continuing to slip out as the ice pick was pushed further in.

“Sssssh!” repeated Ivan, stroking Alfred’s hair to try and comfort him. In one quick jab, the ice pick speared through the target, severing the lobes. He slid it back out quickly, wiped it off, and waved for it to put itself away again. “There! You’re all done. That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?”

It was as if almost instantly that Alfred’s mood changed, no longer caring about the ice pick that had just been in his brain nor any pain he would be in after Ivan un-numbed him. His eyes turned to look at Ivan, his thinking slowed down a bit.

“Are you feeling calmer now?” asked Ivan, his floating notebook zipping to his side to take down all the details of Alfred’s condition post-procedure. He certainly looked a little better, emotionally, and Ivan gave him a little glass of potion to take care of the internal bleeding and prevent bruising. “Do you want some chocolate?”

“Yes,” Alfred said, still unable to move. It was as if all of his fear about the procedure had gone away, Alfred’s mind now focused on the chocolate Ivan was promising him.

The pen scribbled away, and Ivan nodded, smiling. It was nice to have all of Alfred’s thoughts nice and simplified, at least for the moment, until he could get someone to give him a proper look-over. Lord knew he wasn’t particularly good at such things. “In that case, let’s start heading upstairs.” He’d been doing a lot of teleporting, and it had tired him out a bit. It was best that they walk. “Can you stand?”

Alfred was able to move his limbs now, slowly standing up on shaky legs. His mind felt so unfocused, thinking only about the chocolate Ivan was going to give him. He held on to the larger man’s arm, a bit unsteady considering he had just gotten his brain picked at.

“Excellent!” said Ivan, taking his time as he guided Alfred to the stairs. He led him up slowly, clutching him firmly all the while, though he tried not to use too much magic in the process. He was a bit sore from overuse, and every little spell was giving his head unpleasant little twinges. Bringing back the dead was hard enough right after someone died, let alone hours after the fact. It wasn’t something every wizard could pull off.

Alfred clung to Ivan’s arm, enjoying the warmth of the other person. He found himself wanting more of it, pressing his body closer to the other’s. “What kind of chocolate is it?” he asked, suddenly feeling rather hungry.

“Just ordinary chocolate. I went out to buy it in a human store before I came to your room,” explained Ivan. He pushed open the door at the top of the stairs and guided Alfred down the hall to the kitchen. “You might know the brand better than I would. It even came in a little heart-shaped box! It was very cute.”

As they entered, the box in question floated over to Alfred. It was red and heart-shaped, with a magenta ribbon securing the lid in place.

Alfred opened the cute box, taking a chocolate from inside and popping it in his mouth. Why was Ivan giving him a heart shaped box though? It seemed strange. “It’s good,” he said, continuing to eat the pieces of chocolate.

“Now, now, don’t eat them all at once,” said Ivan, patting Alfred on the shoulder. He glanced out the window. It was getting late, but it was still a few hours before he expected Alfred to go to bed. He needed his rest. You didn’t just come back to life no worse for wear. Despite his knowledge of the importance of restraint, he couldn’t help but find his little test subject absolutely adorable as he devoured the sweets. He would have to get them more often. Worst case scenario, he could suck out any excess fat and use it in his experiments. Thankfully, adipose was a very useful potion ingredient.

“But they taste so good,” Alfred said, unable to control himself as he continued eating the chocolates. It was like he couldn’t help but just continue eating even though he wasn’t very hungry. As he ate he glanced at the heart shaped box, his body suddenly feeling strange. Was he getting horny? Alfred really couldn’t tell but he did know he suddenly wanted Ivan, wanted the other to make him feel good.

“I’ll let you pig out just this once,” said Ivan, leaning against the table to look over his notes, and making sure to jot down something about heightened impulsiveness. “You don’t want to get fat, now, do you?” Though it was useful, adipose was easy to acquire. Human adipose was said to be more potent in potions dealing with other humans, but research into that area was limited, and it was just a theory. Perhaps he would do a few tests of his own.

Alfred looked over at Ivan as the other leaned in at the table, shifting his body a bit so that he was now leaning against the other. He was feeling really horny all of a sudden, wanting nothing more than the instant gratification of sex.

“Is something wrong, Alfred?” asked Ivan, wondering if the procedure had impacted Alfred’s ability to explain when he was sick or in pain. All the research he’d done on the topic had shown nothing of that nature, but he was no expert in the field. It had been some time since such practices were commonplace, and he hadn’t spent a lot of time observing them before they went out of style. Something about side effects and it being ‘inhumane.’

“I feel really horny,” Alfred bluntly said, wanting sex right now. “We should have sex,” it would feel good, and Alfred really wanted to feel good at that moment. 

Well, that had been unexpected. “Oh! Right now?” he asked, blushing just a little. His floating pen was recording Alfred’s state at a furious pace, and he made sure to include a rough sketch of his face at the time he spoke those words for further study later. The request just seemed so out there. Honestly, he was wondering how it even came to mind. “Are you sure?”

All Alfred’s mind could focus on was the fact that he was horny, his hand going up to rub at Ivan’s crotch. “Yeah I’m sure,” he mumbled, wondering why Ivan was hesitating.

“I suppose it could make for a good experiment,” said Ivan, pursing his lips. But surely Alfred didn’t just want to help. There had to be some selfish motive. “You’d better not bite me again, though.” He wasn’t ever letting Alfred put his mouth anywhere near his genitals again.

Alfred shook his head no, hand rubbing against Ivan in an attempt to get the other man hard. “I’m just really horny.” Why would he have any ulterior motive? All he wanted was sex after all. “So let’s do it.”

Ivan’s notebook continued scribbling down notes by his side. The brain was such a fascinating thing. To think that it could be so easily manipulated without any magic at all. “Very well, let’s begin the test. If you’ll kindly remove your clothes…” Though he was sore, he snapped his fingers - motion helped make magic less strenuous - and teleported them to the bedroom. He wasn’t about to make a mess of the kitchen.

Alfred was shocked at first at the sudden switch of rooms, taking him off guard for a minute before he began to remove his clothes. He tossed his top off, moving down to his pants and slipping them off as well.

With his mana aching from such heavy usage, Ivan removed his own clothing manually. Teleportation wasn’t the easiest of spells. “To think you were so modest not an hour ago! Well, actually, you were dead an hour ago, I suppose. On the bed you go.” Ordinarily, he would have lifted Alfred into the air with magic and plopped him down into place, but he really didn’t want to cast any more spells for at least an hour, or he was going to get terrible cramps.

Alfred didn’t pay any attention to what Ivan was saying, licking his lips as he saw the other undress. He lied down on the bed on his back, spreading his legs. “C’mon already, let’s do it.”

“You’re very eager,” said Ivan, still a little wary. Though it was pretty clear by then that the sudden shift in behavior was related to the damage done to his brain, it was still a little difficult to believe that someone could be changed so much without the use of a potion. Truly, human science was quite a marvel. If only Alfred were one of those top researchers. A human and a wizard combined could accomplish such great things. Still, he was a serviceable test subject. He crawled into bed between Alfred’s legs, and began stroking his soft cock to hardness. Though he hadn’t been particularly aroused, he let his mind wander to his studies and research. All the things he could do to his little assistant against his will.

Alfred reached down to stroke his own cock as well, already leaking a bit of precum. He really had no idea why he was so horny, but he wasn’t really worrying about it. He just wanted sex, wanted to feel good at that very moment.

Without another word, Ivan pressed their lengths together, idly noting the size difference in his notebook at full hardness; purely for posterity, of course. The sensation of skin against skin created significant physical pleasure, and for a moment, he contemplated studying the effects it had on their brain, and whether or not they would be different between a lobotomized human and a wizard with near-human biology. “Is that good?”

Alfred nodded, grinding into Ivan’s own length. “Yeah, it’s good,” he moaned, wanting more, wanting Ivan to stop teasing him. 

Although a part of him yearned to use magic to tease Alfred some more, he was just too tired right then. If he wasn’t running an entire house, it would have been an incredibly simple task. Although he was an old, powerful wizard with a lot of magic to spare, it wasn’t common for witches to power their own houses; permanent enchantments were usually the domain of witches, since they required so much effort. If he ceased all of the enchantments he’d set, he would have been able to teleport around the world a dozen times and still have some to spare. As it was, though, he already had a bit of a headache.

Rather than mull on what could have been, he decided that it was best to enjoy what was happening right then, and save the experiments for the next day, when he was rested. After all, it wasn’t like there was any rush to fix Alfred’s brain. “Why don’t you stretch yourself for me while I take notes?” It was all for the sake of his research. Definitely.

Alfred nodded again, really wishing Ivan would stretch him instead. He wasn’t going to complain though, reaching up and shoving two fingers into his mouth, making sure they were coated with enough saliva before reaching between his legs. With a small groan he shoved a finger inside, discomfort on his face as he began to move it.

“Humans are quite easily manipulated, hm?” mused Ivan, leaning over Alfred to ‘observe’ him closer. Their relationship seemed to have strayed quite far from a professional owner-and-test-subject one, that was for sure. “I wonder if doing that to my brain would have the same effect. Probably not. The consciousness of a magician is outside the physical brain. It would certainly impact my ability to think as humans do, but…” he said, trailing off. Magicians had intentionally anchored themselves to human bodies in the distant past in order to think as they did. The ‘magician’ part of him was in some ways entirely separate from the ‘human’ part, like two different people whose minds had fused. He would still live without one half, though he wouldn’t be quite the same. “I suppose that sort of talk is too much for you to deal with in this state, though, hm? Too much heavy pondering.” He cupped Alfred’s cheek and kissed him on the lips, as humans so liked to do, depending on their culture.

Alfred awkwardly kissed back, moving his head so he could nuzzle Ivan’s hand with his cheek. He wasn’t paying much attention to what the other was saying, his mind focused simply on pushing his fingers in and out of himself, adding a second one. His face showed a bit of discomfort as he did, still wishing it was Ivan’s fingers inside of him instead of his own.

At long last, Ivan took Alfred’s wrist and pulled his fingers out in order to replace them with his own; his poor pet wasn’t doing a particularly good job. Probably had something to do with the fact that he was lobotomized. Or maybe he was just incompetent. Possibly both. “Keep your legs spread, and no biting,” he said, still not trusting Alfred after that one time; his cock wasn’t in his mouth, but even so, he didn’t want a split lip.

A moan escaped Alfred’s throat as Ivan’s fingers were pushed him, spreading him further than his own fingers did. He moaned out an okay at Ivan’s words, shoving his tongue into the older man’s mouth desperately.

Ivan was still a bit confused by the whole ‘kissing’ thing. After all, it was a rather unhygienic practice. Though he could easily cure himself of most human diseases, he couldn’t see why mortals would do it in spite of their, well, mortality. As a result of his inexperience, he wasn’t particularly good at it (whatever that meant), despite his age, though he supposed Alfred’s lobotomized brain wasn’t really great at telling the difference so long as he got his immediate satisfaction.

Ivan was right, Alfred couldn’t tell that the other was really inexperienced. To him he just knew that it felt good, and that he wanted more. “F-Fuck me already,” he groaned, pulling his tongue out of Ivan’s mouth.

“Pushy, pushy,” scolded Ivan, not at all appreciative of Alfred making demands of him, even in his needy, brain-damaged state. Regardless, he pressed the tip of his cock up against Alfred’s entrance. It wasn’t particularly slick, but with the absolute last of his available magic, he changed the chemical structure of some of the moisture in the air to create a makeshift lubricant. His head ached from the strain, but it was all for science, he told himself.

Alfred bit his bottom lip, lifting his legs up more when he felt something pressing at his hole. He didn’t really like being scolded, whining a bit at Ivan’s words. It wasn’t his fault that the other was taking so long to get to it.

“I wonder just how drastically I can change your behavior by altering your brain,” mused Ivan, slowly pressing inside. It was probably just nonsense to Alfred, but the thought of controlling him through such invasive and possibly controversial procedures was actually… What was that term humans used? Turning him on? “I could eliminate your sex drive entirely. Or maybe I could make it so that it was the only thing that you could think of.”

Alfred’s hand gripped Ivan’s arm tightly, whimpering as he heard the magician speak. “No, don’t do that,” he said, voice low as he turned his head to the side. He just wanted Ivan to shut up and fuck him, his legs wrapping around the larger man’s waist.

“You’re right, it would be pointless, at least at the moment. After all, that’s already the only thing on your mind, is it not?” That, and making alterations after they’d ALREADY been made would hardly be a controlled experiment. Ivan laughed and pressed his lips to Alfred’s forehead, his cock fully embedded into the young human. “Are you ready?”

Alfred grunted as Ivan shoved into him, a few tears forming in his eyes as he was painfully stretched out. “Y-Yeah, I’m ready,” he groaned, nails digging into Ivan’s skin.

It was definitely a pleasant change of pace to have Alfred so willing. Were it not for the fact that it would mess up his future experiments, Ivan probably would have opted to keep him brain-damaged. Slowly, he began to move his hips in accordance with the expected motions of a human male mating with a partner.

“Mm, fuck,” Alfred groaned, eyes shut as he let himself get absorbed in the pleasure. Being stretched by Ivan felt amazing, sparks of pleasure shooting through his entire body with each buck of Ivan’s hips.

Ivan, too, was beginning to enjoy himself, though he kept trying to convince himself that it was just for the science. With every passing moment he spent inside of his captive, it was getting harder and harder to believe. Surely he wasn’t giving into such base instincts as lust! That was something beneath wizards; their body was merely a vessel. If he wanted, he could create a new shell easily enough, though he didn’t particularly feel like losing his admittedly limited capacity for human comprehension.

As he looked at Alfred’s pleasured face, though, he had no choice but to silently admit to himself that, in that moment, he was but a slave to his instincts.

Alfred couldn’t help but be a slave to the pleasure, moaning and gasping each time Ivan’s cock thrust back in him. “T-Touch my cock,” he begged, not even waiting for Ivan to respond as he lowered his hand, fingers wrapping around his own length. 

“If that’s your wish,” said Ivan, doing his best to be accommodating even as the crippling realization of his own human-esque inadequacies had been brought to the forefront by their coupling. Perhaps he could take a potion to suppress it. It seemed like a good idea, but at the same time, he didn’t really want to. With one hand, he gently pushed away Alfred’s to replace it with his own.

Alfred let out a loud moan, back arching in pleasure as Ivan’s large fingers wrapped around his cock. “F-Fuck,” he groaned, draping an arm over his eyes. It felt so good, his cock leaking precum as his muscles clenched down against the magician’s rather large cock.

Arousal was beginning to override Ivan’s sense of reason, he knew; before he knew it, all cleaning spells in unused parts of the building were being put on hold to give him back a little bit of energy for spells, all of which would have to be re-cast again once they were done. With a wave of his hand, the air around Alfred’s most sensitive body parts began to vibrate. “Does this please you?” he asked coyly, though the rational part of his mind was wondering what possessed him to do something like that. He could only pray he didn’t lose it to the point where the defenses around the gate went down. THAT was not something he wanted to experience again, especially after the minotaur incident.

Pleasure overwhelmed Alfred, feeling vibrations around his chest and cock. “Oh god, it feels so good,” he groaned, squirming in pleasure. He felt so close to coming already, precum dripping from his cock as Ivan stroked it. It was all he could focus on, eyes shut tightly as the older man’s cock thrusted in and out of him.

He could feel himself trying to rationalize his actions. ‘It’s good to have firsthand experiences with human biological urges.’ ‘There’s nothing TECHNICALLY wrong about giving in to biological imperatives.’ They were good excuses, certainly, but it was still incredibly uncomfortable to feel such overwhelming desire. He mercilessly abused Alfred’s wonderfully tight hole, and sank his teeth into his shoulder as though he were a lowly animal marking his territory. He could only hope that he didn’t end up lifting his leg up and pissing on him next. That would just be too much.

“Ah, fuck,” Alfred screamed out as he felt teeth sinking into his flesh, sending sparks of pleasure straight to his cock. He couldn’t hold back anymore, back arching off of the bed as he came, spilling his seed onto his own stomach.

It didn’t take Ivan long to follow suit, filling Alfred with sticky white fluid and pinning both of his wrists against the bed. Exhausted, both in body and mind, he pulled out and flopped to one side, panting heavily. It would take at least an hour to put all the enchantments he’d just dropped back into place, and even longer to go through and make sure he hadn’t lost any others by mistake. In spite of all that, however, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly satisfied, and he stroked Alfred’s hair tenderly.

Alfred felt the other fill him up, groaning out as Ivan’s warm cum emptied into his bowels. “Feels nice,” he mumbled as the other stroked his hair, eyes closed in sleepiness. Sure he was a little sore now that Ivan had pulled out but he didn’t care. All he wanted now was to take a nice nap.

“I imagine it would,” said Ivan, setting his head back against the pillow. Mentally, he was kicking himself. How had he allowed himself to let his higher thought process be completely taken over like that? There was nothing wrong with enjoying sex, to be sure, but he’d just created hours of extra work for himself for a few extra minutes of added pleasure for his beloved possession. Was it really worth it?

He turned his head to look at Alfred, sighed, and closed his eyes. It was simultaneously comforting and alarming that a part of his brain was telling him that the answer was ‘yes.’

Alfred scooted a bit closer to Ivan, desiring the man’s body warmth as he hugged his pillow. He felt nice and relaxed now, easily able to fall asleep.

Even as Ivan struggled to stay awake, knowing full well that he had quite a few chores to do - ones that Alfred was physically incapable of - he knew it was a hopeless endeavor. He was too tired, too satisfied (physically, at least), and too comfortable to get back up. It wasn’t REALLY the end of the world if he left a few storage rooms undusted, right? Sure, there were a couple of highly volatile things in there, but those could go a whole week without being tended to. He reached out with his mind to double-check what had been shut down, and was horrified to discover that the greenhouse was no longer being tended to, but by then, he was already drifting away. In mere seconds, he, too, was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Warnings for shota in this one

The potion acted quickly as he poured it over his dazed patient’s face, quickly restoring his brain to its default, undamaged state. The lobotomy had been a good short-term solution to his problem, but as it turned out, it was very difficult to get someone with brain damage in that region to properly concentrate. Not to mention, messing with his brain on a physiological level had a significant impact in his experiments. Relying on the results of such tests would be like depending on the accuracy of a test of human speed performed on people without legs. It didn’t speak for the general population, which was what he was going for.

“Feeling better?” he asked, setting the empty vial aside.

Alfred slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the light. “What’s going on?” he asked, looking over at Ivan. He felt as if his memories were really vague. Ivan having him lie on the table, Ivan shoving something into his eye. What happened after that? A few thoughts did come back to him, Alfred blushing a bit as he vaguely remembered having sex with the other.

“Ugh, I can’t remember a fuckin’ thing.”

“Well, I did just restore your brain to a neutral state, so memories gained during the time of damage might be a little fuzzy,” said Ivan as calmly as ever. “But, to sum up, I gave you a lobotomy, and now you’re back to normal.”

“A lobotomy?” Alfred asked, raising his voice a bit in shock at hearing such an outrageous thing. “Why the hell did you do that?” Not that Ivan ever needed a reason for what he did. Alfred sighed as he tried to remember more, just glad that Ivan had made him normal again.

“You were upset. I thought it might help you calm down. And it worked,” added Ivan, as though to try and convince Alfred that he had his best interests in mind in doing so. “You were quite happy and pleasant. Unfortunately, it was difficult to get you to focus on things, which made performing experiments rather difficult.”

Now Alfred remembered a bit more. He had tried to kill himself only for Ivan to revive him. “Oh right. You wouldn’t let me kill myself,” he said so casually, shooting Ivan a glare before looking away.

“Of course not. You’re very valuable. Besides,” Ivan added, almost as an afterthought. “I’ve gotten used to your company. It would get rather lonely without having you around.” Worst case scenario, he could get a new human, but that was expensive - at least, to get one the same age and in as good health as Alfred - so it wasn’t an option he wanted to have to take.

Alfred rolled his eyes, obviously not feeling the same way about Ivan. With a grunt he sat up finally, his head feeling a bit sore from everything. “So, any horrible things to do to me today or can I have some alone time?”

“Horrible things? Why would you ever assume that I intend to do horrible things to you?” inquired Ivan obliviously, an innocent smile on his face. It wasn’t fake, either. He was genuinely mystified as to just what Alfred was saying. “But anyway, no alone time. My experiments are already behind schedule. I need organs.” Technically, he could have collected them while Alfred was lobotomized, but he’d just gotten an order from one of his clients for potions that required organs, and the faster he worked, the more he got in exchange.

Alfred sighed again, hoping that whatever organs Ivan needed wouldn’t take long to get out. “What organs?” he asked, not really wanting to know the answer. It seemed every day the magician wanted something out of him. “What do people even do with the organs that you take?”

“Just your heart, kidneys, liver, stomach, and lungs. Oh, and about three feet of intestines, though I suppose I can just take the whole thing and use the rest later,” answered the magician, stepping around the table to retrieve some painkilling potions from the shelf. “And I don’t usually sell human parts directly to people; they can go to suppliers for that. Yao is a… Special case.” The dragon had been banned from many of the usual markets for the next hundred or so years as a result of some, well, underhanded business tactics. “These are purely for my own potions, which I then sell to people. Getting the organs from you ensures their quality, while also increasing the profit margin.” He paused. “Would you feel better if I gave you a small cut? Is that what’s been bothering you? I didn’t even think to ask.” Most magical exchanges were done through trade, not with money. “If there’s anything you want, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“What? No I don’t want any potions,” Alfred said, wondering just what the hell went through Ivan’s mind when asking such things. “So should I just lay back down then?” he asked in a rather annoyed voice, wanting to get this over with.

“It doesn’t have to be a potion. Perhaps you’d like an object or creature. What do humans your age usually play with? You should get more mental stimulation. Simply wandering around aimlessly all day isn’t healthy,” said Ivan, handing Alfred one of the two vials he had in his hands. “And yes, you should lay down, though not just yet. There’s another potion you have to take, first.”

“Video games usually,” Alfred answered, taking a swig out of the vial he was handed. Once swallowed he held it back out for the other. “Another potion? For what?”

“I will see about acquiring some of those, then,” decided Ivan. ‘Video games.’ He had heard of them before, but he didn’t fully understand what they were. It would give him a chance to study more human things, as well as hopefully win Alfred over. “And that potion you just drank should turn you into a child within the next couple of minutes. I need small organs, you see.”

“A-A child?” Alfred asked. He certainly wasn’t expecting such an answer. “Like, just turning my body into a children’s one or like, am I gonna be acting like one too?” He certainly hoped he’d retain his memories if his body was transformed. After all how would his child self react to all of this?

“Well, changing the body also involves changing the brain, so…” began Ivan, not sure if the answer would upset Alfred. “It’ll be fine, though! I’ll just tell your tiny, foolish little child-self that I’m your babysitter! Besides, you’ll retain all of the new memories created as a child when you turn back into an adult. They may feel as though they happened a long time ago, though…”

Alfred didn’t feel very good about all of that but he knew there was nothing he could do. “Alright, hand me the potion,” he said, holding his hand out. Best to get it done and over with he figured.

“You already had the potion. I can’t give you the painkiller until your body undergoes the change,” explained Ivan, shaking the vial of painkiller as though to make sure that it was thoroughly mixed. “Otherwise it will end up being purged from your system and wasted. I don’t suppose you mind explaining to me what might help you drink this as a child before you change? I wouldn’t want to traumatize you by forcing it down your throat.”

Oh right, he had taken it earlier. Alfred’s thoughts were so jumbled he knew he wasn’t thinking straight. “Just tell me that it’s juice or something yummy,” he had been a gullible child, something that simple would work.

“Very well! Thank you for the assistance. We will speak again properly when you have grown back up,” said Ivan, waving his hand as though he were bidding the human farewell. From then until he grew again, it would be as though the grown Alfred had never existed, the memories buried in a magically-created pocket in his brain, laying dormant until they were summoned forth once more. It was truly amazing, when one stopped to think about it, just what it said about self-aware creatures that entire personality traits and development could be wiped out along with their memories.

Alfred suddenly felt himself getting rather tired, closing his eyes as he laid back down. When he woke up next his body was much smaller, and his memories very different. “Who are you?” he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Ivan smiled, and gently patted Alfred’s head. “I’m your babysitter,” he explained. Wait, that didn’t really explain him cutting the poor thing open, did it? “And also a doctor. Your parents are busy and left you with me for a check-up.” That was a terrible lie. He could only pray that young Alfred was even stupider than his older counterpart.

“But this doesn’t look like a doctor’s office,” Alfred said, getting a good look at his surroundings. It looked more like someone’s basement really. “I don’t remember my parents dropping me off. Was I asleep?”

“Yes, you fell asleep in the carria- car,” corrected Ivan quickly. Humans didn’t use carriages much anymore, did they? Now, how to explain the fact that they were clearly in a cellar? “This isn’t an ordinary hospital, either. It’s actually a magical hospital.” As if to demonstrate, he let the vial of medicine in his hand float in the air.

Alfred was about to laugh at the magic thing, that is until he saw a small vial start to float. “How are you doing that?” Alfred asked, not seeing any string on the vial.

“I told you, this is a magic hospital,” said Ivan. Several more vials flew off of the shelves and circles around Alfred’s head. “Fake magicians might hide their hand for this next trick, but I’m a real magician…” He showed Alfred an open palm. The air around it shimmered for a moment, and a red rose gradually faded into being. “See? I didn’t even have to reach around your ear!”

“Wow!” Alfred said, taking the rose being rather shocked that it was indeed real. “How do my parents know a magician doctor?” he asked. After all he had never been to see one before, only to normal doctors.

“They didn’t, up until recently,” lied Ivan easily. Lying came as naturally to him as a moth to a flame. It wasn’t something he consciously struggled to do. Once he came up with a story, he could say it as though it were the truth with conviction. “I’ve actually been seeking out a very special patient, and I think that’s you. So I told your parents to have you see me the next time you needed a check-up, and they decided to have it be a surprise!”

Alfred easily believed such a thing. After all ghosts and aliens were real so why wouldn’t magic be real as well? “Special patient? For what?” he asked, more curious than excited. After all a doctor was still a doctor. “I don’t hafta get any shots do I?”

“Of course not. Only non-magical doctors give their patients shots!” scoffed Ivan, as though it were the silliest thing he’d ever heard. He wasn’t sure how to answer the rest of it; for someone as gullible as Alfred, the younger version of him was surprisingly inquisitive. He’d hoped just saying he was ‘special’ would be the end of it. Oh well. Nothing left to do but run with it. “Because you’re different from all the other little boys. In a good way,” he added, not wanting to hurt his feeling and have him sobbing all over the table. “You show potential. I want you to be my apprentice.” It was a lie, of course. Humans couldn’t become magicians, for magicians were born with their power. The only way a human could hope to gain such powers would be witchcraft, but witches were notoriously secretive. Of course, Ivan knew much of witchcraft, thanks to his sister, but he dared not teach anything to Alfred. At least, not until he was one hundred percent certain he wouldn’t use it to try to escape, and he wasn’t sure if that day would ever come. “Would you like that?”

Alfred’s eyes lit up as he heard the word apprentice. Could he really be one? Would his parents be okay with it? “I’d love to be! Well, if my parents say it’s okay,” he said, pouting a bit. No way his stuffy old parents would want that, right? “What do I hafta do to become your apprentice?”

Oh, what angle to take? The one wherein he had the approval of his parents, or the one that it was all a secret, to appeal to his youthful rebelliousness? What would be more believable? “I’m certain your parents wouldn’t mind. After all, they let you see me, didn’t they?” said Ivan, ruffling Alfred’s hair. “You’ll like it, I think. No more school or homework!” Those were things children disliked, right? “All you have to do is let me perform a few simple tests. Perfectly safe, I assure you. After that, we can begin your training.” He held out the vial of painkiller. “Would you like some juice?”

Alfred couldn’t help but feel nervous about the tests, wondering what type of tests would they be? Testing his intelligence? He hoped it wasn’t that. “Alright,” he said, taking the vial and drinking it down. “Tastes weird, what kind of juice was it?”

“Magic juice. It’ll make you feel better during the tests,” said Ivan, gently pushing Alfred down against the table. “Don’t be scared. You won’t feel a thing.” The potion would also prevent him from vomiting, in case he got grossed out. “Just look up at the ceiling.” A few golden sparks shot out of his hand, and some butterflies appeared overhead that he hoped would help distract Alfred as he held him down with magic and lifted up his shirt.

Alfred was distracted by the butterflies, that was until he felt a cold hand brush against his belly. “Why are you taking my shirt off?” he suddenly asked, sitting up a bit. That was weird wasn’t it? After all he had always been told to never get naked in front of strangers.

“I’m a doctor,” answered Ivan, phasing the shirt through Alfred’s skin with magic so he didn’t have to sit up too much to take it off. The magician gently pushed Alfred back down against the table. “Didn’t your parents tell you that sometimes doctors have to look at places you wouldn’t let anyone else look?” But, so as not to seem patronizing, he quickly added, “It’s good that you’re concerned, though. Remember, if anyone who isn’t a doctor ever asks to touch you here, you tell an adult immediately.”

Alfred nodded, believing Ivan’s words. It was true that doctors did need him to undress sometimes and that was okay. “Yeah I know,” he said, feeling a bit silly for forgetting such a thing. “But why are you taking my shirt off though?”

“It’s all part of the test,” said Ivan, removing Alfred’s trousers, as well. “I just have to examine you. It’s…” He quickly went through his brain in search of an excuse. “It’s difficult to explain to you before your training has begun, but depending on the energies inside your body, the way I train you will have to be different.” It wasn’t entirely made-up nonsense. Different witches had different specialties. It was just his bad luck that Natalya specialized in hunting things down. “This may be a little unpleasant to look at, so it’s best if you don’t watch.” He didn’t need a knife, given the magic powers, and all, so all he had to do was place a finger over Alfred’s chest. Nonetheless, he knew better than to make the slice while he was being watched. He used his power to keep Alfred’s head pinned, then sent up more butterflies and lights to encourage him to look towards the ceiling. “This shouldn’t take long, I promise.”

Alfred did as told, looking up at the small butterflies flapping around. He tried not to glance down, a bit worried of what he’d see. “U-Um, this won’t take long will it?” he asked, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable again. It was obvious the man was a real magician but Alfred still felt uneasy around him.

“I just said it wouldn’t. Don’t fret, I’ll try to make this as fast as possible,” said Ivan in the most reassuring voice he could manage. Quickly, he sliced through Alfred’s flesh, from his breastbone to his belly, and gently peeled apart the flaps of skin. “Just remember,” he added, just in case Alfred saw something as he worked, “this is all perfectly safe, and the juice you drank keeps you from feeling anything bad. If you want, you can close your eyes and take a nap. You shouldn’t feel anything more than a mild tugging sensation.”

Alfred nodded, his curiosity getting the better of him as he glanced down, only to scream at what he saw. “Wh-What are you doing?” he asked, unable to believe what he was seeing. Was Ivan cutting him open?

“Sssssh,” said Ivan, wishing he’d blindfolded Alfred before he started, or something of that nature. “I just have to look inside of you. I promise, you’re fine. It feels fine, doesn’t it? No pain at all! And when I close you back up, it’ll be as though nothing ever happened, not even a mark! I only ask you to look away so you don’t have to see anything you might find icky.”

“N-No it doesn’t hurt,” Alfred whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. He didn’t like this at all, hoping Ivan would finish quickly. 

“Deep breaths, now. You’re strong, you can handle this,” assured Ivan, easing his hand in to wrap his fingers around Alfred’s stomach. “I know it’s a little scary, but you’ll be glad you did it later. I have some delicious pastries upstairs once we’re finished here with your name on them! And since they’re magic, they won’t even make you fat, so your parents can’t get mad at you for eating unhealthy food before dinner.”

Well, pastries were good, and it wasn’t like this was actually hurting Alfred. Still, it was really weird, and uncomfortable. “A-Alright, I can do it,” he said, trying to sound braver this time as he kept his eyes closed. No way he wanted to see what Ivan was doing.

“Such a brave child, you are,” praised Ivan. Children liked praise, did they not? Well, everyone liked praise. “I knew I was right in choosing you.” They also liked to feel like they were special. Ivan cut out Alfred’s stomach with ease, and immediately poured a restorative potion on it to begin the regrowth. Next, he reached towards his heart. As long as he could keep Alfred distracted and feeling good, things would go smoothly. The removed organs floated out of the room, and out of sight.  
Alfred listened to the praise, smiling a bit at it. At least until he opened his eyes again and saw what looked like part of his body floating out of his stomach. “Wh-What’s that?” he asked, noticing the other organs floating through the air as well. “What are you doing to me?”

Shit. “You really shouldn’t look. This may be a little gross,” said Ivan, smiling at him. “I have to make copies of your organs. It’s the best way to find out what type of energies are in your body without spending too long with you physically on the table. You did want to get through this as quickly as possible, right?” He stroked Alfred’s hair with his hand, which was still clean, thanks to the power of magic. “You’re perfectly fine. Even if something were to happen, which it won’t, I could fix it with a simple potion. You couldn’t possibly be in safer hands.”

Alfred tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths as he looked back up at the butterflies above him. He didn’t understand a thing Ivan was talking about, the confusion causing a few tears to form in his eyes. “I-I don’t like this,” he whimpered, wanting his parents to come back and take him home.

“Easy does it. Just think of the pastries!” said Ivan, with one last organ to go. All he needed were some intestines, and… “There! Now all that’s left is to fix you back up!” he chirped as the length organ floated off with the others, and he poured a potion over the area for it to grow back. Keeping the body functioning in the wake of the removal of organs was exhausting, particularly keeping Alfred’s blood pumping without a heart, so it was a relief to see everything start to grow back quickly. “Just a moment more, while everything regrows. You see? Easy!”

Alfred looked down at his body, now all closed up and fixed. “Is everything okay?” he asked, amazed at how he wasn’t in any pain. It was as if that horrific ordeal had never happened. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder when his parents were going to return. “Can I have a pastry now?”

“Of course. A sweetie for the sweetie, hm?” said Ivan, setting aside the bottles. “I told you it wouldn’t be so bad.” Technically, he could make Alfred his original age again, but… It would be a crime to miss out on such a prime research opportunity, wouldn’t it? It wasn’t often that one got to perform experiments on children. Humans had begun to forbid it as ‘unethical’ in recent years. Gone were the days of interesting human experimentation, like the one wherein they had conditioned a toddler to fear rodents by zapping him every time one was present. No, everything had to be all sunshine and smiles. “You should be able to walk, but I can carry you if you can’t. Or I could simply…” He waved his hand in a showy manner, and a cinnamon bun appeared in his hand, which he held out to Alfred. “There’s much more where that came from.”

Alfred smiled as the food just appeared before him, taking it from Ivan’s hand and biting into it. It did help him forget what had just happened, at least for a little. “It’s really good, did you make them?” he asked, wondering if maybe they were made with magic.

“Of course,” said Ivan, motioning for Alfred to follow him to the stairs. “That’s how they can taste so good while still being about as high in calories as celery. That is to say, they taste good, and they’re good for you,” he added, just in case the younger version of his little pet and test subject was particularly dense.

Alfred took another bite from the bun in his hands, following Ivan upstairs. “So um, when will my parents be back?” he asked. It wasn’t as if he hated Ivan or his magic but he was still a bit scared from earlier.

“Oh, I’m afraid they won’t be back for some time,” lied Ivan. Well, it was sort of true. They wouldn’t be back for a long time, because they weren’t ever coming back to begin with. “They have important, work-related matters to attend to out-of-state. You may even end up having to stay the night, if they can’t make it back. I’m terribly sorry, Alfred, darling.” He was so cute, Ivan just wanted to pinch his little cheeks. And then stretch them until they ripped, just to see how malleable the skin of a child was. “I wish I could hurry them along, but my hands are tied.”

“What?” Alfred asked, almost dropping the bread he was holding. Ivan hadn’t told him that! “And they left me here with you?” he couldn’t help but feel suspicious but then again Ivan was a magician, it wasn’t like the man had lied about that. Even so he still felt really nervous about the entire thing.

“I’m terribly sorry, darling, but it’s only for the night. Perhaps not even that! It’s only a possibility,” said Ivan, ruffling the tiny Alfred’s hair. He guided him into the dining room, and used his powers to pull out a seat for the child, hoping to distract him. “Don’t be so glum, little one! Would you like me to contact them for you, so you can talk to them?” It would be difficult, without knowing what they looked like, but if he really gave it is all, he could project the memories from Alfred’s mind in ways that caused images of his parents to say exactly what it was he wanted to say. Still, it was a trick easiest done on a reflective surface… In an instant, a small mirror flew into the room. “Just touch the mirror, and it shall be done.” Just long enough to assure Alfred that he wasn’t being kidnapped. Then he could begin his experiments, under the guise of ‘teaching’ him.

Well, talking to his parents would clear things up Alfred knew, still frowning as he watched the mirror fly in. “Just touch it?” he asked, walking up to the large object and pressing the palm of his hand to it.

Like that, and with great effort on Ivan’s part, an image materialized of Alfred’s parents, with a backdrop of a plain wall.

“Oh! Sweetie, I didn’t expect you to call us so soon!” said Alfred’s ‘mother,’ appearing concerned. She smiled, and blew the child a kiss. “How’s my little man doing?”

As soon as the picture of Alfred’s mom appeared the child smiled. “I’m fine mom, I just wanted to talk to you,” he said, “Ivan says I hafta stay the night with him.”

His ‘father’ chuckled, while his ‘mother’ replied: “Oh, yes, I’m afraid we might have to leave you there for the night, if we can’t catch the bus home,” she said, in a tone that indicated that she was bothered by the prospect of leaving her child alone. “Don’t worry, though, honey, you can trust Mr. Braginsky. He’s a very nice man. I know it must be hard to stay with a person you just met, but trust your father and I when we say that you’ll be just fine.”

“We wanted to surprise you with the whole magic thing,” his ‘father’ went on, “but some urgent business came up. Wish I could have seen the look on your face the first time something floated around in front of you! Pretty neat stuff, huh?”

Alfred laughed and smiled as he talked to his “parents”, glad to hear the whole thing was real. “Ivan was doing some weird stuff earlier though,” he said, well aware that the magician could hear everything he was saying. Still, he needed it confirmed from his parents that it was okay to let Ivan do such things.

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling, I know it must have been scary. Ivan told us what he had to do in order to make you his student,” said his ‘mother.’ “We wanted to be there with you, to help keep you calm, but things don’t always go the way you plan, you know? Just know that you’re perfectly safe with Ivan. Even if he asks you to do something strange, you can trust him. He’s a doctor, after all.”

“That’s right,” said his ‘father.’ “It might be scary, but you can do it! You’re a big boy, aren’t you? Come on, give me a high five!” He raised his hand up, palm appearing as though it were flat against the glass of the mirror.

Alfred gently smacked his hand against his father’s in the mirror, making sure not to hit it too hard. “Alright dad I’ll trust Ivan,” he said, glad to hear that his parents said everything was alright. “I’ll let you guys go now, bye,” he waved his hand at his “parents” as he said that, a bit eager to see more of Ivan’s magic.

“Okay, bye, sweetie! Take care!” said his ‘mother.’

“See you whenever we manage to pick you up,” added his ‘dad’ in a ‘joking’ tone of voice.

The image faded from the mirror, which Ivan took gently out of Alfred’s hands, his smile one of relief as well as to make Alfred more comfortable. Keeping up such images in real-time, making up answers on the fly, and basing it all on a person’s memories was exhausting work. A novice magician could never have pulled off such a stunt. “Are you feeling better now?” asked Ivan, a chocolate cupcake floating down to Alfred’s side, ready to be taken and eaten whenever he so desired. “I know it isn’t as good as seeing them in person, but I thought it would be more comforting than a phone call.” In hindsight, a fake phone call without images to project would have been worlds easier. Damn it.

Alfred smiled, nodding and the cupcake before biting into it. “I am, thanks,” he said, crumbs flying from his mouth as he spoke through his food. It would be so awesome, staying with an actual magician! Maybe he could learn some magic himself.

At the very least, young Alfred seemed to have good manners. Ever so much better than his surly teenage counterpart, Ivan noted. Oh, what would his first experiment be? He’d gone about the conversation in a way that meant he could do just about whatever he liked. What was something that human society would never delve into, not in a million years? Something new and intriguing that he couldn’t just read in a book once the research came out? Something… Something like…

Wait, he was a ‘doctor,’ right? He couldn’t have Alfred be put off by the fact that he wasn’t doing very doctor-y things. “Unfortunately, Alfred, I regret to inform you that your check-up is not quite over,” he said, certain he could segue the whole thing into an adequate explanation for his blatant experimentation. Children were so easily manipulated. “Nothing quite so scary as the last time, I promise you, but when you’re done eating, I will need you to follow me to the medical table and remove your clothes so I can examine you. You know, tapping your knee with a hammer, looking in your ear, that sort of thing.”

Alfred finished his cupcake, finding it a bit weird that he had to get completely naked just for a checkup. His regular doctor never did that. Then again Ivan was a magical doctor so maybe he did things differently. “We can do it now,” he said, wanting to get it over with so he could see more magic.

It was just far too simple. “If you’re certain,” said Ivan, turning to leave the dining room. He finally had just what he’d wanted since he first took Alfred home; sweet, simple compliance! Just to make sure it stayed, he decided it was best to do a few tricks to keep him happy on the way. “But tell me, Alfred, wouldn’t it be ever so much more fun to fly there?” In that instant, he lifted Alfred off of the ground with his power, keeping him hovering behind him as he walked, hoping that the experience would prevent any rebelliousness or whining.

Alfred held his arms out as Ivan made his fly, laughing along as he did. “Wow!” he said, completely fascinated with the entire thing. After all how many kids could say that they flew? “I’ll hafta tell my friends all about this.”

“Tell them? You’ll be able to show them,” said Ivan cheerfully as he took the both of them through the halls of the mansion, into a room he had yet to actually take Alfred. Usually, he did his experiments in the basement, where all his potions were, but there actually WAS a designated area with medical beds and all that lovely stuff in the east wing. It would have a bit more of a legitimate feel to it. He opened the door, and set Alfred down gently on a table covered in that unpleasant paper that always made crinkling sounds every time you adjusted the way you were sitting. He opened up the shutters, and wondered why he didn’t use the room more; the lighting was worlds better.

Alfred was rather sad now that he had to sit down, flying was so fun after all. “So should I take my shirt off?” he asked, knowing normal doctors would use those stethoscope things on him. Then again Ivan was anything but a normal doctor.

 

“You’re going to have to take all of your clothing off,” explained Ivan. He had a lot of inspecting to do, after all. “Since this is your first magical check-up, it’s going to be much more comprehensive than the usual ones. This could take some time. It will be much shorter the next time, though, I assure you.”

“Alright,” Alfred said, lifting his shirt up and off, placing it on the bed behind him. He was a bit nervous about removing his pants, lifting his butt up long enough to scooch out of them and his underwear, leaving himself now naked on the bed. His hands quickly went to cover his vital regions, a light blush on his face now.

Humans and their fear of nudity. It would never make any sense to him. “You don’t have to be shy. People in the magical world aren’t as bothered by nudity as humans are, you know,” he said truthfully enough. “To us, it makes about as much sense as covering up your elbows.” He laughed, and playfully patted Alfred on the head. He was just so cute as a child! “Now, to begin with, say ‘ah!’ ” He would inspect his mouth, first, to make sure that his brain wasn’t leaking down his throat. That was a surprisingly common side effect of being de-aged. It didn’t make much sense, given that they weren’t technically connected, but everything got all wonky when the size was suddenly decreased. Cells were meant to replicate, not converge.

Even after being told such a thing Alfred still felt a bit embarrassed about it, keeping his hands down between his legs. Doing as told he opened his mouth wide, hoping Ivan wouldn’t shove that stick in there, it always felt like he was being choked when the doctor did that.

Everything looked to be in order; it didn’t take more than a cursory glance to tell that no brain leakage was taking place. Ivan pursed his lips in thought nonetheless, however. “You don’t have any weird tastes in your mouth, do you?” he asked casually as he continued to inspect Alfred’s body, gloves materializing onto his hands as he felt around his body in search of any protrusions.

“No,” Alfred said, thinking that was a rather weird question. He was interrupted in his thoughts however as Ivan’s hands began to search his body, Alfred unable to help but giggle as the man’s fingers gently tickled him.

“Hm? Don’t tell me that you’re ticklish,” said Ivan, a devious smile working its way onto his face. He began to wiggle his fingers in earnest over Alfred’s sides and belly. “You know, they say the reaction to being tickled is part of what wild animals use to train their young to guard their weak spots…”

Alfred kept laughing as he was tickled, not finding much odd about a grown man tickling him while he was naked. After all Ivan was a doctor, he could be trusted.

At long last, though, Ivan ceased; amusing as it was, he had work to do. “You should take advantage of your cuteness while it lasts,” he found himself remarking, despite the pointlessness of the advice at that point. “When you get older, it’s much harder to make people smile. Do you mind getting on your hands and knees for me?”

Alfred blushed a bit as he heard Ivan’s compliments, although he wasn’t a huge fan of being called cute. “I’m not cute, girls are cute,” he whined, puffing his cheeks out. “And why do I hafta get in such a weird position?”

“Cuteness isn’t something to be ashamed of, it’s a resource,” said Ivan casually. “I miss being cute. It was so much easier to convince people to give me things. When you become a teenager, suddenly all those requests for the things you want become less adorable, and more annoying. Enjoy it while it lasts.” He finished up his inspection of Alfred’s visible body, then continued on to explain why he had to change positions. “I have to examine your privates. I know, I know, it’s embarrassing, but I’m both a doctor and a magician. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’ve seen a lot of genitalia in my time. So first, I’m going to need you to sit back and spread your legs. After that, you’ll have to face away from me and get on your hands and knees. Do you think you can do that?” After a moment of thought, he added, “If you’d like, you can close your eyes and pretend I’m not looking.”

The request felt strange to Alfred but he did as told without complaining, leaning back on his hands as he spread his legs. His cheeks were bright red, Alfred always being a bit bashful when other’s saw him naked. “It won’t take long will it?”

“Come now, Alfred, don’t tell me your other doctors didn’t examine you here,” said Ivan, genuinely curious. Surely they weren’t so incompetent as to miss such a delicate part of the anatomy for the sake of decency. Even human doctors weren’t that crazy. Gently, he cupped Alfred’s genitas in his hand, squeezing ever so slightly to continue checking for abnormalities. “Nonetheless, it shouldn’t take long, provided that everything is in order.”

“They did but it’s still weird,” It felt different with Ivan for some reason. Probably because this wasn’t in a normal doctor-like setting. He inhaled as Ivan’s cold hand made contact with his balls, hissing in discomfort and pushing his legs a bit more together.

“A few years down the road, and you’ll be delighted to have people touching you here,” mused Ivan, more to himself than Alfred; it wasn’t as though he had to worry about him going home and blabbing what he said to his parents, so it didn’t particularly matter if he said anything that could lead to parental lawsuits.

“I will?” Alfred asked, thinking that was just the strangest thing he’d ever heard. His parents were prudes after all so he hadn’t gotten the talk about where babies came from yet. “Wh-Why will I want that? It’s weird.”

“You mean no one told you?” asked Ivan, not sure whether to be surprised or not. Humans didn’t like discussing reproduction with children, even though it just meant that said children had no idea as to what they were doing, prompting them to engage in unsafe behaviors that either got them pregnant before it was convenient for them, or netted them a sexually transmitted disease. Possibly both. “Alfred, didn’t your mother ever tell you where babies come from?”

“Um..” Alfred felt a bit stupid for not knowing much. “I know they come out of woman’s tummies,” and that was it really. He had no idea how the baby got in there or how it got out. “What’s that hafta do though with this?”

“Well, you know the basics of evolution, do you not?” said Ivan, making conversation as he looked over Alfred’s privates. “Regardless, reproduction and general propagation of a species is very important. So it only makes sense that something so important is made as pleasant as possible, does it not? Babies are created through a process known as ‘sex,’ which utilizes male and female genitalia, hence why they’re different for the male and female, and why most humans are biologically inclined to choose opposite-sex spouses.”

Alfred’s head was spinning after Ivan’s explanation, understanding just about none of it. “Uh, what?” he asked, hoping Ivan didn’t think he was stupid. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t learnt any of that stuff yet!

“My apologies, I forgot that you’re so young. You’re quite mature for your age, you see,” said Ivan, considering that a fairly smooth recovery. “The point is, when a penis goes inside a vagina, it makes a baby. Well, that’s the general gist of it, anyway.”

“Um, why are you telling me this?” Alfred asked, the conversation making him feel even more uneasy. Did it have something to do with his checkup? But he wasn’t going to be making any babies!

“I have to check up on ALL of you, Alfred; even the things that human doctors might be uncomfortable with,” said Ivan. It was a lovely excuse for the perfect experiment. After all, humans were ever so reluctant to look into the sexuality of their species’ children. Oh, they understood the biological aspects well enough, but there wasn’t much in the way of hands-on experience. Alfred was still technically of age, though, right? So that took away any ethical issues, didn’t it?

“But, what’s that hafta do with making babies?” Alfred asked, chewing on his lower lip. His cheeks were bright red and his mind was spinning from trying to understand everything. “I-I’m not making a baby right?”

“Oh, nononono!” said Ivan, trying not to laugh at just how silly children could be. Blessed ignorance to the workings of the world. “It’s just a test! You’re far too young to be worrying about childcare and the like! Besides, you need a woman to make babies!”

Alfred nodded, a bit relieved at that, although it still didn’t explain why Ivan had told him all of this. He’d have to ask his parents later about it. “What tests are ya gonna do?”

“Tests to make sure you have the capacity to make babies, essentially, even if you’re not making any. Oh, and to ensure that you don’t have any abnormal growths. Humans don’t typically start prostate exams until they’re much, much older than you are, but…” said Ivan, adjusting his gloves. “It’s never too early! I promised your parents you would be safe, and I won’t stop until I’m positive that anything potentially harmful has been dealt with.”

Alfred closed his legs as Ivan moved his hands, not liking to be so exposed like that. Ivan’s answers seemed so vague, it confused poor Alfred. “Do I hafta get on my hands and knees now?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so. This next examination might prove… Unpleasant, but please bear with it,” said Ivan, coating his fingers in a lubricant that had floated in through the door.

Alfred could only assume he had to face away from Ivan, slowly getting up and turning around on the table,bending over on his hands and knees. “Wh-What are ya gonna do exactly?”

“I have to examine your rectal cavity,” said Ivan, knowing full well that Alfred wasn’t exactly going to be thrilled about the whole thing. “I believe that at this point, you are meant to turn your head and cough.” Or was that something else? It was hard to recall. After all, it wasn’t like he was a real doctor.

Alfred had no idea what a rectal cavity was, not even bothering to ask the magician. Not like Ivan would give a straightforward answer anyways. Doing as told he turned his head, letting out a small cough.

Ivan poked his finger into Alfred’s rectum without a moment’s hesitation, pushing it in deep and only briefly wondering just what his reaction would be upon being aged back up, all of his new “memories” still intact. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too mad. Giving him a lobotomy again would be dreadful. Perhaps he could whip up a potion that would stimulate the pleasure centers in his brain when he was obedient, making him happy when he did as he was told? Most might consider such an idea unethical brainwashing, but Ivan was not most people. After all, he WAS probing his finger around a child’s ass, even if said child wasn’t really a child.

Alfred let out a yelp as he was suddenly penetrated, hands reaching down to push Ivan’s away. “Get that out!” he shouted, tears forming in his eyes. It felt so weird, a bit painful but mostly strange. Alfred wasn’t sure how to feel about it, only that Ivan had his finger in what Alfred considered to be a very gross place.

“Calm down. I’m a doctor, I know what I’m doing,” said Ivan, using his magic to hold Alfred’s hands in place. “This is a very standard exam, in truth, though generally men don’t start getting them until they’re older.”

Having his arms pinned down was causing Alfred to panic a bit, tears running down his cheeks as he fought against the invisible restraint. “I-Ivan, I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

“Come, now. Infants don’t enjoy getting shots, but at the end of the day, it’s for the best. I know it’s uncomfortable, but you only have to bear it a little longer. Think of how glad you’ll be when you get to reap the benefits,” said Ivan, even as it became increasingly obvious that it was even harder to reason with young Alfred than it was with his older incarnation.

Alfred sniffled, trying to calm himself down, after all big boys didn’t cry. “O-Okay,” he said, voice shaky. He tried to calm down, remembering that his parents had told him to trust Ivan.

Ivan couldn’t help but feel a little twinge in his chest. It was a rather unfamiliar feeling. Surely it wasn’t… Guilt? He couldn’t help it; little Alfred was just too cute. Regardless, he had work to do, so he pushed the feeling back down and continued. “Good boy. I promise you can have all the sweets you want when we’re done. We can even call your parents again, and see if they’re not too busy to chat.”’

The promise of candy did help to calm Alfred down a bit. Part of him wanted to ask his parents about what Ivan was doing but part of him felt embarrassed about it. “Is it gonna take much longer?

“Just a little more,” said Ivan, still wondering if he could get even the slightest bit of stimulation. Perhaps if he wiggled his fingers around just a little more. What was he going to do afterwards, though? A part of him wanted to tell young Alfred that the whole thing was a lie and that he was really older, he’d just been magically de-aged. That was the sort of thing you didn’t get to drop on a child every day. Oh, yes, that was DEFINITELY how he planned to end his experiment… When he was done, of course.

A whimper came from Alfred at that, body tensing up a bit. Ivan’s fingers had found his sweet spot, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his entire body. At least it was helping the pain die down a bit, Alfred almost not minding the feeling at all.

Ivan hadn’t really expected it to work, but he knew once Alfred jerked up in that familiar way that his experiment was yielding results. Was it even physically possible, though? He would have to look into it. If it wasn’t, it was possible that his potion didn’t work properly on sex organs, an issue that had to be corrected. Either way, he was getting useful information.

Alfred’s cock was getting hard too as Ivan’s fingers continued to tease him. “Wh-What?” he asked, eyes open as he looked down between his legs. He could barely wrap his mind around what was going on.

“No need to worry. Everything is going according to plan,” assured Ivan innocently, continuing to move his fingers. “I told you it wouldn’t be so bad, didn’t I?” A notepad floated up beside him to log the data as it was gathered.

Alfred gave a small nod, sniffling a bit as his crying died down. “What’s that for?” he asked, opening his eyes and seeing the notepad. Was Ivan taking notes about all of this?

“I have to evaluate you,” said Ivan, still lying without a problem. “To figure out what kind of magic you’re most suited for. You could never be a wizard, of course - that’s an inborn trait - but witchcraft is a sort of magic exclusive to humans.” His ‘sister’ Natalya was one of the best, and that was part of what made her so scary. To combine the intelligence of a human with the power of a magical creature… Witches were some of the most feared beings in the world. On average, of course. Some humans weren’t so smart, and Alfred was probably one of them.

...Perhaps if he really behaved, Ivan would teach him a few basic tricks. Nothing that would allow him to get away. Just simple things, like how to heal his own injuries. He seemed to be getting hurt an awful lot.

Alfred really had no idea what Ivan’s fingers in his ass had to do with figuring out what type of magic he could use but figured it best not to ask. He couldn’t focus too long to ask anyways, another moan escaping his throat as Ivan’s fingers again hit his sweet spot. 

“If it feels good, it means it’s working,” said Ivan cheerfully. If Alfred wasn’t in pain anymore, it wasn’t really unethical, right? He was enjoying it! That made everything okay. Right and wrong was but a simple equilibrium. Doing good things balanced out the bad things. He continued to push his fingers in and out; it was tempting to add another, but he wasn’t sure if tiny Alfred could take it.

Alfred really couldn’t help but moan as Ivan’s fingers did their magic. “I-I feel weird,” he whimpered, having no idea he was close to orgasm. Despite all of Ivan’s reassurances Alfred was still really uneasy about all of this.

Another bottle floated into the room; it was a pain-numbing lubricant that he hoped would assist him in the next part of his test, and keep Alfred from being in too much pain to recognize anything else. “We’re almost done. Just one more step,” said Ivan, withdrawing his fingers to coat them in the substance, and then sticking them back in to apply it generously to his innards. “There. It shouldn’t hurt anymore at all now.” Ideally, it would be all pleasure minus the pain, especially seeing as what he was about to do had a semi-high chance of rupturing something. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed, but it was still preferable for him not to notice.

“O-One more thing?” Alfred asked, wishing it would have been over already. His body was feeling warm, the pain quickly dying down and being replaced by all pleasure. “F-Feels good now,” he whimpered, cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Once we’re done with this, the test will be complete, and we can get you started on the basics,” lied Ivan easily, magically undoing his trousers so that he wouldn’t smear the substance on his fingers all over himself. “You’re almost done with the hard part.” Heh. ‘Hard.’ He was rather childish, himself, at times, admittedly. “Just think, by this time tomorrow, you’ll have started your training! Think of all the tricks you’ll get to show your parents!”

“W-Why are you taking your pants off?” Alfred asked, hearing the noise of ruffling clothes. He still had his eyes closed, not even daring to look at the magician. The promise of magic and the pain reliever Ivan had given him had helped him calm down a bit, his breathing steadying out as he waited in anticipation for what was coming next.

Ivan was already stroking his own length into a state of arousal. “To put it simply, I have to put this where my fingers just were. It shouldn’t hurt a bit, but it may be a bit strange.” Briefly, he wondered if Alfred would be a bit pissed off that he hadn’t given him pain-killing potions more often when he got his actual body and memories back. Well, if he hadn’t already freaked out about what he was doing right then, of course.

Alfred leaned up on his elbows a bit, gasping as he saw Ivan’s cock. “I-It’s so big,” he said, now wondering just how something like that was going to fit inside him. “Ivan that won’t fit,it’s too big.”

“Alfred, who’s the doctor, here?” asked Ivan, already pressing his length against Alfred’s tight, tight hole. “It’s going to fit just fine. I promise.” Actually, there was a very high likelihood of something rupturing, but Alfred didn’t have to know that.

Alfred tensed up, glad at least that Ivan had given him something for pain. “Wh-Why do ya gotta put that in there? It’s gross,” Didn’t Ivan know what came out of there?

“It would be difficult to explain at the moment,” said Ivan, valiantly dodging the question. “I can explain the reasons behind it when your lessons begin. Providing you with context will help it make a little more sense.” In other words, he wasn’t explaining shit until Alfred grew back up, by which point he would probably be horrified beyond words. At least it was good for his research into the human psyche. Gradually, he began pushing it. It was a ridiculously tight fit.

Alfred didn’t even have time to process what Ivan was talking about, tears erupting on his face as Ivan began to painfully stretch him open. Even though Ivan had given him something to take away the pain he could still feel some. “G-Get out.” he whimpered, starting to sob again.

“Ssssssh, it’s okay,” said Ivan, magically wiping away Alfred’s tears. “You’re almost done. It’ll get better soon.” Well, probably not, given his size, but that wasn’t the point. Slowly, slowly, he continued to push, until his length was completely embedded. He breathed a little sigh of relief. Getting it in had been genuinely difficult, and even then, it felt like his cock was being squeezed by some sort of constricting snake.

Alfred sniffled, lower lip trembling as his body adjusted to Ivan’s size. The pain was starting to turn into a numbness, his tears slowing down now. “H-Hurry up, please,” he begged, hoping that Ivan was telling the truth when he said it was all almost done with.

“There, there,” Ivan did his best to reassure him. His length felt like it was about to come off, but he found the will bring his hips back even so, pulling out to about the halfway point before gently easing himself back in. Hopefully, the motion would help loosen him up a little bit.

Alfred let out a small whine as he felt Ivan slowly move. The pain was dying down again and Alfred’s cock was getting hard. He tried to lay back and close his eyes, hoping that it wouldn’t take Ivan much longer until they were done.

Ivan wasn’t entirely sure why he was taking the time to be so careful. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t fix Alfred if he got injured, and when he did revert back, it would feel like a distant memory, even if he knew that it had occurred just minutes ago. Still, he took his time, careful to cause minimal tearing as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

Despite the fact that Alfred hated it his body was warming up to the sensations, cock hard now as pleasure surged through his body. Small whines escaped him each time Ivan thrust, the man’s cock managing to find his sweet spot.

Ivan was hard-pressed to find Alfred’s physical form attractive. It was only natural, seeing as a species was genetically inclined to only find those capable of actually reproducing with them appealing, and the vast majority were physically incapable at the age that his pet currently appeared to be. Nonetheless, he still found him adorable, which sort of helped, even if he wanted to pinch his cheeks more than he actually wanted to bang him.

This is for science, he reminded himself, casting a spell to deliberately distort his own senses in order to find the whole thing a bit, well, sexier than it was. Much better. With a renewed interest, he began pounding into his property’s round little bottom at a much more vigorous pace.

Alfred really couldn’t hold back any longer as Ivan sped up, his small legs wrapping around the larger man. He really wasn’t sure what was going on with his body, it almost felt like he had to piss. “I-Ivan?” he whimpered, trying to vocalize his concern, small groans escaping him instead.

“Sssh, I will explain later,” said Ivan, pressing a finger over Alfred’s lips. “For now, just enjoy it.” At last, he could feel that tight, tight hole begin to loosen, though it still clung to him like wet fabric. It was almost painful, but in some strange way, it was also incredibly satisfying. Was he experiencing that thing that the humans called ‘masochism?’

“B-But, it feels like I hafta pee,” Alfred whined, almost in tears at the idea of him accidentally urinating all over the magician. His body tensed up a bit, his cock aching for some attention.

“You don’t have to pee,” Ivan assured him. At least, he hoped Alfred didn’t actually have to pee. Just to be certain, he cast a spell to transport anything that might have been left in his bladder into the woods outside. He could have just vaporized it, but that took a fair bit more energy. “I’ll show you.” He wrapped one hand around Alfred’s small, but stiff length, and began to move it up and down.

Alfred couldn’t even process what was happening before he came, small splurts of white landing on his own stomach. It had felt so good, more pleasurable than anything else he had experienced before.

Ivan wasn’t prepared for just how tight Alfred became as he climaxed, and his body tensed up. It was simultaneously one of the most incredible things he’d ever felt, and one of the most agonizing, as though his cock were about to be squeezed off. He couldn’t even bring himself to thrust himself to completion; instead, he could only sit still while he spurted into his test subject’s waiting hole.

Alfred's eyes opened wide at that. Did Ivan just pee in him? He felt disgusted, shame washing over him although Alfred couldn't understand why. "I-Ivan?" He asked, a few tears in his eyes.

Ivan barely registered the sound of his name as he pulled out, his length reddened by friction, and followed by a stream of white sperm. “Yes, Alfred?” he eventually managed to respond, a clean white cloth floating towards his face to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“Wh-What happened?” Alfred asked, looking down only to notice white stains on his own stomach. Was that what came out of his cock he wondered, shivering as Ivan’s own cum dripped from him. “Y-You didn’t pee in me did you?”

“No, that was just ejaculate. Sperm. It’s like a seed, only for humans, rather than plants. You plant it in a woman, and it grows a baby,” said Ivan, not even sure why he was explaining when his experiment was over, and Alfred would have to be changed back soon. Oh, that was right, he still had to fuck with his head a little more.

Alfred felt like his head was spinning, Ivan doing nothing but confusing him even further. “Can I have my clothes back?” he asked, suddenly feeling self conscious again about being naked in front of the other.

“Yes, well, about that…” began Ivan, trying to figure out how best to go about his explanation. “I’m going to level with you, Alfred. You’re not actually… How old do you think you are right now, again? Well, anyway, the point is, you’re actually a teenager. I just used a spell to make you think that you were young again so we could perform some tests together.”

Alfred was able to sit up now, covering himself up as he listened. “Wh-What?” he asked, cocking his head a bit. What was Ivan going on about? There was no way he was a teenager! Still, he couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious as he was told this.

“Oh, yes, that whole thing with your parents and the mirror was just a trick. I drew off of your memories to manifest their personalities. Rather a difficult bit of work, that,” Ivan went on, notebook at the ready to record his little test subject’s shift in emotion. “But yes, I just had to test out my potion on you to see if it worked. You’ll see that I was telling the truth when you get your real body and memories back.” Not just yet, though. He still had a bit of mindfuckery to do.

Tears formed in Alfred’s eyes as he listened, not sure whether to believe the other or not. “I-I wanna leave,” he sobbed out, still thinking that his parents would come and get him. His childlike mind couldn’t comprehend everything that was happening. 

“Oh, you did leave. That’s how we met, you see. You ran away from your parents, and I picked up! Or, rather, you got captured by the magical black market, and I bought you,” clarified Ivan. He didn’t want to - gasp - LIE to Alfred, or anything. “Don’t worry if you’re afraid now. When you turn back, you’ll probably just be annoyed. And possibly rather angry.” And maybe a little disgusted. Okay, a lot disgusted.

“Y-You’re lying!” Alfred screamed, hands reaching up to attempt to push Ivan away, although the child couldn’t even hope to budge Ivan even an inch. He began to claw and scratch at the other, hoping somehow he’d be able to escape and run back to his family.

“I assure you that I’m telling the truth,” said Ivan, pulling a vial out of the pocket of his pants, which had magically zipped themselves back up. Not yet. Not just yet. “You’ll see that when you drink this and change back. I told you before I made you little that you would retain your memories when you got older again.” He wondered how older Alfred would react to all that ‘magic doctor’ and ‘apprentice’ stuff. “Speaking of your older self, you’re actually much more observant and inquisitive now than you are later. Future you is rather gullible.”

Alfred wasn’t even sure if he wanted the vial, eyeing it through tears as Ivan pulled it out. “Wh-Why did you do all this weird stuff to me then?” he asked, still feeling a bit of Ivan’s seed spill out of him.

“Well, for one, you agreed to this in advance,” said Ivan, being admittedly unspecific about just what he’d ‘agreed’ to. Future Alfred had most certainly NOT agreed to the second half of his experiment. “Surely even with your current, childlike brain, you understand how incredible it is to be able to age people down. A potion like that has to be thoroughly tested. Oh, and I also needed tiny organs,” he added.

Alfred wondered if it was really true that he had agreed to this. Was it some secret adult thing that he just didn’t know about? “I-I wanna change back then,” he whimpered, lower lip trembling as he tried to calm his sobbing.

“Of course. Just one sip of this, and you’ll understand everything,” said Ivan, handing over the vial without hesitation. If he needed to do more, he would just make Alfred small again. “Oh, and please don’t be too mad about- well, you’ll understand what I mean in a moment. Just know that it was all in the name of science.”

Alfred took the vial, taking one sip of it as told. It felt almost instant, his body and mind changing back into that of a teenager. 

“Wh-What?” he suddenly asked, opening his eyes. He was naked, although that didn’t surprise him anymore, and alone with Ivan. He tried remembering what was going on, recalling a memory of being told that Ivan was going to de-age him.

And that’s when it hit him, what had really happened. It felt like such a distant memory but even Alfred could tell as he looked down at the cum still on him that it was definitely real.

“You sick bastard!” he screamed at Ivan, raising a fist towards the other.

Ivan quickly put up a magical barrier between the two of them, a bit concerned that Alfred might throw a hissy fit and try attacking him. Of course, he could just restrain him, but he’d been reading a book just the other day about how physically restraining people all the time was a bit psychologically damaging. (Not as damaging as fucking their child forms, apparently.)

“I did tell you that it was for science,” said Ivan, shrugging.

“You raped me as a child!” Alfred screamed, hand hitting the barrier as Alfred pulled it back, holding his hand. “I fucking hate you!”

“I didn’t rape you,” said Ivan calmly, a smile on his face. “You agreed! You even enjoyed it! I mean, technically your country might consider it statutory rape, given your inability to legally consent, but seeing as this forest is outside of their jurisdiction, it’s not technically illegal, and I have done nothing wrong.”

Alfred covered his face with his hands, trying not to start crying. “Y-You’re evil, you’re fucking evil,” Alfred didn’t care about laws, even his own childhood was now tainted with Ivan’s magic.

“Just leave me alone you monster.”

“Evil? Evil is a silly concept,” mused Ivan, and it was clear from his face that he was about to go off on another ‘educational’ tangent. “This idea that there are people who are simply bad is merely the result of humanity wanting to believe that issues can be made simple. Nobody simply wake up in the morning and says, ‘How can I be terrible today?’ Rather, they believe their actions to be in support of a worthy cause, and are able to justify their wrongdoing to themselves. Whether or not you see a person as evil depends on whether or not your brain is structured in a way that makes you agree with their justification. If I, say, murdered a person in self-defense, few would call it ‘evil.’ In this case, my justification is that of scientific advancement! Surely that’s a worthy cause.”

 

“Murdering someone in self defense is different than raping a child!” Alfred screamed, not taking any of Ivan’s bullshit today. He couldn’t hold back his sobbing as he spoke, remembering clearly what had happened. “Leave me the fuck alone!”

“What’s so bad about it? You suffered no permanent physical damage,” said Ivan, incredibly confused by Alfred’s continued distress. “Nor were you made to be in fear of your life. What is there to be upset about?”

Alfred knew there was no getting through to Ivan. No amount of talk would convince the man that what he did was incredibly fucked up. “Look, can I just be left alone in my room?” he asked, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

“As you wish. Your work is complete,” said Ivan, oblivious to the damage he’d caused, and partially inclined to lobotomize Alfred once again. He’d seemed so much happier for it. “Feel free to rest up all you need.”

“I will.” Alfred practically spat, hopping off of the table and out of the room without another word to Ivan. He would never forgive the man for what he had done, for ruining his own childhood memories.

As Alfred sped away, Ivan stared after him with a curious expression.

“Humans are so very peculiar,” he mused. Without another word, he began cleaning up the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alfred's birthday and Ivan brings over a few friends to throw him a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter. This was was so long we decided to split it up into 2 different chapters, this here's the first part.
> 
> No naughty stuff yet in this chapter. The next one will bring on the fun ;)

A part of Ivan wanted to stroke Alfred’s hair. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. More so than when he was awake, anyway. But alas, that would probably just piss him off even more.

Alfred had been ever so angry with him ever since his last experiment. Ivan couldn’t quite comprehend the reasons behind such a high level of distress, but he still felt a little bad for having caused it. But finally, finally, he would be able to make things right.

Ivan leaned over, pressed the party horn to his lips, and blew. The colorful paper coil unfurled to push against Alfred’s cheek.

Alfred had been having a rather nice dream, a bit of drool on his chin as he dreamt he was riding a lion through the savannah. It was pretty fun until a sudden loud noise woke him up.

“What the fuck?!” he screamed, eyes popping open only to be greeted with Ivan’s face and a party horn poking his nose. He quickly calmed down after the initial shock, a scowl now on his face. “What are you doing?”

Magical confetti fell from the ceiling, covering the bed with colorful bits of paper. Ivan set the party horn aside. With a wave of his hands, a rainbow-colored throne with the words ‘Birthday Boy’ engraved across the back floated into the room, pulled along by a rather irritated-looking unicorn.

“Happy birthday!” said Ivan as cheerfully as ever. “Good morning, Alfred. Did you sleep well? Your chariot awaits!”

“It’s my birthday?” Alfred asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He honestly had no idea. Had he ever even told Ivan his birthday? He couldn't remember. He didn’t even know what day it was. “Either way I don’t feel like celebrating it.”

Ivan deflated. “What? Why ever not?” He’d gone through all the trouble of catching a live unicorn, and everything! “But I’ve already prepared gifts and invited guests! And the cake!”

The unicorn snorted, seemingly amused by his predicament. Ivan gave it a sharp strike with a floating riding crop. It whinnied indignantly, but shut up nonetheless.

“A unicorn?” Alfred asked, looking at the somewhat majestic looking creature. Really it just looked like a white horse but the horn gave it a sort of majestic feel, that was until Ivan hit it with the crop. “Is it really my birthday?” he asked, not answering Ivan’s own question.

“Yes, of course! July fourth, is it not?” asked Ivan. At least, that was what the birth certificate that he’d managed to ‘borrow’ had said. He regained a little hope that perhaps Alfred just hadn’t realized the date. Surely he would want to celebrate his own birthday! “Unicorn, back me up, here!”

The unicorn neighed.

“Yes, I know you have a name,” said Ivan, exasperated. “I can’t pronounce it! Do I look like a horse to you?”

At the sound of the ‘h’ word, the unicorn stomped its front hoof on the ground.

“Anyway,” said Ivan, still hoping to salvage the situation, “are you sure you don’t want to celebrate, Alfred?”

Alfred blinked a few times as he heard Ivan say his birthday. “Uh..” he got out, not sure what to say. As mad as he was at Ivan he didn’t want the man pouting all day. “I mean we can but it doesn’t need to be so...fancy,” he said, gesturing towards the throne. He really didn’t want to do it but knew he really had no other choice.

“Of course it does!” said Ivan. “It’s your birthday, Alfred! You’re a human! You only get eighty to one hundred of these in your entire life!” Well, not if he finished that little potion that he was working on, but he figured it was best not to tell Alfred about that one until later. It might freak him out, as everything seemed to do. “My Alfred deserves the very best!”

Alfred sighed, sliding himself out of bed, clad in some pajamas Ivan had provided for him. “Alright, let me get dressed first,” he said, turning to Ivan, hoping the man would get the hint and wait for him outside.

“Of course!” said Ivan. After a long, long moment of nothing happening, it finally dawned on him that Alfred expected him to leave the room. He wanted to point out that he’d already seen all that there was to be seen, but refrained out of fear that Alfred would just get angry again. He was already on thin ice with him, as it was. “Right! Well, come on, then, unicorn. Off with you! Shoo, shoo!”

The unicorn rolled its eyes as it turned to trot back out the door, the birthday throne floating after it. Ivan reluctantly followed and shut the door, allowing Alfred some privacy.

Alfred rolled his eyes, quickly stripping off his night clothes and changing into ordinary day ones. After tossing the dirty clothes in a corner he opened his door again, seeing Ivan standing outside.

“Alright I’m dressed, let’s go,” he mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Oh,” said Ivan. “Aren’t you supposed to be in your-” He could hardly suppress a snicker, because truly, he had just come up with the best, most original joke imaginable. “-birthday suit?”

The magician showed no hint of shame as he burst into a fit of giggles, to the point where even the items enchanted to float shook from the brief period of laughter-induced instability.

“A-anyway,” said Ivan, wiping the tears from his eyes. “The birthday boy should get into the birthday throne!”

Alfred let out a groan at the “joke”, having it be drowned out by Ivan’s laughter. He wasn’t even sure how to respond to such a cringe worthy saying. “Uh yeah, let's go.” he said, heading towards the staircase in front of Ivan, slowly walking down them.

Ivan grabbed Alfred with his magic and gently floated him back up to the top of the steps.

“I said, the birthday boy should get into the birthday throne!” said Ivan, gesturing towards the throne being pulled by the unicorn. “It floats, so it isn’t as though you have to worry about wheels. Oh, and the unicorn won’t trip. They’re quite graceful.” The unicorn lifted its head proudly. “If somewhat stupid.” Which was immediately followed by an annoyed stomp of its front hooves.

Alfred yelped as he was suddenly swept up, butt landing in the nice plush of the throne. “This is too much, really.” he said, rather embarrassed over the extravagant display.

“Nothing is too much for my Alfred!” said Ivan firmly. “It’s your birthday! You should be having a good time! Today, it’s all about you!”

It made Ivan quite happy to think that he was able to give Alfred so many of the things that he, himself had not been able to have as a child. Birthday celebrations would never have been possible when he had been young. Even if he’d had someone to celebrate them with, there wouldn’t have been enough resources, and the danger was too great to make any open displays of actually possessing anything worthwhile. That was just asking to have your things stolen.

With a sigh Alfred crossed his arms and leaned back in the throne. He was still mad at Ivan for sure but he figured he might as well just go along with it. He was getting tired of constantly arguing with the man.

The unicorn leapt down the steps the moment Alfred was seated in the throne. Not just a few of them, no; it cleared the entire staircase in a single bound, and landed with only the tiniest of clicks from its cloven hooves. The throne floated down just as gracefully behind it, never once jerking around or otherwise acting in a way that would fling Alfred from the seat. Ivan followed behind as it trotted onwards and into the ballroom.

Floating in the center was a massive, four-layer cake about as tall as Ivan. It was covered in smooth, navy blue fondant resembling a galaxy, complete with stars and colorful, cloudy shapes. It was covered in various candy decorations resembling stars, planets, and asteroids. At the very top was a massive spaceship made of various kinds of chocolate. A handful of wrapped presents orbited the cake just out of Alfred’s reach; after all, it wasn’t yet time to open those. The guests hadn’t even arrived with their own gifts yet!

“Well? What do you think?” asked Ivan excitedly.

Alfred could only stare in awe at the cake before him. He had always been interested in space, often finding himself out in his backyard at night looking at the stars. He remembered how he got a telescope for his twelfth birthday, how he used to spend too much time gazing up at the night sky.

“Uh, the cake looks pretty cool,” he said, trying not to forget that he was still very angry at Ivan.

“Oh, I’m so glad that you think so!” said Ivan. No expense had been spared to acquire the ingredients. Phoenix eggs, unicorn milk - not that the unicorn he had involuntarily employed needed to know that - and chocolate made from cocoa beans of trees grown by elven druids, to name a few. He’d even mixed in a few weak soothing potions. Nothing strong enough to impact anyone with magic in their blood, but more than enough to ease the mind of a distressed human. “Now, the guests haven’t arrived yet, but I’ve already prepared some breakfast for you.”

A plate stacked with chocolate chip pancakes topped with homemade syrup, whipped cream, and colorful sprinkles floated down in front of Alfred. It and the throne floated over to the table, where both touched down. The unicorn initially took this as its cue to leave, but Ivan waved his arm and magically dragged it back into the room.

“Don’t worry, I prepared something for you, too,” said Ivan, plopping the unicorn down in front of a bale of hay in the corner. It scowled at him as much as it was able, being a magical horse, and all.

Alfred glanced over at the unicorn, wondering just how sentient the creature was, before turning back to the table. He had to admit, everything at the party looked nice. A few strange things sure but nothing freaking him out. So far.

“Wow, thanks.” Alfred said, taking the fork and cutting off a part of pancake, shoving it in his mouth. Despite how good it actually tasted though, Alfred refused to let his guard down too much, hoping there weren’t any weird drugs in his food.

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” said Ivan. He gave Alfred a quick pat on the head on his way to the front door.

Ivan didn’t have to wonder who it was. Only a select few guests had been cleared for entry through the gate, and he could sense exactly which one had arrived the moment they touched down on the ground. He opened the door to greet Yao mid-transformation, his shiny scales rapidly fading into smooth skin.

“Do come in, Yao,” said Ivan, beckoning. “I’m so delighted that you accepted my invitation. I’m sure that Alfred will be thrilled to see you!”

“Oh, yes, of course,” said Yao. “Of course, with my busy schedule…”

Ivan pulled a vial of potion from his pocket. “Yes, I know. One of my most powerful charisma potions, as agreed. Try not to rip too many people off with it.”

Yao smiled; his teeth were still sharp. “Oh, of course not.”

Alfred thought he heard voices, stopping his eating as the voices grew nearer. “Wait, who’s he-” Alfred stopped himself as Ivan and Yao came into his view. What was that dragon doing here?

Alfred’s breathing picked up, remembering his last encounter with the dragon, having hoped he’d never see him again.

Ivan politely led Yao to the kitchen. “Alfred, I trust that you remember Yao! It wouldn’t be a proper party without guests, so I thought it was best to have at least one person you know.”

“Oh, yes! What a splendid occasion!” said Yao cheerfully. “I’m very pleased to be here, and not just because I was bribed. Oww!” He rubbed the arm that Ivan had jabbed with a floating fork.

“Right. Because you weren’t bribed,” said Ivan coolly.

“Yes, right, because I wasn’t bribed!” corrected Yao hastily. “Definitely not!”

Alfred cringed, trying to remain polite. “N-Nice to see you again,” he mumbled out, avoiding eye contact with the man. Was Ivan crazy? How could Ivan think that he’d want to see Yao again? Alfred crossing his arms as memories of that day flooded his mind. God he hoped this was all Ivan was going to do.

“It certainly is! Those organs of yours proved incredibly useful. Very high quality,” said Yao cheerfully. “Unfortunately - or, well, quite fortunately for you, I suppose - I’ve found a new supplier. They’re not quite as good at re-growth, so the quality of subsequent harvests isn’t nearly as high, but it’s significantly cheaper!”

Ivan’s eye twitched, but he’d resolved not to ruin Alfred’s special day by starting an argument with Yao over his competition. The important thing was that he still had Yao as a buyer for all of the things that absolutely needed to be quality goods, and he would return to having him as a buyer for everything else once he’d tracked down and successfully ‘persuaded’ the competition to find a new industry.

“Yes, well, new topic of conversation! Like, umm, party games! Who wants to break open the unicorn for candy?” asked Ivan.

The unicorn let out a startled noise.

“Not you,” clarified Ivan. “The one made out of paper and glue.” A massive unicorn pinata floated into view, and the real unicorn cautiously returned to eating.

Alfred visibly cringed as Yao spoke, gritting his teeth before he’d say something stupid. Luckily Ivan seemed to be more aware than usual today, Alfred’s thoughts luckily distracted by the huge pinata. He wanted to remark on how childish it seemed, but at least appreciated Ivan’s attempts at making this a good day.

Even though Alfred knew it really wasn’t going to be that good of a day.

“Well, in any case, you’ll need this for the pinata,” said Ivan.

The object that floated into the room following that statement caused even Yao to slam his face into his palm. What Ivan brought out for Alfred to strike the pinata with was none other than a lengthy metal faucet pipe.

“A pipe, Ivan? Really?” said Yao.

“Oh, my apologies! I must have grabbed the wrong item,” said Ivan apologetically. He hastily sent it back. “This should do much better!”

The item that proceeded to replace the pipe was a pickaxe. Yao was about to open his mouth to voice more snark when the doorbell rang once again.

“Oh, I wonder who that could be?” said Ivan, and, in his distraction, the pickaxe dropped out of the air and fell to the ground, where the blade was embedded into the floor.

Alfred could do nothing but watch in confusion as Ivan floated things out and Yao yelled at him. It was strange to see someone standing up to Ivan like that and not be punished. Hell, if he had met Yao under better circumstances he’d probably be asking the man for advice.

“Who’s here now?” he asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Ivan opened the door.

“Bonjour!” chimed a cheerful voice. Ordinarily, Ivan would have refrained from commenting on the distinct lack of clothing, but he had a feeling that it would upset Alfred if he just strolled in completely naked.

“Francis, I told you in the invitation that clothing is mandatory!” said Ivan tersely.

“Oh? I must have missed it,” said Francis, in a tone that indicated he was completely unsurprised by this revelation. “What a terrible tragedy!”

“Oh, no,” groaned Yao. “You invited an incubus? Really?”

“Toris, Raivis, and Eduard all failed to RSVP,” said Ivan with a helpless shrug. “My options were limited, and Francis was the most easily-bought.”

“Speaking of which…” said Francis, his hand held out expectantly.

Ivan’s smile tensed, but he handed over the promised vial of aphrodisiac. “As agreed.”

“Excellent! Now, let’s get this party started!” said Francis.

“Not until you put on some clothes!” snapped Yao.

Alfred peeked around the monsters, immediately regretting his decision at the sight of a rather hairy, rather naked man stood at the door.

He inwardly cursed. He hated how nice Ivan was trying to make this. With his teeth clenched he refrained from saying anything, averting his gaze back to his half-eaten food.

“You honestly can’t expect an incubus to wear clothes!” scoffed Francis.

“Look,” said Ivan, trying not to lose his temper. “Alfred is made rather uncomfortable by these things, and while I fail to understand why, I want this day to be spent accommodating him. So please, please put on some clothes.”

“Oh, very well,” sighed Francis dramatically. In a flash of fire, a fashionably loose-fitting v-neck appeared over his chest, along with a pair of brown cotton pants. “For the birthday boy, I suppose I can make do! Where is the little kitten, anyway?”

“No touching him, either,” said Ivan firmly.

“Then why am I even here?” whined Francis.

Alfred could hear the entire conversation, thanking whatever god he knew didn’t exist that the incubus actually put on some clothes. Normal clothes too. Alfred took another bite of food as the incubus approached their table, not really interesting in talking to the man.

Unfortunately for Alfred, Francis was very interested in talking to him.

“Well, bonjour, love!” greeted the incubus, blowing a kiss at him and leaning over to get a closer look at his face. “My, my! Had I only known someone as adorable as you would be for sale, I would have jumped at the chance!”

“Right before you proceeded to fuck him to death over the course of the next week,” muttered Yao under his breath. Ivan jabbed him with the pickaxe, which he had since removed from the floor.

“We are not using the d-word today!” scolded Ivan. “Ignore him, Alfred! Francis is perfectly safe!”

“You know one incubus, you know them all,” said Yao curtly. “Just wait. He’ll be fucking the cake before the day is done.”

“The nerve!” said Francis dramatically. He stroked Alfred’s hair. “Relax, you’ve no need to fear me. I made sure to get my fill of fun the other night, if you know what I mean.” He winked and thrust his hips suggestively.

Ivan magically smacked his hand away from Alfred’s head.

Alfred cringed, leaning away from the strange incubus as he listened to the strange conversation. As Francis was smacked away he reached up to fix his hair, not really knowing what to say about all of this. “So uh, any more guests I should know about?” he finally asked, looking over to Ivan with an annoyed look on his face.

“Well-” began Ivan.

Once more, the doorbell rang, as though in answer to Alfred’s question.

“Another guest? I do hope you’ve invited some more interesting company than that woefully boring dragon,” mused Francis.

“Excuse me?” said Yao.

“I’ll just get the door, shall I?” said Ivan, hurrying off to do just that.

“Oh I do hope I’m not late,” Someone said as soon as the door was opened. Again, Alfred peeked over as best he could, getting a glimpse of the man. He didn’t look very tall, at least compared to Ivan, and his dress was rather strange. A pointy hat on top of his head and a cloak around his shoulders.

Alfred wondered if this was a wizard like Ivan, even if the man looked nothing like him.

“As sharp a dresser as ever,” said Ivan with a giggle as he stepped back to allow Arthur access to the house. He was just too clever for his own good sometimes! “Do you get it? It’s funny, because you’re wearing such a pointy hat.”

Yao’s face met his palm. Ivan chose to interpret that as covering up a smile.

And that was when Francis noticed the new arrival.

“My kitten!” he said in a tone that sounded equal parts delighted and venomous.

Arthur’s lips turned into a scowl as he heard a certain voice, glaring up at Ivan. “And why is he here?” he asked, gesturing to the incubus. He and Francis had a bit of a...troubled past together, and he was in no mood to see the man.

“Who is that?” Alfred asked, turning to look at Francis, thinking that out of everyone there Arthur certainly looked the most normal.

“O-oh, you two know each other?” said Ivan, very quickly realizing that things were going south very quickly.

“Oh, do we ever!” said Francis cheerfully. “Well, if anyone can really claim to know this filthy unibrowed wretch! I certainly thought that I knew him! You know, at one point, in the distant past.” He turned to Alfred with a tense smile. “Word of advice, pet; never trust a wizard with your heart.”

“Hey!” said Ivan, emotionally wounded.

Arthur’s scowl stayed on his face as he walked into the room where the table was, seating himself down. “Hello Alfred, I’m Arthur,” he said in a rather flat tone, still clearly annoyed at Francis.

“Uh, hey,” Alfred responded, wondering what Francis meant by his words.

“Oh, aren’t you the mature one, now!” mused Francis. “Just ignoring me, are we? Well, that’s fine. I’m used to you being cold and distant.” He wrapped his arms around Alfred. “Ah, well, I have a new flame now.”

“Hands off,” scolded Ivan, forcefully separating him from Alfred. “Ahem. Regardless of any past, err, issues we may have, the point of this party is to come together and- umm, well, I’ve never really done a birthday party before, so I suppose it’s a celebration of… Hm. Just a celebration of Alfred’s continued existence, I suppose. Still! That’s a cause worth celebrating!”

“Kids today,” muttered Yao. “Always expecting to be rewarded for their existence! Birthdays should be a celebration of your pare-”

Ivan clamped a hand over Yao’s mouth. “In other news, we are not using the ‘D,’ ‘P,’ or ‘S’ words today! Everyone, please enjoy the party!”

Alfred had his head in his hand, wondering to himself what the ‘D’ and ‘S’ words were, already assuming that the ‘P’ was parents. Even just hearing that brought his mood down a bit, wondering what he’d be doing today if he was still back with his family. His discomfort clearly shown on his face.

Arthur meanwhile glared at Francis, not really caring that the other was trying to make him jealous. “So ah, how do we plan to celebrate your new pet’s birthday then?”

Ivan smiled delightedly and magically floated a pair of scissors towards the unicorn in the corner. Before it could react, he had snipped its tail clean off and summoned the hairs back to his hand, which he tied up to keep them together. The unicorn responded by whinnying with horror.

“I don’t know a lot about human party games, but there’s this one that sounded ever so fun! See, we just attach this tail to a pushpin, right?” He tied the tail around a pin that, like everything else, floated towards him when he needed it. “Then we try to stick it back on the unicorn! Isn’t that just delightful?”

“Is that an actual game that humans play?” asked Yao in disbelief.

“Yeah, when they’re children,” Alfred answered before Ivan could, shaking his head. He knew Ivan was trying his best but this? He wasn’t some six year old! He was close to adulthood now after all. “Ivan, hate to break it to ya but no one plays this game unless they’re little kids.”

“Oh,” said Ivan, thoroughly disappointed. The tail sank in the air. So much for that plan.

“You have your offspring partake in this animal cruelty?” said Yao with a raised eyebrow.

“Switch that pin out for a plug and the animal out for a human, and I’m thinking we might have a much more adult-friendly game, here,” mused Francis, licking his lips.

Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes at the incubus. “Uh, it’s a fake game, we use a fake tail to pin on a fake horse,” Alfred said, replying to Yao. As annoying as it was he found it a bit amusing that no one else knew what this game was. It made him feel almost superior to the strange crowd, almost, at least until he thought about what Francis’s comment really meant.

“Your pet doesn’t look like a child Ivan, perhaps there’s something else,” Arthur said, a bit annoyed as he looked down at the food that was magically placed in front of him.

“Oh!” said Ivan. “What about the pinata?” The unicorn pinata floated down by Alfred, along with the pickaxe. Meanwhile, the real unicorn waltzed right on up to Ivan to snatch its tail out of his hands with its teeth, then stormed back over to the bale of hay.

“I’m going to assume by the colorful paper that this is also a children’s game,” said Yao, successfully taking the wind out of Ivan’s sails once again.

“Well,” said Ivan, beginning to lose hope of success, “what do people your age do at parties, Alfred?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” said Francis, who had somehow acquired a banana that he’d taken to licking seductively. “As an incubus, I know all about teenage humans. At his age, they’re only interested in one thing.”

He gave the banana an extra long lick, as though to make a point.

Alfred cringed as he watched Francis, trying to think of what he’d actually do at a birthday party. He was too young to drink, and since he lived with his parents that wouldn’t fly. “Uhhh, normally I’d just play video games and such with my friends. Mom would make a birthday cake for us all and well…” Alfred cut himself off, getting a bit sad at the thought of his first birthday away from his loved ones.

“Well…” tears formed in his eyes as he quickly wiped them away. “Pinatas are still for younger kids.”

“Nonononono!” said Ivan, shoving Francis out of the way so he could stroke Alfred’s head and pepper his face with kisses in a show of affection that he could only hope was comforting. “It’s okay! That’s fine! Just, umm, okay, I don’t have any of these video games, but I can go stop by and pick some u-”

“I have four controllers, a flat panel, several consoles, and a generator in my cart,” said Yao out of nowhere.

Ivan blinked. “Excuse me?”

“What, you didn’t think I only dealt in things that made me money in the magical world, did you?” said Yao flatly. “I’m a dragon, Ivan. I collect all kinds of money. And fortunately for you, I know a kitsune who insists on having only the latest and greatest in technology, meaning I get all his not-so-old belongings for cheap. Now,” he added, “unfortunately, the games are a little, err…”

Francis had already teleported out to the front in a flash of Hellfire to retrieve the game. When he returned, he held a game in his hands that made it clear that they were back to square one.

“Your kitsune friend is into some very interesting things, I have to say,” he mused as he admired the cover. Several ridiculously busty women in bikinis were playing volleyball on the front. “My Japanese is a little rusty, but I believe a rough translation for this is, ‘Aya’s Sexy High School Beach Days.’ ”

“Give me that!” snapped Yao, swiping it back out of Francis’ hands. “And he’s not my friend, just a business partner.”

Alfred felt a bit awkward when Ivan peppered him with affection, oddly enough feeling like laughing when he heard the game’s name. He really didn’t care if they played anything or not, as long as the party stayed somewhat normal.

Arthur however scoffed, rolling his eyes. He and Yao were never on the best terms but he knew the dragon was no pervert like Francis was. “Any other games?” he asked.

Yao opened his mouth to respond, but Francis had already vanished and reappeared with a handful of games.

“What about this?” suggested the incubus with a wink. “ ‘Kunoichi Strip?’ Or perhaps ‘Oh No! My Boyfriend is an Incubus!’ I’m leaning towards the latter, myself; it’s rare for us non-humans to find characters we can truly identify with in human fiction, no?”

“Give me those!” said Yao angrily, smoke spewing from his nostrils. Ivan magically snatched the games from Francis’ hands and returned them to the angry dragon, lest his home end up in flames; his fire wards were on the verge of expiring, and he wasn’t taking any chances that day.

Both Alfred and Arthur let out a simultaneous sigh, Arthur even rolling his eyes.

“Let’s just skip games then,” Alfred said, looking down at his half eaten food. He was quickly losing his appetite listening to the chaos around him. Why did Ivan have to invite so many strange people? Was there no one even remotely normal in this world?

“Oh, I have an idea!” said Francis with a mischievous grin. “I know exactly what a boy Alfred’s age wants!”

“We’re not having an orgy!” said Ivan preemptively.

“Oh, so just because I’m an incubus, sex is the only thing I’m able to think about, hm?” huffed Francis. “I was thinking I could break out the alcohol and mix us up some drinks. Humans Alfred’s age are all about that sort of thing.”

Ivan’s eyes widened, and he turned to Alfred, shocked. “Is that true?”

“Well I am underage,” Alfred said, wondering if the entire party would be more bearable if he drank some. The only times he had ever drank back in his world was when he and his brother would steal a beer or two from their dad. Still, as long as he made sure not to get drunk he figured he’d be alright.

“Fine, drinks work for me.” he shrugged. “Just nothing too strong okay?”

“Underage…?” repeated Ivan, confused. What was that supposed to mean? He knew that humans had rules about having sex under a certain age, but were there also rules about alcohol? Uhg. He’d known that he’d isolated himself a bit for the past couple hundred years or so, but this was ridiculous.

“Worry not,” said Francis, waving his hand dismissively. “I’ll be back in a moment with something even Arthur can stomach without passing out in a pathetic heap!”

Once more, Francis disappeared in a flash of fire.

“I’m not certain I trust that man,” said Yao.

“Same here, there’s no doubt in my mind that he’s up to something,” Arthur muttered, scratching his chin. He certainly didn’t trust Francis, not one bit.

Alfred was wondering too if he’d made some mistake in saying he was okay with the drinks. “Where I’m from you hafta be twenty-one to drink,” he replied to Ivan, who seemed to be so confused. Still, if Francis really was plotting something surely the other guests would be able to stop it in time.

“Twenty-one?” repeated Ivan, horrified. “How horrible! I don’t know how I would have coped without alcohol as a child…”

“Wait, what? When you say ‘child-’ ” began Yao.

“When I was twelve,” clarified Ivan, prompting Yao’s mouth to open and shut in a desperate struggle to find words to respond with. “What?”

“Nothing,” said Yao, shaking his head. “Just that, knowing how you eventually turned out, that somehow doesn’t surprise me.”

“Yeah it’s dumb isn’t it?” Alfred said, wondering why the age wasn’t just eighteen. “What do you guys drink here normally?” he asked, hoping it was nothing too weird.

“Doesn’t surprise me either,” Arthur said, giving Ivan a grin. “You used to be quite the heavy drinker? Always carrying around a bottle of vodka with you.”

“Oh, don’t exaggerate,” laughed Ivan. “I was such a lightweight! Just a few bottles of vodka, and I was already tipsy!”

“Most people measure their vodka intake in shots, not bottles,” murmured Yao, but Ivan ignored him in favor of answering Alfred’s question.

“Anyway, our alcohol isn’t that much different than yours, most of the time,” said Ivan. “Though, err, the effects can certainly be strengthened with magic, and certain magical plants taste absolutely wonderful with it.”

“It can be a bit hard on a dragon’s stomach, admittedly,” said Yao. “Alcohol is flammable, after all. Still, I’ll be fine as long as I don’t breathe fire for a little while.”

 

Ivan shuddered. He could only hope that a drunk Yao didn’t result in a burned-down house.

“How much different?” Alfred asked, getting a bit worried. God he hoped Ivan wasn’t up to anything weird, realizing it was too late to refuse any drinks. Still it was his birthday right? Surely Ivan wasn’t up to anything too weird.

“There are a few strains of grape infused with mana and other such magical substances,” said Ivan. “But other than that, it’s very similar. Maybe just a little stronger that the alcohol humans drink. The concern isn’t so much the alcohol itself as it is-”

In yet another flash of fire, Francis was back, toting around a tray full of fruity cocktails in one hand. He set it down on the table and plucked one off the tray to sip. “I’ve returned!”

“Hold on, Alfred,” said Ivan, floating a glass over to himself. Alfred hadn’t wanted anything strong, and by God, he was going to make sure he didn’t drink anything of the sort. “Let me just test it for you, first.”

Yao watched with wide, wary eyes as Ivan drank. “So? How is it?”

Ivan grimaced. “It’s practically just fruit juice.”

“You see? Perfectly safe for even the lightest of lightweights!” declared Francis, shoving glasses into Alfred, Arthur, and Yao’s hands. “Now drink up!”

Alfred looked at it curiously, taking a small sip. It did taste just like juice, so that means there’s less alcohol right? Alfred wasn’t sure considering he had never really drank before, taking another sip of the cocktail.

Arthur meanwhile muttered something to himself about wanting rum as he left his drink untouched for now, not trusting Francis at all.

“Oh, come now, Arthur,” urged Francis. “Ivan said himself that there was almost no alcohol, and he’s something of an alcohol expert. You can’t seriously be worried about humiliating yourself again. Whatever happens, it can’t possibly be as bad as that Christmas party a few decades ago…”

“Well, dragons are fairly resistant to most poisons, so I suppose I’m not risking that much,” said Yao with a weary sigh. Still reluctant, but unwilling to lose Ivan’s business for ruining the party, he downed the drink on a single, swift gulp. “Hrm. Well, if it really was high in alcohol, I would be spitting fire right now, so it seems safe to me.”

Arthur glared over at the incubus, not needing to hear that story again and hoping Francis wouldn’t tell it. “Fine,” he said, taking a sip. It really was a weak drink, which was probably for the best. As much as he hated to admit it he really couldn't handle his alcohol.

“This is pretty good,” Alfred said, noticing the tension between Arthur and Francis, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. “What’s in it exactly?”

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary,” Francis assured him. “A little bit of wine, some forbidden fruit - it’s usually a delicacy, but being a creature of Hell, I have easy access to such things - a little bit of soda for that extra kick of carbonation, and one of Ivan’s potions.”

A moment of silence passed.

“Excuse me?” said Ivan.

“Oh, goodness, did I say that last one out loud?” said Francis coyly. “Woops! Silly me!”

Arthur immediately set down his drink, he knew he shouldn’t have trusted Francis. “What potion?” he asked, hoping he could lessen the affects with his magic.

All Alfred could think was just ‘fuck’ over and over again, looking over to Ivan as he too set down his drink. It seemed Ivan was just as confused as the others but Alfred still couldn’t help but want to blame the man. After all who the hell invites an incubus to a birthday party?

“Why, the only potion in my possession, of course,” said Francis, removing his shirt as slowly and seductively as possible. “The one I acquired from him just today!”

“The aphrodisiac!” realized Ivan, blood running cold. Damn it.

Alfred was going to be so cross with him for ruining his birthday party.


End file.
